Challenges
by kobra101
Summary: Story ideas for anyone to use, no permission required, focused mostly on Naruto, but also includes Bleach, Harry Potter, Vampire Diaries, and several others.
1. Part 1

**Use these story ideas if you want. No Permission Required.**

**The Yellow Flash Returns **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-_"I Wish... The Fourth Hokage were still alive." _What if the forces above had been listening and they granted Anko Mitarashi her wish? How will the world of Naruto change now that Minato Namikaze has returned?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Virgin!Anko, Orochimaru's betrayal, along with people hating her because of her former sensei, caused her to have certain issues, so it is very difficult for her to trust anybody, much less become intimate with them, so she hides behind the mask of being violent, crazy, and blood thirsty.

\- Political Marriage Alliances!Naruto/Temari and Gaara/Hinata.

\- Starts during the one month break before the Chunin Exam Finals.

\- Pairing Minato/Anko

0

0

0

**The Fight Never Ends**CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the Bounts Leader, Kariya from the Bleach anime, was reborn as the older brother of Kakashi Hatake with all of his memories?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Romance

\- Sakumo 'The White Fang' Hatake Lives!

\- Starts during the 2nd Shinobi War Era.

\- Pairings Kariya/Anko, Sakumo/Tsunade, Kakashi/Rin/Obito

0

0

0

**It Is A Never Ending Struggle **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After he died, Kariya was reincarnated into the world of Naruto as the brother of Temari and Gaara with all of his Knowledge/Abilities. Will he ever find a way back to the Bleach universe? Only the Author knows.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Eventual Gondaime Kazekage!Kariya no Sabaku

\- Kankuro doesn't exist, Kariya takes his place.

\- Starts right before the Chunin Exams Arc.

\- Pairings Kariya/Large Harem, Gaara/Small Harem

0

0

0

**Heiress Of The Nidaime Hokage**CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Tobirama Senju had forseen his death in the Second Great Ninja War and decided to seal a part of his essence inside of a cave in the Forest of Death and it was found by and merged with... Hinata Hyuga?

_(The essence seal is__the technique that Minato used on Naruto to appear inside his consciousness.)_

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Romance

\- Powerful Water Affinity!Hinata

\- Eventual Gondaime Hokage!Hinata

\- Starts during the Chunin Exams Arc.

\- Pairing Hinata/Reverse Harem

\- Harem- Naruto, Gaara, Itachi

0

0

0

**Like Mother, Like... Daughter? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if, instead of using Kyuubi's chakra to defeat Neji, Naruto accidently absorbed the piece of his mother sealed inside of him and became a Chibi!Kushina with all of her Knowledge/Chakra/Abilities?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Romance

\- Strong!Smart!Chakra Chains!Fem!Naruto

\- Starts during the Chunin Exam Finals.

\- Pairing Naruto/Harem_ (Both Genders)_

\- Harem- Gaara, Hinata, Itachi, Tayuya, Kimimaro

0

0

0

**The Mary-Sue Cometh**CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Itachi Uchiha was given a second chance by Kami in the Marvel Comics universe with all of his Shinobi abilities as well as the Mutant ability of Instantaneous Healing/Regeneration?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/X-Men Evolution/Marvel Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Romance

\- Starts during the 4th Shinobi War right before Edo Tensei is released.

\- Pairing Itachi/Rogue/Wanda/Emma Frost

0

0

0

**T-Virus: Orochimaru Style**CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Years ago, Orochimaru created a hidden lab in the Forest of Death where he conducted experiments on ways to bring the dead back to life. After their fight with the Sound trio, Team 7 accidently unleash the zombies trapped inside when they break in.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Horror

\- Contains elements from Resident Evil, but is not a crossover.

\- Main characters are Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and Orochimaru.

\- Side characters are Kakashi and Maito Gai.

\- Multi POVs/Interludes!

\- Starts during the Chunin Exams Arc.

\- Pairings Naruto/Hinata/Ino, Gaara/Tenten/Anko, Sasuke/Temari, Orochimaru/Tsunade, Kakashi/Kurenai, Gai/Ayame

0

0

0

**I Am Eight-O**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What do you do when you wake up in the body of the Hachibi Jinchuriki with all of his memories? Get a harem of beautiful and sexy females and completely wreck the plot from canon.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Romance

\- Fem!Naruto, Fem!Gaara, Fem!Haku

\- Older!Konoha Rookie 12

\- Starts a month before the Wave Country Arc.

\- Pairing Killer B/Harem

\- Harem- Haku, Yugito, Samui, Mabui, Naruko, Gaia, Hinata, Anko, Kin, Tayuya, Fu, Guren, Konan

0

0

0

**Naruto: To Be The Man **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Goes AU during the Chunin Exam Finals. The chakra theory that the more a shinobi has of it the more endowed they are where it counts most is proven to be true, at least for Naruto Uzumaki, when Neji Hyuuga accidently reveals this fact in front of everyone in Konoha immediately after he activates his Byakugan for the first time in their fight.

_"What the hell kind of weapon is that hidden in your pants?"_ _Neji Hyuuga_

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Humor

\- Strong!Smart!Ladies Man!Naruto

\- Fem!Gaara, Gaia is potrayed by Rias Gremory from DXD.

\- Pairing Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**Please, Don't Wake Me Up **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**I found it strange when I woke up in the body of a 16 year old girl named Akeno Uchiha with all of her memories. When I looked in a mirror and saw my uncanny resemblance to Akeno Himejima from Highschool DXD I was more disturbed than suprised. The part that worried me the most came a few hours later when I was told that I would become the second wife of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. Thats when I fainted.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful Lightning Affinity!Akeno

\- Fem!Naruto/Rias potrayed by Rias Gremory.

\- Minato and Kushina Live!

\- Starts a year before the Kyuubi Attack.

\- Pairing Minato/Kushina/Akeno

0

0

0

**I Am The Toad Sage**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What would happen if someone else with insight were residing inside the body of Jiraiya with all of his memories, what kind of person would it take to really shake up the Shinobi world in the body of such a respected and powerful man.

What if the SI chose to step up and become the strong leader Konoha needed, and his first decision was the creation of two political marriages to unite Konoha, Suna and Kiri?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Romance

\- Older!Stronger!Smarter!Kubikiribocho Weilder!Naruto

\- SI!Jiraiya finds a way to remove Orochimaru's Curse Seal from Anko.

\- Starts right after the Sound/Sand Invasion.

\- Pairings Jiraiya/Anko, Naruto/Mei, Gaara/Hinata

0

0

0

**I Will Be The First Uchiha Hokage **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Before I woke up in the body of Sasuke Uchiha, with his memories, I never really paid attention to how stupid Naruto Uzumaki is. Hearing him refer to Chakra as 'Catra' in person is a truly painful experience.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Romance

\- Eventual Gondaime!Sasuke

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Starts during the Wave Country Arc.

\- Pairing Sasuke/Haku/Ino/Temari

0

0

0

**The Cherry Blossom Did It **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Naruto had reacted worse than anyone expected to Sakura's posion laced kunai after saving her from Sasuke and he went into a comatose state for six months? How would this effect the 4th Shinobi War?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Drama

\- Eventual Godlike!Rinnegan!Naruto

\- Starts during the Kage Summit Arc.

\- Pairing Naruto/Hinata/Konan/Mei

0

0

0

**Another Chance To Be Legendary**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What would Madara have done if after he died as an old man he was reincarnated in the body of Sasuke Uchiha?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Romance

\- Chakra Chains!Fem!Naruto/Mito

\- Fem!Gaara/Gaia

\- Starts a day after the Uchiha Massacre.

\- Pairing Madara/Mito/Hinata/Ino/Yakumo/Gaia/Temari

0

0

0

**Call Me Lady Raiden, Bitch! **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Instead of Shunko, Soi-Fon uses the Lightning Armor of the Yondaime Raikage from Naruto and defeats Yoruichi.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Romance

\- Starts during the Soul Society Arc.

\- Pairings Pre-Established!Aizen/Soi-Fon, Past!Yoruichi/Soi-Fon

0

0

0

**Darker Side Of Me **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What If Souske Aizen seduced Soi-Fon after Yoruichi was labeled a traitor and by the time of the Ryoka Invasion they had been happily married and in love with each other for almost a hundred years?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Drama

\- Extremely OP!Aizen

\- Powerful Vizard!Soi-Fon

\- Starts at the beginning of the Soul Society Arc.

\- Pairings Aizen/Soi-Fon, Past!Yoruichi/Soi-Fon, Eventual!Ichigo/Yoruichi

0

0

0

**Knockin' on Heaven's Door**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if the true Throne of Heaven was the target of Souske Aizen and he had Orihime Inoue kidnapped because she was the daughter of his most hated enemy, Kisuke Urahara?

**Requirements:**

\- Bleach/High School DXD Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Drama

\- Biblical God/God of Gods!Aizen

\- Starts during the Hueco Mundo Invasion Arc.

\- Pairings Aizen/Gabriel/Harem

0

0

0

**Gates Are Awesome, Believe It!**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What If Naruto had paid attention when Kakashi and Gai explained the Eight Inner Gates and realized that thanks to his healing factor and Kyuubi he could use this extremely powerful but dangerous technique with almost no risk to his health and somehow managed to learn to open three out of eight during his month of trainning before the finals?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Starts during the Chunin Exams Arc.

\- Pairing Naruto/Hinata/Temari/Yakumo

0

0

0

**The Will Of Fire Still Burns **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What If the Professor, God of Shinobi, Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was reincarnated as the Zanpakuto of Ichigo Kurosaki?

'_Turn my enemies into ashes and protect what is precious' __**Ryugetsu**_

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful Fire Element/Melee Type Zanpakuto!Ichigo

\- Starts in Naruto during the Sound/Sand Invasion.

\- Pairing Ichigo/Orihime/Soi-Fon/Momo

0

0

0

**Ours Is The Fury Reborn **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Robert Baratheon was reborn as Ryu Sarutobi, the older brother of Asuma, with all of his memories?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Game of Thrones Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Monkey Summoner/Sage!Warhammer Weilder!Robert

\- Eventual Gondaime Hokage!Robert

\- Starts 15 years before the Kyuubi Attack.

\- Pairing Robert/Kurenai/Anko/Yugao

0

0

0

**The Red Viper Of Suna **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if, after his death, Oberyn Martell was reincarnated into the world of Naruto as the fraternal twin brother of Temari no Sabaku?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Game of Thrones Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Starts in GoT during the fight with Gregor 'The Mountain' Clegane.

\- Pairings Oberyn/Multi, Gaara/Hinata, Naruto/Temari

0

0

0

**My Second Life, Gift Or Curse? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**When I was reincarnated in the body of Haku of the Yuki Clan from Kiri, with all of his memories, I honestly tried to follow canon, then I accidently killed the last 'loyal' Uchiha, Sasuke, during the Battle at the Bridge and things got better and worse for me after that.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Drama

\- Lemon Story with Plot!

\- Konoha Clan Restoration Act!Haku

\- Starts during the Wave Country Arc.

\- Pairing Haku/Multi

0

0

0

**What We Have In Common Is The Pain **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Haku Yuki survives the Battle at the Bridge. What will happen when she meets a shinobi from Suna who has suffered more than both her and Naruto Uzumaki combined? How much will a meeting that was once fated to never occur change the future?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Main characters are Haku, Gaara, Naruto, and Hinata.

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives, Eventual Suna Anbu Captain/Commander!Haku

\- Eventual Gondaime Kazekage!Gaara

\- Political Marriage Alliance!Naruto/Temari

\- Kubikiribōchō Weilder!Naruto

\- Powerful Medical Ninjutsu Affinity/Tsunade's Apprentice!Hinata

\- Itachi Lives, Eventual Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!Itachi

\- Starts during the Wave Country Arc.

\- Pairings Gaara/Haku, Naruto/Temari, Itachi/Hinata

0

0

0

**Naruto: The Giant Cometh **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if after years of eating nothing but ramen, Naruto had a massive growth spurt as a result of Tsunami's cooking and his healing factor?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Powerful Water Affinity!Kubikiribocho Weilder!Naruto

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Academy students graduate at 13 so Naruto who failed twice is 15.

\- Naruto will be 6'11 and 300 pounds after his growth spurt.

\- Starts during the Wave Country Arc.

\- Pairing Naruto/Haku/Temari/Hinata/Ayame

0

0

0

**Naruto Shippuden: Wasted Potential **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Naruto had an affinity for all of the five basic elements and the sub-element wood, but it wasn't discovered until Kakashi decided to help Naruto complete the Rasengan?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Elemental Training Arc.

\- Pairing Naruto/Hinata/Konan

0

0

0

**Sasuke '****The Showstopper' ****Uchiha**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-_"The Last Uchiha Lays Down For Absolutely Nobody." _What if Sasuke Uchiha was modeled after WWE Superstar Shawn Micheals? What if he did more than just resist the Curse Mark during the Prelims and instead somehow destroyed it by unleashing all of his own potent chakra? What if he created his own NinTaijutsu technique for his fight with Gaara and it was labeled as S-Rank by Kakashi... _**Lightning Release: Sweet Chin Music**_?

_"Amazing, he's actually fighting off the curse mark through sheer will alone!"_ _Anko Mitarashi_

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Extremely Intelligent!Strong!Badass!Sasuke

\- Starts during the Chunin Exams Arc.

\- Pairings Sasuke/Anko/Temari/Tenten

0

0

0

**The Lightning Princess Of Konoha **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju had a daughter who was the reincarnation of Elle Bishop from Heroes?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Heroes Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Elle's ability is Electricity generation/manipulation

\- Starts during Heroes Season 3.

\- Pairings Sakumo/Elle, Jiraiya/Tsunade

0

0

0

**An Unexpected Divergance **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Gaara had gone bat-shit insane and attacked Neji Hyuga when he attempted to kill Hinata?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Romance

\- Gaara-Centric!

\- Eventual Badass!Gold Dust/Iron Sands!Gaara

\- Starts during the Chunin Exam Prelims.

\- Pairings Gaara/Hinata/Mei

0

0

0

**No Easy Way Out **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-After his death, Kaname Tosen is given a second chance by the Soul King when he is sent into the world of Naruto with all of his memories, Zanpakuto and... The Byakugan?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Winter War.

\- Pairing Tosen/Ayame/Yugao/Kurenai/Anko

0

0

0

**Laugh, I Nearly Died **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What If Euphemia li Britannia was reborn in the world of Naruto as the older sister of Sakura Haruno with all of her memories? What If she joined the Akatsuki with her fiancee Itachi Uchiha?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Code Geass Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful Medical Ninjutsu/Water Affinity!Euphemia

\- Starts eight years before the Kyuubi Attack.

\- Pairing Euphemia/Harem

\- Harem- Itachi, Nagato, Konan, Obito/Tobi

0

0

0

**A Kind And Gentle World **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What If Nunnally vi Britannia really was killed by the FLEA and her soul went to the Soul Society with all of her memories and she was found by Souske Aizen in the Rukongai?

**Requirements:**

\- Bleach/Code Geass Crossover

\- Category Family/Adventure

\- Father/Daughter Bond!Aizen/Nunnally

\- Starts in Bleach 20 years before canon begins.

\- Pairing Aizen/Multi

0

0

0

**Nicholas****Vi**** Britannia**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What would you do if you woke up in one of your favorite anime shows, Code Geass, as the identical twin brother of Lelouch?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Lemon Story with Plot!

\- Geass of Absolute Persuasion!SI/OC

\- OFC Amelia Ashford is Milly's identical twin sister.

\- Yūko Kōzuki is Kallen's japanese mother.

\- Starts a day before canon begins.

\- Pairings OC/Harem, Lelouch/C.C, Nunnally/Nina

\- Harem- Amelia, Milly, Sayoko, Villetta Nu, Kallen Kōzuki, Yūko Kōzuki, Shirley, Euphemia, Cornelia, Rakshata

0

0

0

**The Source And The Ultimate Power **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Cole Turner do if he recieved konowledge of the Jenkins sisters during his time in the Demonic Wasteland?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts between Seasons 4 and 5.

\- Pairing Cole/Billie/Christy

0

0

0

**The Dragon Queen And Her Witch **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Hermione Granger had a bout of accidental magic as she was being tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange at Malfoy Manor and mysteriously landed in the Red Wastes near Quarth where her unconcious and twitching body was discovered by the Mother of Dragons?

**Requirements:**

\- Game of Thrones/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Deathly Hallows and shortly after Khal Drogo dies.

\- Pairing Hermione/Daenerys

0

0

0

**Everything Is Changing **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the Quantum Mirror malfunctioned and Samantha Carter was transported to the Eureka universe and landed inside Global Dynamics?

**Requirements:**

\- Eureka/Stargate SG-1 Crossover

\- Category Romance/Drama

\- Starts in Eureka Season 2.

\- Pairing Nathan/Samantha

0

0

0

**We Stand Together, No Matter What **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Private Damon Salvatore convinced his comrade and best friend Major Jasper Whitlock to join him when he left the war behind and returned home to Mystic Falls, and the bond between them was so strong that not even falling in love with the same woman could come between them? What if Elijah found Katherine in Mystic Falls over a century earlier than in canon? What if Klaus saved Rosalie Hale right before she was raped by Royce King and his friends?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Twilight Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- The only Twilight characters appearing in this story are Jasper and Rosalie.

\- Starts in TVD during the 1860s.

\- Pairings Threesome!Jasper/Katherine/Damon, Stefan/Anna, Elijah/Pearl, Klaus/Rosalie, Kol/Elena, Jeremy/Rebekah

0

0

0

**The Original Heretic **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Kol Mikaelson had been born a Siphon and the daggers didn't work on him?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts a thousand years before the Pilot.

\- Pairings Kol/Rebekah/Multi

0

0

0

**We're Here To Stay, Deal With It **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Lexi and Anna didn't just vanish when Bonnie closed the door to the Otherside?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in Season 03 'Ghost World'.

\- Pairings Damon/Lexi, Jeremy/Anna

0

0

0

**The Accidental Revelation **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What happens when Damon mentions to Elena while they are at Duke University that he finds the way both her and Katherine describe their love for his brother in the exact same way to be very creepy? How could such a simple statement lead to everyone finding out about the spell Markos cast on the Doppelgangers years earlier than in canon?

_"The truth is, I've never loved you. It was always Stefan." Katherine_

_"I love Stefan, it's always gonna be Stefan." Elena_

_Season 02 __Episode 01 'The Return'_

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in Season 02 Episode 03 'Bad Moon Rising'.

\- Pairings Damon/Rose, Elijah/Elena, Klaus/Jenna, Jeremy/Rebekah, Kol/Katherine

0

0

0

**The Forgotten Oath **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Over a hundred years ago, Mary-Alice Claire bound her bloodline through an oath of loyalty to Kol Mikaelson and as a result, Davina, the last witch of the Claire family, recieves a vision of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert killing the homicidal Original a week before it happens. How will the hunt for the Cure turn out now that a powerful teenage witch has joined the party?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/The Originals Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in TVD Season 4 and TO a month after the Harvest.

\- Pairing Kol/Davina/Silas

0

0

0

**Samantha Gilbert Throws Out The Script **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Elena Gilbert had an older sister? What if someone from our reality woke up in her body? What if she changed everything by going to a certain small island off of Nova Scotia and waking up an extremely dangerous 2,000 year old immortal, years earlier than in canon?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Samantha Gilbert is Elena's older sister, played by Rachel Bilson.

\- Starts a day before the Pilot.

\- Pairing Silas/Samantha/Amara

0

0

0

**We're Girls And We'll Change This World **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Elena Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood, Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennet all had older sisters? What if four best friends from our reality woke up in their bodies? What if they were all in love with certain members of the Original family?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Kimberly Gilbert is Elena's older sister, played by Megan Fox.

\- Taylor Lockwood is Tyler's older sister, played by Nikki Reed.

\- Lindsey Forbes is Caroline's older sister, played by Kaley Cuoco.

\- Kendra Bennet is Bonnie's older half-sister, played by Jessica Alba.

\- Starts a day before the Pilot.

\- Pairings Elijah/Kimberly, Klaus/Taylor, Rebekah/Lindsey, Kol/Kendra

0

0

0

**I Am The Original Heretic **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What do you do when you wake up one thousand years in the past inside the body of a doppelganger of Silas and find out that your now a Siphon Witch?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/The Originals Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Extremely Intelligent!Dark!Manipulative!Ladies Man!SI/OC

\- Starts in TVD/TO Pre-Series.

\- Pairings OC/Harem

\- Harem- Tatia Petrova, Rebekah, Sage, Lexi, Rose, Katherine, Emily Bennet, Pearl, Anna, Jenna Sommers, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Liz Forbes, Vicki, Bree, Isobel, Amber Bradley, Lucy Bennet, Jules, Meredith Fell, Hayley, Jane-Anne, Sophie, Davina, Cami, Freya Mikaelson.

0

0

0

**Harry Potter And His Chocolate Addiction **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After an eventful second year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter spends the first day of summer break on Privet Drive helping the new neighbors move in and they give him a 'reward' and he develops a sweet tooth.

**Requirements:**

\- Smut with Plot!

\- Extremely Intelligent!Powerful!Parseltongue!Harry

\- OFC twin sisters Sasha and Latasha Robinson are 19 years old and potrayed by adult actress Nicole Bexley.

\- Starts the summer after Book 2 Chamber of Secrets.

\- Pairing Harry/Sasha/Latasha/Angelina/?

0

0

0

**Harry Potter And The Baseborn Daughters **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**The Boy Who Lived fulfilled the prophecy and defeated Voldemort. Now where will The Man Who Conquered go? Well, that's the interesting thing, isn't it? A week after the Battle at Hogwarts, Harry Potter mysteriously disappeared and landed in Westeros.

**Requirements:**

\- Game of Thrones/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Extremely Intelligent!Powerful!Parseltongue!Harry

\- Fem!Jon Snow

\- Fem!Gendry Waters

\- Starts a year before GoT Season One.

\- Pairing Harry/Harem

\- Harem- Ros, Lyarra Snow, Genna Waters, Obara Sand, Tyene Sand, Nymeria Sand, Mya Stone, Kara Stone, Joy Hill, Amy Hill, Emily Flowers, Abigail Rivers, Lindsey Rivers.

0

0

0

**I'm Not Just That Guy, I Am That Potter Guy! **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**An SI wakes up in the body of Harry Potter and finds himself in Westeros and discovers he is the first and only trueborn son of Jon Arryn and his wife Lysa Tully with all of the memories of a very powerful wizard.

**Requirements:**

\- Game of Thrones/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Dragon Animagus!Parseltongue!SI/Harry

\- Arranged Marriage!Harry/Shireen

\- Starts in GoT a year before the Pilot.

\- Pairings Harry/Shireen, Eventual Harry/Harem

\- Harem- Shireen Baratheon, Sansa Stark, Margaery Tyrell, Mira Forrester, Arianne Martell, Daenerys Targaryen.

0

0

0

**Riser Uchiha **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Issei Hyoudou killed Riser Phenex with holy water during their one on one fight and Riser woke up in the body of Itachi Uchiha with all of their combined Knowledge/Abilities. How will everyone in the DXD universe react when Riser Uchiha arrives with his new harem and saves Rias Gremory and her Peerage from being killed by Kokabiel?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/High School DXDCrossover

\- Lemon Story with Plot!

\- Riser Uchiha steals Shisui's Sharingan Eyes, Kotoamatsukami!Riser

\- Godlike!Badass!Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!Riser

\- Starts three months before the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

\- Pairing Riser/Multi

0

0

0

**Jacqueline 'Jackie' Potter **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Jackie had been kidnapped and later adopted by the Burckhart's when she was two years old? What if she was born Jacqueline Potter, the twin sister of James Potter? What happens when she and her husband show up for the Will reading of James and Lily Potter and they discover that they are the legal guardians of a young Harry James Potter?

**Requirements:**

\- Harry Potter/That 70s Show Crossover

\- Category Family/Adventure

\- AU That 70s Show!Verse.

\- Starts Halloween 1981.

\- Pairings Hyde/Jackie, Harry/Luna

0

0

0

**Naruto Shippuden: What If? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if things went differently during Naruto's three year training trip? What if Naruto mastered sage mode and was promoted to special jonin? What if Naruto found Hinata and two other beautiful kunoichi from his past living in his apartment and they have feelings for him and are willing to share?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Alive Fem!Haku

\- Starts when Naruto and Jiraiya return to Konoha.

\- Pairing Naruto/Hinata/Haku/Yakumo

0

0

0

**From Shinobi to Shinigami **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-_"Burn The Heavens... Amaterasu, Shatter The Mind... Tsukiyomi" _What if Ichigo Kurosaki was the reincarnation of Itachi Uchiha and he discovered this truth during his time in the Shattered Shaft when he meets his two Zanpakuto spirits and awakens all of his memories.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Amaterasu and Tsukiyomi are played by Cinder Fall and Weiss Schnee.

\- Eventual Captain of Squad 5!Ichigo

\- Starts in Bleach Episode 18.

\- Pairing Ichigo/Momo/Soi-Fon/Rangiku

0

0

0

**Ero-Sennin Stole My Body, Dattebayo?**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Orochimaru wasn't the only Sannin who could steal another persons body? What if Jiraiya didn't remove the five elements seal and instead he used a fuinjutsu of his own creation to permanently take possesion of Naruto's body as if it always belonged to him? Why would the self proclaimed super pervert do this, so he could build a harem of beautiful females, believe it?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the month before the Chunin Exam Finals.

\- Pairing Jiraiya/Multi

0

0

0

**The Legendary Yuki Clan Of Konoha**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if the Yuki clan was one of the founding clans of Konoha and the clan leader, Haku, became the Jounin-sensei of Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga and Yakumo Kurama?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Team Assignments.

\- Pairings Haku/Kurenai/Anko, Naruto/Hinata/Yakumo

0

0

0

**Throwing Out the Script **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What would happen if someone else with insight were residing inside the body of Gaara after he was brought back to life by Lady Chiyo?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- SI/Gaara

\- Starts during the Rescue The Kazekage Arc.

\- Pairing Gaara/Multi

0

0

0

**The Ice Princess Of Sunagakure **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What do you do when you wake up in the world of Naruto inside the body of someone who is supposed to be dead with all of their memories? When that person is the last female member of the Yuki clan, formerly of Kirigakure, the first thing you have to do is join one of the major shinobi villages for your own safety. Luckily, your favorite Naruto character was recently named the Gondaime Kazekage. After that all you have to worry about is what your going to do when the Akatsuki come for Shukaku, and then there is the lies you'll have to tell Team 7...

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- SI/Fem!Haku

\- Starts a year before the Rescue The Kazekage Arc.

\- Pairing Gaara/Haku

0

0

0

**Second Life Of The Ice Maiden**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What will happen when a recently deceased sixteen year old kunoichi known only as Haku is given a second chance at life by Kami and the only things she has to do is go to the past, change everything by saving the life of the White Fang of Konoha, Sakumo Hatake, and then help him become the Yondaime Hokage, instead of Minato Namikaze, and according to the goddess her best chance at achieving all these things is to find a way to get the legendary shinobi to fall in love with her?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Battle at the Bridge.

\- Pairings Sakumo/Haku, Kakashi/Anko

0

0

0

**Katherine Sarutobi: The Bitch Of Konoha **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Katherine Pierce do if she was reborn in the world of Naruto as the older sister of Konohamaru Sarutobi with all of her memories? Find a new pair of brothers to play with and make them fall in love with her, of course.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Vampire Diaries Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Starts in TVD Season 5 and Naruto Pre-Series.

\- Pairing Itachi/Katherine/Sasuke

0

0

0

**Second Chance: Wanted Dead Or Alive **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Lexi woke up in the past inside the Salvatore boarding house after the Otherside collapsed?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in TVD Season 5 then Season 01 Episode 08 '162 Candles'.

\- Pairings Damon/Lexi, Eventual Damon/Lexi/Elijah

0

0

0

**The Viking Cometh** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Erik Northman do if he woke up in the Vampire Diaries universe inside The Tomb with no idea where he is or how he got there?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/True Blood Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in TVD during Season One.

\- Pairing Erik/Pearl/Katherine/Rebekah

0

0

0

**What Did You See, Dattebayo? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**During the transfer of the Ichibi, Shukaku, into the Gedo Statue, Gaara no Sabaku has a vision of a possible future where Hinata Hyuga is killed protecting Naruto Uzumaki from the 'Leader' of the Akatsuki, Pein.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Rescue The Kazekage Arc.

\- Pairing Gaara/Hinata

0

0

0

**Two Sides Of Me **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Naruto recieved all of the memories of his other world counterpart, Menma, at the beginning of his training trip with Jiraiya?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Strong!Badass!Ladies Man!Naruto

\- Starts when Naruto returns to Konoha.

\- Pairing Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**Everything Changes **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Obito Uchiha's 'crush' had been Anko Mitarashi, instead of Rin Nohara?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Third Shinobi War Era.

\- Pairing Obito/Anko

0

0

0

**The Legendary Shinobi **CHALLENGE

Inspired by What If 2 by StringDman

**Summary**-What If Minato Namikaze was the reincarnation of Broly? What If he found a way to use fuinjutsu to create a rift in space/time so he could take his mates with him when he returns to the DBZ universe?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Dragonball Z Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts in Dragonball Z and then Naruto Pre-Series and later the Buu Saga.

\- Pairings Minato/Kushina/Harem, Naruto/Hinata/Ino/Haku/Temari

0

0

0

**Keep Your Eyes Open **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Aizen was killed by the Final Getsuga Tensho and given a second chance at redemption by the Soul King in the world of Naruto as the older brother of Yakumo Kurama with all of his memories?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Extremely Powerful Genjutsu Affinity!Aizen

\- Eventual Gondaime Hokage!Aizen

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Starts in Bleach during the Winter War.

\- Pairings Aizen/Harem, Gaara/Yakumo, Naruto/Hinata

\- Harem- Ayame, Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Yugao, Haku, Tenten, Temari

0

0

0

**Feel Like I Do **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Aizen had used seduction to recruit and mantain the loyalty of several female soul reapers and arrancars?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Souls Society Arc.

\- Pairing Aizen/Harem

\- Harem- Momo, Soi-Fon, Rangiku, Isane, Nemu, Neliel, Harribel, Sung-Sun, Apacci, Mila-Rose, Cirucci, Loly, Menoly

0

0

0

**The Strongest Woman In Soul Society **CHALLENGE

Somewhat inspired by Walk Two Lifetimes by Coolio101

**Summary-**After Tsunade Senju is killed by the Rokudaime Hokage, Danzo, she is reincarnated with her knowledge/abilities in the body of Hisana, a day before Rukia would have been abandoned.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Family

\- Starts during the aftermath of Pein's Invasion.

\- Pairings Byakuya/Tsunade, Hanataro/Rukia

0

0

0

**Hey ****S****ensei, Can I Break Their Legs? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Nora Valkarie existed in the world of Naruto, born in the same generation as the Rookie 12, but, her personality was exactly the same as in the RWBY universe? What if she became Anko Mitarashi's apprentice?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/RWBY Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Starts during the Team Assignments, and takes place in the Naruto universe.

\- Pairing Nora/Reverse Harem

\- Harem- Haku, Gaara, Itachi, Kakashi.

0

0

0

**Would You Like A Lemon Drop, Naruto-Kun? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would a Greater Good!Dumbledore do if he was reincarnated inside the body of the Sandime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, with all of their combined Knowledge/Abilities?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Starts a day before the Team Assignments

\- Pairing Naruto/Haku/Hinata

0

0

0

**Tell Me A Lie **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the Segunda Espada was Masaki and she had all of the same power and abilities as Baraggan? What if Ichigo agreed to join Aizen after he revealed what became of his mother after she died?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Baraggan doesn't exist, Masaki takes his place.

\- Starts during Aizen's Betrayal.

\- Pairings Aizen/Masaki, Ichigo/Harribel, Ulquiorra/Orihime

0

0

0

**Memories Of The Past **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**How different would Bleach have been if the female best friend of Kaname Tosen was reincarnated as Tatsuki Arisawa and she regained all of her memories on the night she and Orihime Inoue were attacked by Sora?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts in Episode 03.

\- Pairings Tosen/Tatsuki, Ulquiorra/Orihime

0

0

0

**Call Me Kaname **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**When I woke up in the world of Bleach inside the body of Kaname Tosen with all of his memories, I knew I had to do one thing as soon as possible, find Orihime Inoue and have her heal my eyes, because being blind is irritating beyond belief.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Extremely Intelligent!Manipulative!SI/Tosen

\- Starts right before the Soul Society Arc.

\- Pairing Tosen/Orihime/Rangiku/Soi-Fon

0

0

0

**Itachi Kuchiki**CHALLENGE

Somewhat inspired by Itachi Sitri by Michael Shadow.

**Summary**-After the edo tensei was undone, Itachi Uchiha gets a second chance and is reborn as the fraternal twin brother of Byakuya Kuchiki.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Family

\- Zanpakuto/Muramasa!Itachi

\- Eventual Squad 2 Lieutenant!Itachi

\- Koga Kuchiki doesn't exist!

\- Hisana Lives!

\- Starts before Canon begins.

\- Pairings Itachi/Soi-Fon, Byakuya/Hisana, Hanataro/Rukia

0

0

0

**Damon Salvatore Is THAT GUY! **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What happens when Damon Salvatore seduces Jane-Anne and Sophie Deveraux, saves Davina Claire and her girlfriend Monique from the Harvest, and kills Marcel? Only the Author knows...

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/The Originals Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Anna Lives!

\- Starts in TVD Season One after Damon finds out Katherine was never in the Tomb and TO Pre-Canon.

\- Pairings Damon/Jane-Anne/Sophie, Davina/Monique, Jeremy/Anna

0

0

0

**The One Who Sees And His Seer **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Cordelia Chase was killed by the machinations of the Rogue PTB, Jasmine, and Xander Harris died alone in Africa. What if they were both reborn with all their memories in the world of Naruto?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Cordelia is reborn as the younger sister of Asuma Sarutobi

\- Xander is reborn as the older brother of Anko Mitarashi

\- Starts 16 years before the Kyuubi Attack

\- Pairings Xander/Cordelia, Itachi/Anko

0

0

0

**The Black Widow Of Konoha **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Natasha Romanov was mysteriously transported into the world of Naruto and appeared inside the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki and all of her clothes had disappeared?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Avengers Crossover

\- Category Romance/Humor

\- Lemon Story with Plot!

\- Academy students graduate at 15 years old.

\- Starts a day before Team Assignments.

\- Pairing Naruto/Natasha/Harem

0

0

0

**Naruto's Backdoor Fetish**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Ayame Ichiraku gave Naruto an anal 'reward' for becoming a genin and he developed a bit of an obsession?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Humor

\- Smut with Plot!

\- Starts right after the Scroll of Seals incident.

\- Pairing Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**Rukia's Worst Nightmare **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Rukia Kuchiki had been aware of everything she was forced to do while under Zommari's control, especially the moment when she almost killed Hanataro Yamada?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Drama

\- Starts right after Aaroniero dies during the Hueco Mundo Invasion Arc.

\- Pairing Hanataro/Rukia

0

0

0

**The Noble And Clumsy Medic **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Ganju didn't react in time to protect Hanataro from Captain Kuchiki and he was the one cut down by Senbonzakura?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Ryoka Invasion Arc.

\- Pairing Hanataro/Rukia/Isane

0

0

0

**A Chance To Change Everything **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After he dies, Wesley wakes up in the past on the day he introduced himself to Buffy and Faith as their new Watcher and Xander died alone in Africa and woke up on the day he met Faith for the first time. What will Wesley and Xander do when they realize both are from the future?

**Requirements:**

\- Angel/Buffy The Vampire SlayerCrossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in Angel Season 5 'Not Fade Away' and then BtVS Season 3.

\- Pairings Wesley/Lilah, Xander/Cordelia

0

0

0

**Leader Of Wolves **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Klaus had the instincts of an Alpha even when cursed?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts during Season 2.

\- Pairing Klaus/Werewolf Harem

0

0

0

**Chaos Unleashed **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Hermione Granger was transported into the world of the Vampire Diaries and landed on a certain small island off of Nova Scotia?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts during the Battle at the DoM.

\- Pairing Silas/Hermione

0

0

0

**Mystic Falls Is Filled With Nargles **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Luna Lovegood left England after the Battle at the DoM and moved to Mystic Falls, and arrived just in time for 'Prank Night'?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Powerful Seer!Luna

\- Luna is immune to compulsion and she will keep her magic if she becomes a vampire!

\- Starts in TVD Season 3 Episode 05.

\- Pairing Luna/Rebekah

0

0

0

**What Does The Soul Remember? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Didyme Volturi was reincarnated as Elena Gilbert and her memories slowly began to return after being brought back to life thanks to the sacrifice of her biological father, John Gilbert?

**Requirements:**

\- Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Only Edward Cullen Sparkles!

\- Manipulative Bitch!Alice

\- Starts in TVD Season 3 and New Moon.

\- Pairing Marcus/Elena

0

0

0

**I'm Manipulative, Not Heartless **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Katherine Pierce do if she was passing through Forks, Washington and overheard a heartbroken Bella Swan sobbing and Edward Cullen giving his cruel breakup speech?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Twilight Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Badass!Dominant!Katherine

\- Hurt!Submissive!Bella

\- Some Edward!Bashing at the beginning.

\- Starts in New Moon and TVD a year before Season One.

\- Pairing Katherine/Bella

0

0

0

**An Original Family Reunion **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Henrik Mikaelson was reincarnated as Bella Swan and didn't begin rembering until the night the Cullens leave Forks? What will happen when Charlie quits his job and moves them to Mystic Falls? What if Jacob, Leah and Jasper followed them?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Twilight Crossover

\- Category Family/Supernatural

\- Starts in New Moon and TVD Season 2 a week before 'Masquerade'.

\- Pairings Damon/Bella, Charlie/Liz, Jacob/Elena, Jasper/Katherine, Elijah/Leah, Klaus/Jenna, Kol/Caroline, Jeremy/Rebekah, Stefan/Bonnie

0

0

0

**Family Above All **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After the Cullens leave, Charlie and Bella Swan move to Mystic Falls and they arrive just in time for the ball at the Mikaelson family mansion.

**Requirements:**

\- Twilight/Vampire DiariesCrossover

\- Category Family/Supernatural

\- Bree Tanner Lives!

\- Manipulative Bitch!Alice

\- Starts in New Moon and TVD Season 3.

\- Pairings Charlie/Rebekah, Kol/Bella, Klaus/Leah, Elijah/Elena, Jasper/Katherine, Jeremy/Bree, Damon/Caroline, Stefan/Bonnie

0

0

0

**Alaric's Sorta Girlfriend? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Alaric Saltzmen and Bella Swan met years ago and became 'Friends with Benefits'?

**Requirements:**

\- Twilight/Vampire DiariesCrossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Twilight is AU after the Cullens leave in New Moon.

\- Starts in TVD Season 3.

\- Pairing Bella/Multi, Alaric/Bella, Damon/Bella, Klaus/Bella, Kol/Bella, Rebekah/Bella

0

0

0

**That's It. Write it if you want. No Permission Required.**


	2. Part 2

**Use these story ideas if you want. No Permission Required.**

**The Invincible Girl Of Suna **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After she is killed by Cinder Fall, Pyrra Nikos is reborn as the twin sister of Gaara no Sabaku with all of her knowledge/abilities.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/RWBY Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful Magnet Release!Pyrra no Sabaku

\- Starts with a short summary then the Chunin Exams Arc.

\- Pairing Gaara/Pyrra

0

0

0

**Howl, My Youth! **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Maito Gai had managed to join the Sandaime Hokage for his fight against Orochimaru before the barrier was brought up by releasing his leg weights? What if Gai managed to kill the Snake Sannin after unleashing seven of the eight inner gates?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Gondaime Hokage!Maito Gai

\- Sandaime Lives!

\- Starts during the Sound-Sand Invasion.

\- Pairing Gai/Anko

0

0

0

**Don't Give Up **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Hinata Hyuga wasn't able to handle the thought of having to fight a member of her family and attempted to commit suicide?

**Requirements:**

\- Powerful Fire Affinity!Hinata

\- Starts during the Prelims, after the fight between Naruto and Kiba.

\- Pairing Hinata/Reverse Harem

\- Harem- Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kakashi, Itachi, Kimimaro, Nagato.

0

0

0

**Gaara Gremory **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Lady Chiyo failed to bring Gaara back to life and he was reborn as the fraternal twin brother of Rias Gremory with all of his Knowledge/Abilities?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/High School DXD Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Rescue The Kazekage Arc.

\- Pairing Gaara/Sona/Harem

0

0

0

**I Am The Demon Of The Mist **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What would you do if you woke up inside the body of Zabuza Momochi with all of his memories on the morning before his first fight with Kakashi Hatake? Killing the midget tyrant, Gato and finding a way to join Konoha would be a good plan.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Extremely Intelligent!Highly Adaptive!Manipulative!SI/Zabuza

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Starts during the Wave Country Arc.

\- Pairing Zabuza/Haku/Harem

0

0

0

**You Think You Know Me **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the Riser Phenex everyone thinks they know was just a false persona he wears around those he doesn't trust? What if Riser was an extremely powerful and kind Super Devil who could fight Sirzechs Lucifer to a stalemate?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Extremely Intelligent!Badass!Manipulative!Riser

\- Starts a day before the Gremory/Phenex Rating Game.

\- Pairing Riser/Rias/Harem

0

0

0

**We Three Against The World **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would have changed if Xander and Anya were the couple who moved into the Summers house with Dawn after Buffy died?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in BtVS Season 6.

\- Pairing Pre-Established Xander/Anya/Dawn

0

0

0

**Knowledge Is His Power **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Sasuke Uchiha do if he woke up one day with the ability to 'Know Shit' like Peter Whitlock from Twilight fanfiction?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Starts a day before the Team Assignments.

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Pairing Sasuke/Multi

0

0

0

**Wolfram And Heart's White Knight **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Xander Harris made it to Los Angeles before his car broke down and the person who helped him was Lilah Morgan?

**Requirements:**

\- Angel/Buffy The Vampire SlayerCrossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Hyena/Soldier!Xander

\- Starts in BtVS right after Graduation.

\- Pairing Xander/Lilah/Cordelia/Faith

0

0

0

**A True Champion **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the Old Gods chose Spike as their new Champion, after Robb Stark was killed? What if Spike landed beyond the Wall when they transported him from the BtVS universe?

**Requirements:**

\- Game of Thrones/Buffy The Vampire SlayerCrossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Badass!Gem of Amara!Spike

\- Starts in GoT right after the Red Wedding and BtVS Season 4.

\- Pairing Spike/Ygritte

0

0

0

**Gato's Legacy **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Gato had a son who was a very powerful Shinobi from the Kaguya clan and he took over Wave after the Bridge was completed and Team 7 left? What if he joined forces with Orochimaru for the Sound-Sand Invasion?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Horror

\- Extremely Powerful!Dark!Smart!Manipulative!Dead Bone Pulse!OC

\- Fem!Haku, Alive!Haku

\- Starts during the Wave Country Arc.

\- Pairing OC/Harem

\- Harem- Haku, Tsunami, Ayame, Yakumo, Anko, Kin, Tayuya, Guren.

0

0

0

**Never Let It Go **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**How would the world of Naruto turn out if the forces above sent Hatake Sakumo, the White Fang, a shinobi said to be on par with the Sannin if not stronger, trained personally by Sarutobi Sasuke, the Sandaime's father, back to the Elemental Countries...as the Sound and Sand were invading the Leaf?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Gondaime Hokage!Sakumo Hatake

\- Sandaime Lives!

\- Starts during the Sound/Sand Invasion

\- Pairings Sakumo/Mei, Kakashi/Anko, Naruto/Temari, Gaara/Hinata, Sasuke/Ino

0

0

0

**Spike Changes Things His Way **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the demon in Africa sent Spike into his body in the past instead of giving him a Soul?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Spike has knowledge from the future, obviously.

\- Starts in Season 6 and then Season 2.

\- Pairing Spike/Joyce/Buffy

0

0

0

**WWXD? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Xander do if he woke up in the past on the day before the Scoobies meet Spike for the first time?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Xander has knowledge from the future, obviously.

\- Starts in Season 2.

\- Pairing Xander/Kendra/Faith

0

0

0

**WWXD? Naruto Version **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Xander do if he woke up inside the body of Konoha's Yellow Flash, with all the memories of Minato Namikaze?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Buffy The Vampire SlayerCrossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Xander has knowledge from the Manga and Anime.

\- Starts during the Third War Era.

\- Pairing Xander/Kushina/Mikoto

0

0

0

**WWXD? DXD Version **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Xander do if he woke up inside the body of the Lucifer, with all the memories of Sirzechs Gremory?

**Requirements:**

\- High School DXD/Buffy The Vampire SlayerCrossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Xander has knowledge from the Manga and Anime.

\- Starts a week before Issei Hyoudou first meets Yuma Amano aka Raynare.

\- Pairing Xander/Grayfia/Serafall

0

0

0

**WWXD? Vampire Diaries Version **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Xander do if he woke up inside the body of the Original Hybrid, with all the memories of Klaus?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Xander has knowledge from the tv show.

\- Starts at the end of Season 2, right after the Curse on Klaus is broken.

\- Pairing Xander/Katherine/Elena

0

0

0

**WWXD? ****Smallville ****Version **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Xander do if he woke up inside the body of the 'Villain' of the story, with all the memories of Lex Luthor?

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Xander has knowledge from the tv show.

\- Starts in the Smallville Pilot right after the car hits Clark.

\- Pairing Xander/Chloe/Alicia

0

0

0

**WWXD? Twilight Version **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Xander do if he woke up inside the body of the Major, with all the memories of Jasper Whitlock?

**Requirements:**

\- Twilight/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Xander has knowledge from the Books.

\- Starts in New Moon, after the Cullens leave.

\- Pairing Jiraiya/Bella/Bree

0

0

0

**WWXD? Charmed Version **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Xander do if he woke up inside the body of the Source, with all the memories of Cole Turner?

**Requirements:**

\- Charmed/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Xander has knowledge from the tv show.

\- Starts between Seasons 4/5.

\- Pairing Xander/Billie/Christy

0

0

0

**The Powers That Be Are Bastards **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Miss Calendar was also forced to escort children on that fateful Halloween night and Xander dressed up as Cole Turner and Jenny as Prue Halliwell? After the spell is ended they both keep their costumes Knowledge/Abilities and find themselves transported by the PTB to Halliwell Manor in San Fransico.

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Charmed Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in BtVS Season 2 and Charned Season 5.

\- Pairing Xander/Jenny/Billie/Christy, Cole/Phoebe/Paige, Leo/Piper

0

0

0

**Getting Through The Pain **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Kushina Uzumaki had been the only one who supported Sakumo Hatake when everyone, even his son, turned their backs on him?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Yondaime Hokage!Sakumo Hatake

\- Starts during the Third Shinobi War Era.

\- Pairing Sakumo/Kushina

0

0

0

**A Second Chance... Sorta? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Before she was killed by Pein and woke up in the past inside the body of her student Sakura with all of her memories Tsunade never realized how awful everyone treated the most unpredictable knucklehead ninja.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during Pein's Invasion of Konoha.

\- Pairing Naruto/Tsunade is Naruto/Sakura

0

0

0

**The Namikaze Brothers **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Itachi Uchiha have done if before he killed his mother she revealed that his biological father was the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Mikoto Uchiha Lives!

\- Starts during the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

\- Pairings Itachi/Harem, Naruto/Harem

0

0

0

**The Terror Unleashed: Orochisuke **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Orochimaru had taken over Sasuke's body in the Forest of Death instead of giving him a curse mark?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Horror

\- Starts during the Chunin Exams Arc.

\- Pairing Orochimaru/Multi

0

0

0

**Madara's Ironic Second Chance**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What would Madara Uchiha do if his 'Moon's Eye Plan' was screwed up because the forces above decided to reincarnate him as the daughter of Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju with all of his memories?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Powerful Mokuton!Fem!Madara Senju

\- Starts 5 years before the Kyuubi Attack.

\- Pairing Madara/Reverse Harem

\- Harem- Itachi, Shisui, Kakashi, Gai, Neji, Haku, Kimimaro, Nagato.

0

0

0

**I Am The Last Of The Yuki Clan**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What would you do if you woke up in the body of Haku a day before the Battle at the Bridge with all of his memories? Make sure things turn out differently from canon and build a harem, of course!

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Strong!Smart!Grey!Manipulative!Highly Adaptive!SI/Male!Haku

\- Starts during the Wave Country Arc.

\- Pairing Haku/Fu/Yugito/Samui/Mabui

0

0

0

**The Wind Sorceress Of Konoha **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After her death, Kagura is reborn as the fraternal twin sister of Kurenai Yuhi with all of her memories. What will she do when she falls in love with Kakashi Hatake and Maito Gai?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Inuyasha Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Extremely Powerful Wind Affinity!Kagura

\- Starts during the Third Shinobi War Era.

\- Pairings Kakashi/Kagura/Gai, Itachi/Kurenai

0

0

0

**The Same Pain**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-How different would the world of Naruto have been if Haku Yuki was found by Itachi Uchiha instead of Zabuza Momochi?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Starts a week after the Uchiha Clan Massacre.

\- Pairing Itachi/Haku

0

0

0

**One More Jutsu Changes Everything**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-How different would the world of Naruto have been if Naruto Uzumaki had time to learn Tobirama Senju's Bringer of Darkness genjutsu after he finished with Shadow Clones?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Starts during the Scroll of Seals Incident.

\- Pairings Naruto/Haku, Sasuke/Hinata

0

0

0

**I Will Be Mrs. Hatake? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What happens when Kakashi Hatake is the one who rescues Hinata Hyuga from the bullies instead of Naruto Uzumaki?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful Lightning Affinity!Hinata

\- Academy students graduate at 15 years old.

\- Starts during the Academy Years.

\- Pairing Kakashi/Hinata

0

0

0

**Vegeta Uchiha**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-After making the ultimate sacrifice, Vegeta is reborn as the fraternal twin brother of Itachi Uchiha with all of his memories.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Dragonball Z Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the fight between Majin Vegeta and the Fat Buu.

\- Pairings Vegeta/Anko/Ayame, Itachi/Kurenai, Sasuke/Ino

0

0

0

**Different Choice, Different Love**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Rias Gremory decided against reincarnating Issei Hyoudou when she discovered it would take all eight of her pawn pieces and instead chose to make Raynare, Kalawarner and Mittelt apart of her peerage?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during Issei's date with Raynare.

\- Pairing Rias/Akeno

0

0

0

**The Last Remnants Of The Uzumaki Clan **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Goes AU during Pein's Invasion. Pein senses the presence of Kushina Uzumaki sealed inside of Naruto right before Hinata Hyuuga attacks him. What if Nagato used Rinne Tensei to bring Kushina back to life? What if Jiraiya had survived? What if Naruto became the Rokudaime Hokage?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Nagato is healed by Tsunade Senju.

\- Godlike!Badass!Nagato

\- Alive!Kushina

\- Rokudaime Hokage!Naruto

\- Alive!Jiraiya

\- Starts when Naruto first arrives in the ruins of Konoha.

\- Pairings Nagato/Konan/Kushina, Naruto/Hinata/Anko, Jiraiya/Tsunade

0

0

0

**The Chronicles Of Nagato Uzumaki **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What will the outcome be when Naruto saves Nagato by giving him an infusion of his chakra? How will the shinobi world react when faced with a completely healed and extremely powerful ''God'' Nagato with his beautiful ''Angel'' Konan by his side? This world shall know peace, whether it wants to or not.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Godlike!Badass!Nagato

\- Starts right after Pein's Invasion when Naruto is in the cave with Nagato and Konan.

\- Pairings Nagato/Konan, Eventual Nagato/Konan/Mei, Naruto/Hinata/Anko

0

0

0

**The Dark Lord Orochimort**CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What would Orochimaru do if he began to regain the knowledge and abilities from his previous life as Voldemort after the Sandaime Hokage summoned the Shinigami? Conquer the Elemental Nations... maybe.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Horror

\- Starts during the Sound-Sand Invasion.

\- Pairing Orochimaru/Anko/Tayuya/Guren

0

0

0

**Save The Tomato, Save The Future **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After ending the Edo-Tensei, Itachi Uchiha is given a second chance at life and a mission by the Goddess, Kami, and sent into the past with all his memories and Sasuke's eyes, the task, prevent Kushina Uzumaki from being killed by the Kyubi, the problem, she is currently 12 years old and being kidnapped by Shinobi from Kumo... How Foolish.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Godlike!Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!Itachi

\- Starts during the Fourth Shinobi War.

\- Pairing Itachi/Kushina

0

0

0

**Anyone Can Change **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. After the failed invasion, Suna offered a marriage alliance with Konoha to strengthen ties with them. What if the Gondaime Kazekage, Gaara no Sabaku, and the Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, Hinata Hyuuga, got married while Naruto Uzumaki was on his training trip with Jiraiya?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful Water Affinity!Jounin!Hinata

\- Iron Sands!Gaara

\- Starts when Naruto returns to Konoha.

\- Pairing Pre Established Gaara/Hinata

0

0

0

**Superman VS Super Vegeta **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Justice Lord!Superman somehow mysteriously landed inside the DBZ!Verse right in the middle of the fight between Super Vegeta and Imperfect Cell?

**Requirements:**

\- Justice League/Dragonball Z Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Godlike!Justice Lord!Superman

\- Pairing Superman/18

0

0

0

**The Death And Rebirth Of The Yondaime's Legacy **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-_"They will lay down their lives for this village." _What if after the Sandaime Hokage spoke these words to Orochimaru, Naruto was killed in a sneak attack by a jealous Sasuke during the fight against Gaara? Luckily, Naruto is brought back to life by the remnants of his parents sealed inside of him. As a result, Naruto is no longer the Kyubi Jinchuriki, but he has all of the knowledge/abilities of the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze and the Red Death, Kushina Uzumaki.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Sound-Sand Invasion.

\- Pairing Naruto/Temari/Hinata/Anko

0

0

0

**The Ramen Waitress **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**A Self Insert wakes up inside the body of Ayame Ichiraku and proceeds to completely destroy any possibility of things turning out like in Canon!Naruto by seducing all her favorite male Naruto characters.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Extremely Intelligent!Manipulative!SI/Ayame

\- Starts a day before the Scroll of Seals Incident.

\- Pairing Ayame/Reverse Harem

\- Harem- Naruto, Kakashi, Haku, Gaara, Itachi.

0

0

0

**The Princess Of Konoha **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Hinata Hyuga graduates as the top kunoichi and is placed on Team 7 with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, and as time passes Naruto, Sasuke and even their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, become more and more protective and possesive of the shy, beautiful, kind, Princess of Konoha. What will the male members of Team 7 do as others begin to fall for Hinata?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Powerful Lightning Affinity!Hinata

\- Starts during the Team Assignments.

\- Pairing Hinata/Reverse Harem

\- Harem- Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Haku, Gaara, Kabuto, Itachi, Kimimaro.

0

0

0

**Naruto: Acknowledgement **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. The Sandaime Hokage promotes Naruto Uzumaki straight to Chunin for being able to master a B-Rank Kinjutsu in just two hours and defeat an experienced Chunin like Mizuki. What if Anko Mitarashi took Naruto on as her apprentice?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Highly Adaptive!Strong!Smart!Prodigy!Naruto

\- Virgin!Anko, Orochimaru's betrayal, along with people hating her because of her former sensei, caused her to have certain issues, so it is very difficult for her to trust anybody enough to become intimate with them.

\- The average Konoha academy student graduates at 12 years old, but since Naruto was failed twice, thanks to Mizuki, he is 14 years old at the beginning of this story.

\- Starts right after the Scroll of Seals Incident.

\- Pairing Naruto/Anko

0

0

0

**Underneath The Underneath? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Kakashi Hatake and Hinata Hyuuga were involved in a secret relationship throughout the events of Naruto Shippuden?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful Water Affinity!Jounin!Hinata

\- Starts when Naruto returns to Konoha.

\- Pairing Kakashi/Hinata

0

0

0

**A Different Outcome **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Itachi Uchiha was serious about taking Sasuke's eyes?

**Requirements:**

\- Extremely Intelligent!Badass!Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!Itachi

\- Starts in Naruto Shippuden during the fight between the Uchiha brothers.

\- Pairing Itachi/Multi

0

0

0

**I Am The Godmother **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**A Self Insert wakes up inside the body of Alice Longbottom and proceeds to completely destroy any possibility of things turning out like in Canon!Potterverse by this simple action.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Extremely Intelligent!Manipulative!SI/Alice

\- Starts during Book 2, Chamber of Secrets.

\- Pairing Alice/McGonagall

0

0

0

**The Akatsuki's Lavendar Eyed Princess **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Hinata Hyuuga was kidnapped by Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake when they came to Konoha for Naruto Uzumaki?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Eventual Tenseigan!Hinata

\- Starts after the Sandaime Hokage's Funeral.

\- Pairing Itachi/Hinata/Nagato

0

0

0

**A Genjutsu Prodigy **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Kurenai had been the one Kakashi asked to train Naruto for his fight with Neji and she discovered that he had a natural talent when it came to the art of illusions?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the one month break before the Chunin Exam Finals.

\- Pairing Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**Bringers Of Peace **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Nagato, Konan and Itachi were given a second chance at life in the Code Geass universe with all of their Knowledge/Abilities and they appeared just in time for the debut of the White Knight?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Code Geass Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Starts during the Shinjuku Massacre.

\- Pairings Nagato/Konan/Cornelia, Itachi/Euphemia, Lelouch/C.C./Kallen

0

0

0

**A Reason To Stay Alive **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if, the Gondaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, discovered a marriage contract between the Heir/Heiress of the Hyuga and Uchiha Clans, created by Hitomi Hyuga and Mikoto Uchiha, a month before the Kyuubi attack with the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, as the witness? What if Tsunade read in the Sandaime's journal about the truth regarding the Uchiha Clan Massacre?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Main Characters are Hinata Hyuga and Itachi Uchiha!

\- Powerful Water Affinity!Hinata

\- Starts right after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

\- Pairing Itachi/Hinata

0

0

0

**When It's Real... **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if an immortal Harry Potter came to Mystic Falls with Lexi for Stefan Salvatore's birthday?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Powerful!Master of Death!Harry

\- Starts in TVD in Season One, doesn't really focus on HP.

\- Pairing Harry/Lexi, Eventual Harry/Lexi/Rebekah

0

0

0

**The Original Hybrid In Westeros **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After compeling Stefan, Klaus is mysteriously transported to Westeros and appears in front of a shocked Elia Martell and her daughter, Rhaenys, right as the Lannisters begin the Sacking of Kings Landing.

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Game of Thrones Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in TVD Season 3 'Prank Night' and GoT Pre-Canon.

\- Pairing Klaus/Multi

0

0

0

**New World, New Problems **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the Danver sisters, Alex and Kara, mysteriously landed on the same island Lex Luthor was stranded on after he was betrayed by his wife, Helen Bryce?

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Supergirl Crossover

\- Starts in Smallville between Seasons 2/3.

\- Pairing Lex/Alex/Kara

0

0

0

**His Second Chance **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Sirius Black had gone to Minerva McGonagall for help after he escaped Azkaban?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during Prisoner of Azkaban.

\- Pairings Sirius/Minerva, Harry/Luna

0

0

0

**The Betrayed Lioness **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the Healers at Saint Mungos discovered that Lily was doped up on love potions keyed to James Potter when she was giving birth?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Hurt/Comfort

\- Starts right after Harry Potter is born.

\- Pairing Minerva/Lily

0

0

0

**Draco Malfoy: Breaker Of Prophecies **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Draco was the one who killed Voldemort during the Battle at Hogwarts and afterward he moved to a small town in California?

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during Deathly Hallows and a week before the BTVS Pilot.

\- Pairing Draco/Multi

0

0

0

**Anyone Can Change Alternate **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Goes AU during the Chunin Exam Prelims. What if Hinata's desire to never give up had caused Gaara to become interested in her and he protected her when Neji tried to kill her?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful Water Affinity!Hinata

\- Eventual Iron Sands!Gaara

\- Pairing Gaara/Hinata

0

0

0

**I Am Padfoot **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would you do if you woke up in the world of Harry Potter inside the body of Sirius Black with all of his memories? Become pissed at the forces above for placing you inside the body of someone who is in Azkaban, would be a obvious beginning. SI-OC/Sirius Black

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Starts during the summer before Harry's 2nd year, Chamber of Secrets.

\- Pairings Sirius Black/Amelia Bones/Emma Granger(_Hermione's Mum_), Harry/Hermione/Luna

0

0

0

**The Muggleborn Rebellion **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After the completion of Zero Requiem and his death, Lelouch is reborn as the fraternal twin of Hermione Granger with all of his memories. Upon entering the Wizarding World and discovering the prejudice against muggleborns, Lelouch decides this world must change, so he will change it.

**Requirements:**

\- Harry Potter/Code Geass Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in Book One.

\- Pairings Lelouch/Multi, Harry/Hermione

0

0

0

**I Am The Daughter Of The Kazekage? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would you do if you woke up inside the body of Temari no Sabaku with all of her memories? Build a harem for your cute, but insane, little brother, with yourself as the alpha female, of course.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Strong!Smart!Grey!Manipulative!SI/Temari

\- Eventual Iron Sands!Gaara

\- Eventual Godaime Kazekage!Gaara

\- Starts a day before the Chunin Exams Arc.

\- Pairing Gaara/Temari/Harem

\- Harem- Temari, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Anko, Kin, Tayuya, Guren, Konan.

0

0

0

**This Sesshomaru... **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After Raynare destroyed Issei Hyoudou's body so he couldn't be reincarnated as a devil, very desperate to escape her marriage to Riser, Rias seeks out the aid of the ruler of Kyoto and all Youkai... Lord Sesshomaru.

**Requirements:**

\- Inuyasha/High School DXD Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Godlike!Tenseiga!Tessaiga!Bakusaiga!Sesshomaru

\- Starts in DXD Pre-Canon.

\- Pairing Sesshomaru/Harem

\- Harem- Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yasaka, Kuroka

0

0

0

**I Am The Crimson Haired Princess Of Ruin **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would you do if you woke up inside the body of a 12 year old Rias Gremory with all of her memories and Evil Pieces, but, discovered that you and her Queen, Akeno Himejima and Rook, Koneko Toujou were not in the DXD!Verse, instead you all are in the world of Naruto?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/High School DXD Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Strong!Smart!Grey!Manipulative!SI/Rias

**Peerage**\- **Queen**\- Akeno Himejima, **Rook**\- Koneko Toujou, **Rook**\- Hinata Hyuga, **Bishop**\- Haku Yuki, **Bishop**(_Mutated Piece_)- Itachi Uchiha, **Knight**\- Zabuza Momochi, **Knight**(_Mutated Piece_)- Kimimaro Kaguya, **Pawn**(_Mutated Piece_)- Naruto Uzumaki, **Pawn**\- Shikamaru Nara, **Pawn**\- Anko Mitarashi, **Pawn**(_2x Pieces_)- Gaara no Sabaku, **Pawn**\- Temari no Sabaku, **Pawn**(_Mutated Piece_)- Nagato Uzumaki, **Pawn**\- Konan.

\- Starts a day before the Team Assignments, and DXD is before Rias claims Kiba as her Knight and Gasper as her Bishop, takes place in Naruto!Verse.

\- Pairing Rias/Harem (_Both Genders_)

\- Harem- Akeno, Koneko, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Zabuza, Haku, Anko, Gaara, Temari, Itachi, Kimimaro, Nagato, Konan.

0

0

0

**Not My Body, Not My Time **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Naruto was killed by Sasuke after the Kage Summit, due to being posioned by Sakura and was reincarnated inside the body of Yahiko with all of his memories during the time the Ame Orphans were being trained by Jiraiya?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Pairing Naruto/Konan

0

0

0

**Naruto: The Shapeshifter **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**When Naruto is pretending to be Sasuke after being assigned to Team 7 he discovers that his version of the transformation jutsu isn't an illusion like everyone else believes. What if Naruto's Kage Henge allowed him to use Dojutsu such as the Sharingan and Byakugan as if he were a member of the Uchiha and Hyuga Clans?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Strong!Smart!Metamorph!Naruto

\- Starts during the Team Assignments.

\- Pairing Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**Daughter Of The Rokudaime Hokage **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Naruto and Hinata Hyuuga's 16 year old daughter, Himawari, mysteriously found herself transported into the past and appeared in the Akatsuki's headquarters inside Amegakure right in front of Pein/Nagato and Konan?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Extremely Intelligent!Strong!Himawari

\- Powerful Water Affinity!Himawari

\- Hirashin!Himawari

\- Rasengan!Himawari

\- Pairing Nagato/Himawari/Itachi

0

0

0

**The Strongest Bishop **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Sona Sitri reincarnates Issei Hyoudou before Rias Gremory has a chance to claim him as her pawn. Rias, as a last resort to escape her marriage to Riser Phenex performs a dangerous summoning ritual alongside her Queen, Akeno Himejima, which results in them coming face to face with a recently deceased shinobi from a different dimension... Itachi Uchiha.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/High School DXD Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts a month before Canon begins.

\- Pairing Itachi/Rias/Akeno or Itachi/Multi

0

0

0

**Sasuke Uchiha: The Sandaime's Heir **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the Sandaime Hokage had left behind a Will entrusted to Jiraiya to be shared with his sucessor and Kakashi Hatake containing scrolls filled with all his knowledge of the Shinobi Arts, the Monkey Summoning Contract, and instructions in the event of his death in regards to Sasuke Uchiha, all in an effort to ensure he never had a reason to betray Konoha?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Sasuke-Centric!

\- Strong!Smart!Monkey Summoner!Sasuke

\- Political Marriage Alliance!Sasuke/Temari

\- Starts during the Sandaime's Funeral.

\- Pairing Sasuke/Temari

0

0

0

**That's It. Write it if you want. No Permission Required.**


	3. Part 3

**Use these story ideas if you want. No Permission Required.**

**Nothing Can Be Explained? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Ichigo failed to keep Orihime from being seperated from the others and she landed in the training grounds of Squad 13, right in front of Captain Ukitake? What if Orihime used her power of rejection on Ukitake's illness? How would the events of Bleach have played out if Orihime Inoue had the protection of one of the strongest soul reapers to ever live?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Soul Society Arc.

\- Pairing Ukitake/Orihime

0

0

0

**A Bossy Know It All And Her Little Moon? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-** During her second year at Hogwarts, Hermione Granger witnesses a strange blonde girl getting bullied and insulted with taunts like being called 'Looney'. How different would the Harry Potter Books have been if Hermione had stood up for Luna Lovegood like we read about her doing for house elves like Dobby?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Drama

\- Canon Divergance!

\- Femslash!

\- Starts during Book 2, The Chamber of Secrets.

\- Main Pairing Hermione/Luna

0

0

0

**The Most Electrifying... Witch? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After Sylar kills her in Season 3, Elle Bishop is reborn in the Potterverse as the younger sister of Draco Malfoy and years later Elle arrives at Hogwarts. What will happen when Elle becomes the very first Malfoy to be sorted into Ravenclaw and falls in love with a strange blonde girl who everyone calls 'Looney' Lovegood? The only thing for sure is that Elle Malfoy wont allow any 'Wrackspurts' to mess with her 'Little Moon', especially since she still has her ability to shock people.

**Requirements:**

\- Harry Potter/Heroes Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Femslash!

\- Starts during Book 2, The Chamber of Secrets.

\- Pairing Elle/Luna

0

0

0

**The Dragon Has Awakened? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After Aizen's betrayal, Ikkaku Madarame, the 3rd seat of Squad 11, decides the time for hiding his true strength... is over.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Badass!Squad 5 Captain!Ikkaku Madarame

\- Starts during the period of grace between the Soul Society Invasion arc and the Winter War.

\- Pairing is Ikkaku/Multi or Ikkaku/Momo

0

0

0

**The Flower God And The Ryoka Princess? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Orihime Inoue was captured by Shunsui Kyoraku instead of Yachiru Kusajishi?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Soul Society Arc.

\- Pairing Shunsui/Orihime

0

0

0

**The Hornet's Ice Princess? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Rukia Kuchiki had been transfered to Squad 2 after the 'death' of Kaien Shiba? What if Rukia and Soi-Fon were in a secret relationship during the events of the Soul Society Arc?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts right after Rukia is arrested by Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji Abari.

\- Pairing Rukia/Soi-Fon, Past Yoruichi/Soi-Fon

0

0

0

**The Immortal And Her Hybrid? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if a female Silas had followed Klaus to New Orleans?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Originals Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Alternate Universe!

\- Fem!Silas

\- Starts in TVD Season 4 and during The Originals Pilot.

\- Pairing Klaus/Silas

0

0

0

**Everybody Lies, Even Shinobi? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU after House Season 2. After being shot, Gregory House wakes up as Kabuto Yakushi with all of his memories.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/House M.D. Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Starts during the Chunin Exams Arc, takes place in the Naruto universe.

\- Pairing Kabuto/Multi

0

0

0

**Will One More Jutsu Change Anything? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Naruto Uzumaki had learned the Nidaime Hokage's Bringer of Darkness illusion after Shadow Clones?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- The average Konoha academy student graduates at 12 years old, but since Naruto was failed twice, thanks to Mizuki, he is 14 years old at the beginning of this story.

\- Starts during the Scroll of Seals Incident.

\- Pairing Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**I Hear Voices? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**The night after the Mizuki/Scroll of Seals incident a couple of Naruto fangirls from our reality wake up in the mindscape of Naruto Uzumaki and he hears them talking to him from inside his head. What if they taught him everything they could think of using his Shadow Clones?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Powerful!Badass!Smart!Ladies Man!Naruto

\- The fangirls teach Naruto, Seduction Techniques, Chakra Control, Raikiri, Rasengan, Rasenrengan, Oodama Rasengan, Elemental Manipulation/Jutsu's, Rasenshuriken, and Rasenringu.

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Pairing Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**It's Good To Be King? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Robert Baratheon had arrived earlier and killed Gregor Clegane and Amory Lorch, saving Elia Martell and her daughter Rhaenys? What if King Robert had married both Elia and Cersei Lannister?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Elia isn't raped, Elia and Rhaenys Live!

\- Starts during the Sacking Of Kings Landing.

\- Pairing Robert/Elia/Cersei

0

0

0

**I Am The Original Father? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would you do if you woke up in the body of Mikael with all of his memories?

**Requirements:**

\- Starts in Season 3.

\- Pairing Mikael/Multi

0

0

0

**Another Rebellion? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Zabuza Momochi recieved the memories of the now dead King Robert Baratheon after his first fight with Kakashi Hatake?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Game of Thrones Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Strong!Badass!Eventual Gondaime Mizukage!Zabuza Baratheon

\- Starts during the Wave Country Arc, takes place in the Naruto universe.

\- Pairing Zabuza/Multi

0

0

0

**Gondaime Hokage: ****Hanabi**** Hyuuga? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Hanabi is Hinata's fraternal twin sister and is placed on Team 7 instead of Sakura Haruno. What if Hanabi Hyuuga fought Sasuke Uchiha at the VotE, instead of Naruto Uzumaki?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Team Assignments.

\- Powerful Fire Affinity!Flame Juken!Flame Kaiten!Hanabi

\- Male!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Pairing Hanabi/Reverse Harem, Naruto/Hinata

\- Harem- Haku, Gaara, Itachi, Kimimaro, Kakashi, Sasuke.

0

0

0

**The Akatsuki: Heroes Or Villians? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After Pein's Invasion. The Rokudaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Anko Mitarashi, Kakashi Hatake and several others, all find themselves in another dimension, where they are forced to read a book about an alternate reality in which the Akatsuki are exactly like the Justice Lords from the Justice League universe.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- This is a story in which you have to write it and then go back and fill in the reactions from the characters reading it after each chapter you create.

\- Pairing Book!Nagato/Konan/Itachi, Naruto/Hinata/Anko

0

0

0

**Looking Without Seeing? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Hinata Hyuuga is killed by Pein and finds herself inside the body of Rin Nohara during the Third Shinobi War Era. What if Obito Uchiha reminded her of Naruto Uzumaki?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during Pein's Invasion.

\- Pairing Obito/Hinata

0

0

0

**I Am Katherine Pierce... Or Maybe Not? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**An SI wakes up in the dessicated body of Katherine Pierce with all of her memories inside the tomb underneath Fell's Church. What if the SI later discovered that the body she has taken over was actually a clone made by whatever powers that be sent her into the Vampire Diaries universe?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- SI/OFC/Clone!Katherine

\- Starts in Season One.

\- Pairing Damon/OFC/Elijah

0

0

0

**Keep The Streets Empty For Me? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the vampires came out of the coffin on the same night as the ball at the Mikaelson family mansion in Mystic Falls?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/True Blood Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in the Vampire Diaries Season 3, True Blood Pre-Series on the night of the 'Great Revealation'.

\- Main Pairing Godric/Rebekah

0

0

0

**Retsu Unohona Mitarashi? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After she dies, Retsu Unohona is reborn as the fraternal twin sister of Anko Mitarashi with all of her knowledge/abilities.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Third Shinobi War Era.

\- Pairing Retsu/Anko

0

0

0

**Emperor Aizen? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if, Souske Aizen had never intended to kill the Soul King? What if Aizen's real plan was to become the ruler of both Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, and Orihime Inoue is only the beginning of his ambitions?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts right when Orihime arrives in Hueco Mundo.

\- Pairing Aizen/Orihime/Multi

0

0

0

**Anything For ****Naruto**CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if, 15 years old Himawari and Sarada traveled back in time to save Naruto from being betrayed and killed by Sasuke? Everything goes according to their plan, except for the part where they arrive inside of Naruto's apartment without any clothes on.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts right after Naruto returns to Konoha.

\- Pairing Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**I Am The Dark Slayer? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What would you do if you found yourself in the Buffy The Vampire Slayer Tv Show inside the body of Faith, without her memories to guide you and to make matters worse she has been in a coma for months? What if the first characters you meet are Spike and Harmony?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in Season 4, while Spike is looking for the Gem of Amara.

\- Smart!Manipulative!SI/Faith

\- Badass!Gem of Amara!Spike

\- Pairing Faith/Spike

0

0

0

**Here Without You, But Still Alive **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Something more than just picking herbs and talking happened between Naruto Uzumaki and Haku. When Naruto returns to Konoha heartbroken, Ayame Ichiraku and Hinata Hyuuga are the only people in the whole village who care enough to comfort him.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Serious!Strong!Smart!Protective!Naruto

\- Strong!Powerful Water Affinity!Water Whips Kaiten!Hinata

\- The average Konoha academy student graduates at 13 years old, but since Naruto was failed twice, thanks to Mizuki, he is 15 years old at the beginning of this story.

\- Flashback of a Naruto and Fem!Haku lemon.

\- Starts after the Wave Country Arc.

\- Pairing Past!Naruto/Haku, Naruto/Ayame/Hinata

0

0

0

**Raizen Of The ****Iron Sands**CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. A self insert wakes up inside the body of the Sandaime Kazekage's son, Raizen, with all of his memories.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Highly Adaptive!Smart!Manipulative!Iron Sands!Kage Level!SI/OC

\- Raizen is 26 years old and Jounin sensei of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro.

\- Eventual Gondaime Kazekage!Raizen

\- Eventual Suna Jounin!Anko Mitarashi

\- Eventual Jounin Commander!Gaara

\- Eventual Suna Chunin!Yakumo Kurama

\- Political Marriage Alliance!Gaara no Sabaku and Hinata Hyuuga

\- Starts during the Chunin Exam Arc.

\- Pairing OC/Temari/Anko, Gaara/Yakumo/Hinata

0

0

0

**An X Rank Mission? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. News of Naruto Uzumaki saving Wave country spreads all the way to Kumo and the Yondaime Raikage figures out the identity of Naruto's parents, so he assigns a seduction mission to Yugito, Mabui, Samui and Karui. What if they fall in love with Naruto?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- The average Konoha academy student graduates at 12 years old, but since Naruto was failed twice, thanks to Mizuki, he is 15 years old at the beginning of this story.

\- Starts during the Chunin Exams Arc.

\- Pairing Naruto/Yugito/Mabui/Samui/Karui

0

0

0

**Naruto Shippuden Perverts Paradise **CHALLENGE

Idea inspired by reading The Three Spheres of Chaos by MercenaryGrax

**Summary-**During his training trip, Naruto loses control of himself and unleashes a significant amount of unstable demonic chakra, at that moment in time, Naruto creates rifts in space/time to the world of Naruto. The following individuals are pulled into Canon before the rifts close, Yoruichi Shihoin, Rangiku Matsumoto, Orihime Inoue, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko Toujou, Viletta Nu, C.C. and Kallen.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach/High School DXD/Code Geass Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Timelines - Bleach - Confrontation with Aizen on Sokyoku Hill, High School DXD - Rating Game against Riser Phenex, Code Geass - Shinjuku Massacre.

\- Highly Adaptive!Strong!Smart!Naruto

\- Eventual Geass!Naruto, Naruto's Geass ability is instant regeneration.

\- Eventual Rokudaime Hokage!Naruto

\- The average Konoha academy student graduates at 12 years old, but since Naruto was failed twice, thanks to Mizuki, he is 15 years old at the beginning of this story.

\- Starts a year into the Three Year Training Trip.

\- Pairing is Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**Naruto Shippuden The Chaotic Maelstrom **CHALLENGE

Idea inspired by reading The Three Spheres of Chaos by MercenaryGrax

**Summary-**During his training trip, Naruto loses control of himself and unleashes a significant amount of unstable demonic chakra, at that moment in time, Naruto creates rifts in space/time to the world of Naruto. The following individuals are pulled into Canon before the rifts close, Ororo Munroe, Rogue, Mystique, Wanda Maximoff, Aalya Secura, Ahsoka Tano, Pyrrha Nikos and Cinder Fall.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/X-Men Evolution/Star Wars/RWBY Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Timelines - X-Men Evolution - Wanda joins the Brotherhood in the shopping mall, Star Wars - Unsure, before the Clone Wars, RWBY - right before Cinder kills Pyrrha.

\- Highly Adaptive!Strong!Smart!Naruto

\- Eventual Rokudaime Hokage!Naruto

\- The average Konoha academy student graduates at 12 years old, but since Naruto was failed twice, thanks to Mizuki, he is 15 years old at the beginning of this story.

\- Starts a year into the Three Year Training Trip.

\- Pairing is Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**King Of The North**** Or Should It Be Emperor? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-AU. The night after he is named King of the North, Robb Stark makes a decision which changes everything. What if, the North and its people were forced by their new King, to allow Mance Rayder and his massive army to live on the Northern lands? What if, the Wall and Night's Watch was reinforced with over 75,000 freefolk? How will Westeros handle the news that the North has become a very large and powerful empire?

**Requirements:**

\- AU GoT!Verse, Arya Stark is Sansa's fraternal twin. Sansa and Arya both escaped Kings Landing together and are about to reach the Camp of the Northern Army. Meanwhile Robb Stark has just become King of the North and at the same time Daenerys Targaryen and her dragons have begun making their way through the Red Wastes to Quarth.

\- Robb Stark will decree Jon Snow is now Jon Stark and make him his heir.

\- Pairing Robb/Jeyne/Sansa/Daenerys/Margery, Jon/Arya/Ygritte/Val

0

0

0

**A Different Kind Of ****Justice **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What happens when Frank Castle saves Alicia Baker?

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/The Punisher Crossover

\- Re-write of the Smallville Season 4 episode 'Pariah'.

\- Takes place after the first Punisher movie.

\- Pairing Clark/Alicia

0

0

0

**Lex Luthor Kneels To Absolutely Nobody **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Brainiac and Zod understimated the strength of will that lies within Lex Luthor? How would the events of Smallville play out if the Phantom of General Zod was destroyed after having failed to take possesion of Lex Luthor's body? Prepare to witness a Lex Luthor with all the powers of a true Kryptonian as he brings about a great change to the Earth. But will it be a good or bad change? Only the author knows.

**Requirements:**

\- This is a Lex-Centric story.

\- Badass!Kryptonian!Lex

\- ''Brothers'' Lex and Clark

\- Pairing Lex/Lana/Chloe/Kara, Clark/Raya/Tess

0

0

0

**I Am The Real God Of Shinobi **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if an extremely powerful and skilled SI/Hashirama Senju appeared in the Canon!Verse inside of Konoha during the Chunin Exam Finals right after the fight between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- This is a Self-Insert/Godlike!Fic.

\- Godlike!Mokuton!SI/Hashirama

\- Pairing Hashirama/Multi

0

0

0

**One Slayer VS A City Full Of Zombies **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the Watchers Council allowed the Umbrella Corporation to transfer Faith from Sunnydale to the hospital in Racoon City while she was in a coma? What will Alice do when she wakes up only to discover Faith asleep in the same room as her?

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Resident Evil Movies Crossover

\- Category Romance/Horror

\- Starts in Resident Evil Apocalypse and Buffy Season 4.

\- Pairing Alice/Faith/Jill

0

0

0

**Faith And The Zombie Apocalypse **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. The T-Virius Outbreak occurs three months before Faith wakes up from her coma. What if the Redfield Convoy comes to Sunnydale, California looking for supplies, and Claire Redfield and Jill Valentine find a still asleep Faith inside the hospital?

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Resident Evil Movies Crossover

\- Category Romance/Horror

\- Femslash!

\- AU Resident Evil!Verse. Rain survived the 'Hive' but ended up being experimented on with the T-Virius right along with Alice. Rain Ocampo, Alice Abernathy, Jill Valentine and Angela Ashford escaped Raccoon City and have joined up with Claire Redfield and her convoy.

\- Starts in Season 4 during the episode 'This Year's Girl' and Resident Evil is sometime between Apocalypse and Extinction.

\- Pairings Claire/Faith/Jill, Alice/Rain, Angela/K-Mart, Buffy/Willow/Anya

0

0

0

**The Child Of Prophecy... Haku****? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-AU. Anakin Skywalker and his wives Padme, Aayla and Ahsoka come to the world of Naruto and land their spaceship in Wave Country right in the middle of the Battle at the Bridge. What if Haku was The Chosen One?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Star Wars Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Powerful!Grey!Wielder of the Force!Haku

\- Male!Haku, Haku and Zabuza Live!

\- Fem!Naruto, Natsumi Uzumaki.

\- Starts during the Wave Country Arc.

\- Pairing Anakin/Padme/Aayla/Ahsoka, Haku/Natsumi/Hinata/Anko

0

0

0

**The Genjutsu Princess Of Kumo **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-AU. Yakumo Kurama is kidnapped on the same night as Hinata Hyuuga. Unfortunately, for Konoha, she is already inside Lightning Country before her disappearance is discovered. What if Yakumo returned to Konoha for the Chunin Exams with the Nibi Jinchuuriki by her side?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Extremely Intelligent!Strong!Grey!Manipulative!Yakumo

\- Starts during the Chunin Exams Arc.

\- Pairing Yakumo/Yugito

0

0

0

**I Am The CEO Of Zombies Incorporated****? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-An SI wakes up in the body of Harry Potter with all of his memories. What will the SI do when he goes to Gringotts where he discovers that he is insanely rich, betrothed to Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass, and he is the owner of some huge company in America... The Umbrella Corporation? Really? Bloody Hell!

**Requirements:**

\- Harry Potter/Resident Evil Movies Crossover

\- Category Romance/Horror

\- Strong!Smart!Grey!Manipulative!SI/Harry

\- Deadpool-Like!Seer!Luna

\- Hogwarts students begin attending when they are 13 years old.

\- Starts during the Goblet of Fire and a year before Resident Evil Genesis.

\- Pairing Harry/Luna/Susan/Daphne, Eventual Harry/Multi

0

0

0

**Maybe I'm Amazed? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Goes AU during Aizen's Betrayal. Byakuya doesn't arrive quick enough to save Rukia from being stabbed by Gin's Zanpakuto. What if Byakuya Kuchiki became enraged and released his Bankai before proceeding to kill Gin Ichimaru? Rukia survives, although, witnessing her brothers reaction to her 'death' changes the way she views their relationship.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts in Bleach Episode 62.

\- Pairing Byakuya/Rukia

0

0

0

**It Doesn't Matter, When We're Together **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Goes AU at the beginning of Season 2. Jeremy wasn't wearing the Gilbert family ring when Damon killed him and he is reincarnated as the fraternal twin brother of Damon Salvatore, with all of his memories. How would Jeremy and Anna's love story play out if they met over 150 years earlier?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Eventual Vampire!Jeremy

\- Starts in the year 1861.

\- Pairing Jeremy/Anna, Eventual Jeremy/Anna/Pearl

0

0

0

**Always And Forever, With The Original Sister **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Goes AU beginning Mid-Season 4. After he is killed by Silas, Jeremy Gilbert is reincarnated as Jeremiah, the younger brother of Tatia Petrova, with all of his memories. What if Jeremy once again found himself becoming friends with Kol Mikaelson, but much more with his beautiful sister Rebekah? How much will the future change with Rebekah Mikaelson being happily married and in love for over a thousand years?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Eventual Original!Jeremy

\- Starts One Thousand Years before the Pilot.

\- Pairing Jeremy/Rebekah

0

0

0

**This Is The Family Business, Sam, We're... Shinobi? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-AU Supernatural!Verse, Sam and Dean are killed by Lucifer at the end of Season 5. What if the Winchester brothers were reincarnated inside the bodies of Itachi and Shisui Uchiha with all of their memories?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Supernatural Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Dean Winchester is Mangekyo Sharingan!Itachi Uchiha

\- Sam Winchester is Mangekyo Sharingan!Shisui Uchiha

\- Starts before the Uchiha Clan Massacre, takes place in the Naruto universe.

\- Pairing Dean/Anko is Itachi/Anko, Sam/Hana is Shisui/Hana

0

0

0

**Forever With... Zabuza-Sama? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What would Lord Sesshomaru and Rin do if they woke up inside the bodies of Zabuza Momochi and Haku with all of their memories?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Inuyasha Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Fem!Haku

\- Starts during the Wave Country Arc, takes place in the Naruto universe.

\- Pairing Sesshomaru/Rin is Zabuza/Haku

0

0

0

**I Don't Plan To Stay In Konoha **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-An SI wakes up inside the body of Hinata with all of her memories on the day Naruto Uzumaki leaves with Jiraiya on his training trip. What if Hinata Hyuuga, Anko Mitarashi, and Yakumo Kurama join the Akatsuki after the 'Rescue The Kazekage Arc'?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Highly Adaptive!Strong!Smart!Grey!Manipulative!SI/Hinata

\- Powerful Water Affinity!SI/Hinata

\- The curse mark on Anko is removed.

\- Starts during Naruto Shippuden 'Homecoming'.

\- Pairing Pre Established Hinata/Anko/Yakumo, Eventual Hinata/Multi

\- Hinata/Multi is Both Genders.

0

0

0

**Going Home With You **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if 'The Zoner' Gloria and Raya were lovers and helped each other survive inside the Phantom Zone? What if Gloria, Raya, and Clark all escaped together?

**Requirements:**

\- Gloria is from Season 06 Episode 03 'Wither'.

\- Starts at the beginning of Season 06 Episode 01 'Zod'.

\- Pairing Pre Established Gloria/Raya Eventual Clark/Gloria/Raya

0

0

0

**How The Hell Did We Turn Out Like This? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-The Scoobies, Angel and Faith, but Willow, Xander and Giles in particular are shocked by the arrival of five people from an alternate universe who bring shocking revelations as to what their lives could have been like. How much of a change could Soldier!Xander dusting Angel on that fateful Halloween night have made?

**Requirements:**

\- AU Season 3!Willow using magic accidently sends herself, her girlfriend Faith, Xander, Jenny, and Kendra to the Canon!Verse.

\- AU Xander has learned how to call upon the remanants of the Hyena and Soldier spirits inside of him.

\- Starts in Season 3 after the fake watcher Gwendolyn Post incident.

\- Pairings AU Xander/Jenny/Kendra, AU Willow/Faith

0

0

0

**Ichigo Unohona Aizen **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-The Captains, Lieutenants and Ryoka, but Ichigo Kurosaki, Restsu Unohona and Souske Aizen in particular are shocked by the arrival of four people from an alternate universe who bring unbelievable revelations as to what their lives could have been like. How much of a change could Ichigo Kurosaki having different parents make?

**Requirements:**

\- AU Bleach!Verse, Aizen never commited any crimes or betrayed Soul Society. Ichigo Unohona Aizen is the son of Souske Aizen and Retsu Unohona. His Zanpakuto is Muramasa and he is a master of Zanjutsu, Shunpo and Kido. He is almost 250 years old. His girlfriends are Rangiku Matsumoto, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Mashiro Kuna.

\- Extremely Intelligent!Badass!Squad 12 Captain!Ichigo Unohona Aizen

\- Squad 10 Captain!AU Rangiku, Squad 2 Captain!AU Yoruichi, Squad 12 Lieutenant!AU Mashiro.

\- AU Aizen using the Hogyoku accidently sends them to the Canon!Verse.

\- Starts during the Soul Society Arc.

\- Pairing AU Ichigo/Multi, Canon Ichigo/Rukia

0

0

0

**I Am The Sandaime Hokage **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-An SI finds himself waking up in Hiruzen Sarutobi's body with all of his memories. What if he decided to screw around with the lives of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha while attempting to correct as many of the mistakes he thinks were made in canon as he possibly can?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- A Self-Insert fic, in which the SI is not the main character or focus of the story, this is Naruto/Sasuke-Centric with the SI being followed through interludes.

\- Extremely Intelligent!Manipulative!Proactive!SI/Hiruzen

\- Clan Restoration Act! Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha

\- Starts a day before the Team Assignments.

\- Fem!Haku, Haku and Zabuza Live!

\- SI makes Tsunade return to Konoha after the Wave country arc!

\- Pairings Naruto/Harem, Sasuke/Harem

**Recommended:**

\- Naruto's Harem- Hinata Hyuuga, Ayame Ichiraku, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka, Haku Yuki, Yakumo Kurama, Kin Tsuchi.

\- Sasuke's Harem- Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Temari no Sabaku, Karin Uzumaki, Tayuya Uzumaki.

0

0

0

**A Strange New World? **CHALLENGE

Idea somewhat inspired by reading Naruto Tornado of Souls By Thayerblue1

**Summary-**AU X-Men Evolution!Verse. Several individuals appear in the world of Naruto. Kitty Pride/Shadowcat, Remy Labeau/Gambit, Logan Howlett/Wolverine, Ororo Munroe/Storm, Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch and Anna Marie/Rogue appear in the tower inside the Forest of Death right in the middle of the fight between Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga.

At the same time in Wave country on the Great Naruto Bridge, Erik Lensherr/Magneto, Raven Darkholme/Mystique, Charles Xavier/Professor X, Emma Frost/White Queen and Jean Grey/Phoenix appear.

Main Characters are Naruto Uzumaki, Kitty Pride, Hinata Hyuuga, Gambit, Wanda and Rogue.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/X-Men Evolution Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Chunin Exam Prelims, and takes place in the Naruto universe.

\- Main Pairings Naruto/Kitty, Gambit/Hinata, Rogue/Wanda.

\- Side Pairings Wolverine/Storm, Emma/Jean.

0

0

0

**Harry Potter: The One True King **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**The Goddess of Death offers her Master a way to escape from the forces seeking to control him in the wizarding world, only for Harry to land in another universe that is possibly even more dangerous than his own. What if Harry lands in the Red Wastes and is found by Daenerys Targeryen?

**Requirements:**

\- Harry Potter/Game of Thrones Crossover

\- Smut with Plot!

\- Extremely Intelligent!Badass!Master of Death!Parselmouth!Harry

\- Starts right after the dragons are born, takes place in the GoT universe.

\- Pairing Harry/Harem

\- Harem- Daenerys Targeryen, Missandei, Arianne Martell, Sansa Stark, Margery Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon.

0

0

0

**Not Just Following Orders? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the Rokudaime Hokage, Danzo, assigned Anko Mitarashi to an X Ranked seduction mission and her targets were Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Humor

\- Starts a day after Pein's Invasion.

\- Pairing Naruto/Hinata/Anko

0

0

0

**The Doppelganger's Brother **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**An SI wakes up in the body of Jeremy Gilbert and finds himself buried balls deep inside a passed out Vicki Donovan.

**Requirements:**

\- Smut with Plot!

\- Extremely Intelligent!Dark!Manipulative!SI/Jeremy

\- Starts a week before the Pilot.

\- Pairing Jeremy/Multi

0

0

0

**Zombie Abuse? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if there had been a male scientist inside the 'Hive' who was insane and conducted experiments on female zombies in order to discover if they were capable of reproducing? What if this creepy bastard was still alive and hiding with a briefcase filled with the Anti-Virius inside of 'Dining Hall B' when Rain Ocampo and the others arrive?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Horror

\- This is a Rain-Centric story.

\- Badass!Rain, Rain Lives!

\- Starts during the first Resident Evil Movie.

\- Pairing Rain/Alice

0

0

0

**That's It. Write it if you want. No Permission Required.**


	4. Part 4

**Use these story ideas if you want. No Permission Required.**

**Naruto Gremory Phenex **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**The arranged marriage between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex was created in the hope that a child from this union would inherit both of their abilities and go on to become an ungodly powerful devil without equal. What if, unknown to both the Gremory and Phenex Clans, one such devil already existed? Twenty-Five years before Rias was born, Kushina Gremory and Minato Phenex vanished from the Underworld and were assumed KIA, but in reality they lived among the humans and eventually had a son named Naruto. What if Kushina and Minato were killed by a group of Fallen and Naruto was saved by the Archangel, Gabriel?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/High School DXD Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- OP!Super Devil!Naruto

\- Main Pairing Naruto/Gabriel or Naruto/Gabriel/Multi

0

0

0

**Elle ****Yamanaka**CHALLENGE

**Summary-**The night after the Kyuubi attack the Goddess Kami asks her sister the Shinigami for a way to help her Child of Prophecy? This is good news for Elle Bishop as she is given a second chance at life, the bad news is she has to help Naruto Uzumaki fulfill his destiny in any way she can. Luckily, for Elle, she still has her ability to shock people.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Heroes Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Elle is reborn as the twin sister of Ino Yamanaka.

\- Elle, Naruto, and Hinata are Team 8.

\- Starts during the Team Assignments.

\- Pairings Haku/Elle/Gaara, Naruto/Hinata

0

0

0

**Whatever Doesn't Kill Me **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Haku had chosen to place Naruto in a death-like state instead of Sasuke and this resulted in the Kyuubi's chakra escaping and the chakra of both of Minato and Kushina being absorbed by Naruto? The outcome, a Naruto who has all the knowledge/abilities of both his parents.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Extremely Intelligent!Strong!Highly Adaptive!Chakra Chains!Naruto

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Starts during the Battle at the Bridge.

\- Main Pairing Naruto/Haku/Temari/Hinata/Anko

0

0

0

**What We Have In Common Is The Pain **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Naruto and Gaara truly embraced their bond after their fight and made a blood promise to always be there for each other as brothers?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful Wind Affinity!Naruto

\- Eventual Rokudaime Hokage!Naruto

\- Eventual Iron Sands!Godaime Kazekage!Gaara

\- Powerful Water Affinity!Eventual Jounin!Hinata

\- Starts during the Sound-Sand Invasion

\- Pairings Naruto/Temari, Gaara/Hinata

0

0

0

**Lord Sesshomaru: Ruler Of The Elemental Nations **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Sesshomaru was banished by the Shikon Jewel right before it was destroyed and landed in the Naruto!Verse inside Konoha during the Sound-Sand Invasion?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Inuyasha Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Godlike!Tenseiga!Tokijin!Bakusaiga!Sesshomaru

\- Pairing Sesshomaru/Multi

0

0

0

**Orochimaru: Rebirth Of The Kaguya Clan **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Orochimaru found a way to heal and then permanently take over the body of Kimimaro Kaguya before the Sound-Sand Invasion?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Horror

\- Powerful!Dead Bone Pulse!Orochimaru

\- Starts during the Chunin Exams Arc.

\- Pairing Orochimaru/Multi

0

0

0

**Don't Ever Let It End **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After episode 237. One of the Earth's Greatest Warrior's, Vegeta, a 'Proud Saiyan Prince' has just made the Ultimate Sacrifice for his loved one's, but, what if, afterwards, he somehow found himself in the past, on the same planet as Kid Buu and The Supreme Kai of The West?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Super Saiyan 2!Vegeta, Eventual Super Saiyan 3!Vegeta.

\- Alive!Supreme Kai of The West aka Rin

\- Fasha Lives!

\- Fem!17, Fem!Broly is Brola

\- Pairing is Vegeta/Rin/Fasha/Bulma/17/18/Brola

0

0

0

**The Princess Of Hell **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Hermione Granger is the daughter of 'Yellow-Eyes' and she recieves all of Azazel's knowledge/abilities when Dean Winchester kills him.

**Requirements:**

\- Supernatural/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Extremely Intelligent!Powerful!Dark!Manipulative!Demon!Hermione

\- Starts in Supernatural Season 3.

\- Pairing Dean/Hermione

0

0

0

**Team Free Will In Westeros **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**At the end of Season 5, Chuck/God decides to have some fun and also reward the Winchesters for preventing the apocalypse, so the deity sends Dean, Sam, and Castiel to Westeros where they mysteriously appear right in front of a shocked Daenerys Targeryen and the remnants of her Khalasar.

**Requirements:**

\- Supernatural/Game of Thrones Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in GoT during Daenerys Targeryen's journey through the Red Wastes to Qarth.

\- Pairings Dean/Daenerys, Sam/Margery, Castiel/Sansa

0

0

0

**The Thunder Princess Of Konoha **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Kakashi Hatake had taken Hinata Hyuuga as his apprentice during Naruto's Training Trip with Jiraiya?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful Lightning Affinity!Hinata

\- Starts when Naruto returns.

\- Pairing Pre Established Kakashi/Hinata

0

0

0

**Riser Phenex Unmasked **CHALLENGE

Okay, so we've all seen alot of Riser bashing in many fanfics, but I've always thought it would be pretty cool if Riser Phenex pulled an Aizen(_Bleach_) and was only pretending to be the person everyone thinks he is, so I thought this story idea up.

**Summary-**What if the Riser Phenex everyone believes they know was really a 'mask' he wears in public but, in reality he is powerful, intelligent and kind? How different would things have turned out if Rias Gremory met the 'real' Riser a day before the Rating Game for her freedom was to occur?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- This is a Riser Phenex 'Redemption' story.

\- Extremely Intelligent!Powerful!Manipulative!Good!Riser

\- Pairing Riser/Multi

0

0

0

**The Strongest Queen's Queen **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Grayfia helped Rias escape her marriage to Riser by reincarnating her as her Queen?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts on the night before the meeting with Riser, when Rias tries to give Issei her virginity.

\- Pairing Grayfia/Rias

0

0

0

**Welcome To The Shinobi World, Dattebayo? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After Rias's plans for Issei end in tragedy, due to Raynare destroying his body to the point where she is unable to reincarnate him as a devil. Rias begins research on teleportation between dimensions as a way to escape her upcoming marriage to Riser Phenex. What will happen when Rias, Akeno and Koneko appear inside the Akatsuki's hideout during the Rescue The Kazekage Arc?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/High School DXD Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Strong/Smart!Naruto, One-Handed Rasengan, Wind/Water Ninjutsu's, Rasenrengan and Rasenringu.

\- Pairings Naruto/Rias/Akeno/Koneko

0

0

0

**Nagato ****Gremory **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Pein/Nagato was reborn as the fraternal twin of Rias Gremory with all of his knowledge/abilities? What if Konan was reborn as the twin sister of Sona Sitri? What will happen when 'God' meets his 'Angel' in this strange new world?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/High School DXD Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Godlike!Rinnegan!Power of Destruction!Nagato

\- Pairing Nagato/Konan/Multi

0

0

0

**A Wannabe God Reborn **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Kira/Light Yagami do if he was reborn as the fraternal twin brother of Itachi Uchiha?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Death Note Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Extremely Intelligent!Manipulative!Mangekyo Sharingan!Kira

\- Starts 7 years before the Kyuubi Attacks Konoha.

\- Pairing Kira/Anko/Kurenai/Hana/Yugao

0

0

0

**Konoha's Champion Of Chaos **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Xander Harris dressed as the Akasuki 'Leader' Pein that fateful Halloween night and has been transported by The PTB into the world of Naruto, right in the middle of the fight between the Sandaime Hokage and Orochimaru during the Sound-Sand Invasion.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Powerful!Rinnegan!Xander

\- Sandaime Lives!

\- Pairing Xander/Anko

0

0

0

**It Is What It Is? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Sona Sitri had a crush on her best friend and challenged Riser Phenex to a Rating Game for the right to marry Rias Gremory?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Extremely Intelligent!Strong!Sona

\- Pairing Sona/Rias

0

0

0

**Evil Ways: The Manipulations Of A Traitor **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Masaki Kurosaki was sent to the Soul Society after her death and eventually became the 3rd Seat of Squad 5? What if she also fell in love and married her Captain, Souske Aizen?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Masaki has no memories of her human life, besides her name.

\- Starts during the Soul Society Arc.

\- Pairing Pre Established Aizen/Masaki

0

0

0

**Devils At Hogwarts **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After Rias's plans for Issei end in tradegy, due to Raynare destroying his body to the point where she is unable to reincarnate him as a devil. Rias begins research on teleportation between dimensions as a means to escape her upcoming marriage to Riser Phenex. What will happen when Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujou appear during the Goblet of Fire right after Harry Potter is selected for the Tri-Wizard Tournament?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/High School DXD Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Pairings Harry/Rias/Akeno, Luna/Koneko

0

0

0

**Sasuke Is The New Demon Of The Mist, Dattebayo? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Haku survived and Zabuza Momochi named Sasuke Uchiha as his heir before his death?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Kubikiribōchō Weilder!Water/Lightning Affinity!Sasuke

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Starts during the Wave Country Arc.

\- Pairing Sasuke/Harem, Naruto/Hinata/Ino

\- Harem- Haku, Ayame, Temari, Anko, Kin, Tayuya.

0

0

0

**The Black Prince, Dreaming of Death **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Lelouch Vi Britannia had a nightmare of everything that is to come the night before the Shinjuku Massacre and tried to ignore it?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts during the Shinjuku Massacre.

\- Pairing Lelouch/Harem

\- Harem- C.C., Kallen, Villeta, Sayoko, Milly, Shirley, Cornelia, Euphemia, Rakshata, Kaguya.

0

0

0

**The Blind Princess Changes Everything **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Nunally Vi Britannia had been among the Ashford Academy students during the Lake Kawaguchi incident and she was the one who protected Nina from the terrorists? What if Lelouch was forced to reveal himself as Zero to Cornelia so they could work together and save their beloved sisters?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts a day before Lake Kawaguchi.

\- Pairing Nunally/Nina/Euphemia

0

0

0

**Code Geass: Zero's MAD Plan? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Lelouch was the first to find out about Nina's research into creating the FLEIA weapon and he came up with the idea of Mutually Assured Destruction as a last resort, in the event all his other plans fail?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts a day after the Lake Kawaguchi Incident.

\- Pairing Lelouch/Harem, Nina/Euphemia

\- Harem- C.C., Sayoko, Kallen,Yuko_(Kallen's Japanese Mom)_, Milly, Shirley, Villeta, Cornelia, Rakshata, Kaguya.

0

0

0

**Code Geass: The Soul Remembers **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU Naruto!Verse. Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga die after a jealous Sakura Haruno finds them kissing after Pein's Invasion. They are reborn as Naruto Kozuki and Hinata Kururugi with all their memories. What will happen when they meet once more during the Shinjuku Massacre?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Code Geass Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Naoto Stadfelt doesn't exist, Naruto takes his place.

\- Pairings Naruto/Hinata or Naruto/Harem, Lelouch/C.C./Kallen

\- Harem- Hinata, Villeta, Nunally, Sayoko, Shirley, Milly, Cornelia, Euphemia, Rakshata, Kaguya.

0

0

0

**Gods Die But They Don't Stay Dead? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After his death, Pein/Nagato was reborn in the DXD universe as the fraternal twin brother of Rias Gremory. What will happen when Nagato Gremory and his Wives and their Peerage members arrive in the world of Naruto just in time to save the life of Ame's Paper Angel?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/High School DXD Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Godlike!Rinnegan!Power of Destruction!Nagato Gremory

\- Begin story with a short summary about Nagato's time in the DXD Verse.

\- Starts in the Narutoverse during the fight between 'Madara' and Konan.

\- Pairing Nagato/Harem

\- Harem- Rias, Akeno, Sona, Serafall, Kuroka, Konan, Mei, Anko, Samui, Possibly Others?

0

0

0

**A Reason To Live, One More Time? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After his Zero Requeim, Lelouch Vi Britannia is reborn as the older brother of Yakumo Kurama, with all of his memories and Geass.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Code Geass Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Strong!Elite-Jounin!Lelouch

\- Strong!Chunin!Yakumo

\- Lelouch, Anko and Yakumo are sent as backup for Team 7

\- Male!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Starts during the Wave Country Arc, and takes place in the Naruto universe.

\- Pairings Lelouch/Anko/Ayame, Haku/Yakumo, Naruto/Hinata

0

0

0

**Amelia Gilbert Mikaelson **CHALLENGE

So, I always wondered, if Elena's blood can create Hybrids, does that mean Klaus could have children with her? This idea was based around that thought.

**Summary**-The Mystic Falls gang and the Originals, but Elena, Stefan and Klaus in particular are shocked by the arrival of a young woman from an alternate universe who brings suprising revelations as to how their lives could have been happier. What if a single major event in the life of Elena Gilbert happened differently?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- AU Vampire Diaries!Verse, Klaus saved Elena the night her parents died. Amelia Gilbert Mikaelson is the daughter of Elena and Klaus. She is an Original Tribrid!Vampire/Werewolf/Witch. Her girlfriend is Lexi, she wasn't killed by Damon. Jenna, Anna, Pearl and Rose are alive.

\- AU!Bonnie screws up a spell and sends Amelia to the Canon!Verse.

\- OFC Amelia undaggers Elijah, Kol, and Finn, stops Klaus from using compulsion on Stefan and helps him with his creating Hybrids problem. Amelia also tells everyone about several other possible future problems, mainly Mikael, Esther, Finn, Dark!Alaric, The Cure, and Silas.

\- Starts in Season 3 during 'Prank Night'.

\- Pairings Elena/Klaus, Damon/Rebekah, Elijah/Katherine, Kol/Bonnie, Finn/Sage, Stefan/Caroline, Alaric/Meredith, Jeremy/Nadia

0

0

0

**The Saiyan With A Lavendar Tail? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Trunks isn't the only one who shows up to warn the Z Warriors about a future threat, Vegeta and 18's 17 year old daughter from an alternate universe, Hinata, has used the Earth's Dragonballs to travel back in time to save her beloved father and reveals how first Gohan was killed and then Vegeta sacrificed himself in an attempt to stop Majin Buu? Unfortunately, Hinata's parents never told her anything about Dr. Gero and his android creations, not to mention that it was Gohan who defeated Cell, instead of the idiotic human, known as Hercule.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Dragonball Z Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Super Saiyan 1.5!Hinata

\- Starts right after Trunks kills Frieza and King Cold.

\- Father/Daughter Relationship Vegeta/Hinata

\- Pairings Goku/Hinata, Vegeta/18

0

0

0

**Team Jiraiya? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Jiraiya had been the one to find and train Kimimaro, Tayuya and Guren? What if they were participants in the Chunin Exams with Jiraiya as their Sensei?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Main character is Kimimaro Kaguya

\- Starts during the Chunin Exams Arc

\- Pairing Kimimaro/Tayuya/Guren

0

0

0

**The Demon Of The Mist And His Angry Hornet? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Zabuza Momochi was the Vice Captain of Squad 2 during the events of the Soul Society Arc?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Pairing Pre Established Zabuza/Soi-Fon

0

0

0

**That's It. Write it if you want. No Permission Required.**


	5. Part 5

**Use these story ideas if you want. No Permission Required.**

**I Am Aiz...Why The Hell Is Naruto Here? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-An SI wakes up inside the body of Souske Aizen with all of his memories. However the SI wants to know why he is in the Forest of Death.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Godlike!Badass!SI/Aizen

\- Starts during the Chunin Exams.

\- Pairing Aizen/Multi

0

0

0

**I Am Not Playing This Stupid Game? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-An SI wakes up inside the body of Niklaus Mikaelson with all of his memories. However the SI goes from feeling somewhat lucky to extremely pissed off when he finds himself in the Red Wastes.

**Requirements:**

\- Game of Thrones/Vampire Diaries Crossover

\- Category Supernatural/Humor

\- Original Hybrid!SI/Klaus

\- Starts while Daenerys Targaryen is making her way to Quarth.

\- Pairing Klaus/Daenerys/Multi

0

0

0

**I Am That Potter Guy? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-An SI wakes up inside the body of Harry Potter with all of his memories. Though the SI does find it weird that he is alone in a damn cornfield with Luna Lovegood.

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Starts in Smallville between Seasons 2/3 and Post!Voldemort War.

\- SI/Harry Potter is Har-El, the fraternal twin brother of Kal-El.

\- Adorable!Deadpool-Like!Badass!Luna Lovegood

\- Alicia Baker Lives!

\- Kara is released from stasis at the end of Season 4.

\- Kara is the biological daughter of Zod.

\- Raya Lives!

\- Pairing Harry/Luna/Multi, Clark/Alicia

\- Multi- Luna Lovegood, Lana Lang, Chloe Sullivan, Sarah Conroy, Lindsay Harrison, Lois Lane, Lucy Lane, Aethyr, Kara Zor-El, Raya, Patricia Swann, Tess Mercer, Zatanna, Courtney Whitmore, Shayera Hal/Hawkgirl, Diana/Wonder Woman

0

0

0

**Ain't No Grave? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**The Raccoon City survivors end up hiding from the Umbrella Corporation in Mystic Falls, Virginia. What if they were at the Mikaelson family mansion for 'Esther's Ball' when zombies began attacking?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Resident Evil Movies Crossover

\- AU Resident Evil!Verse. Rain survived The Hive but ended up being experimented on with the T-Virius like Alice. Rain Ocampo, Alice Abernathy, Jill Valentine and Angela Ashford are the only ones who escaped Raccoon City.

\- Starts in Vampire Diaries Season 3 and after Resident Evil Apocalypse.

\- Pairings Alice/Rain, Kol/Jill, Elijah/Elena, Klaus/Caroline, Damon/Rebekah

0

0

0

**God Damn, Just God Damn, Naruto... Zombies? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Naruto Uzumaki accidently created a rift in time/space when he used the Kyuubi's chakra to summon Gamabunta, which allowed a massive horde of zombies from the Resident Evil universe to come through before it closed. What if the zombies remained undiscovered until they began attacking the people inside Konoha?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Resident Evil Crossover

\- Category Romance/Horror

\- Starts during the Chunin Exam Finals.

**Recommended:**

\- Pairings Naruto/Temari, Gaara/Hinata, Sasuke/Anko

0

0

0

**Zombies Come To Smallville? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Alice Abernathy, Jill Valentine and Angela Ashford end up hiding from the Umbrella Corporation in Smallville, Kansas.

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Resident Evil Movies Crossover

\- AU Resident Evil!Verse. Alice, Jill and Angela are the only ones who escaped Raccoon City.

\- Starts in Smallville Season 6 and Post Resident Evil Apocalypse.

\- Pairings Clark/Alice/Jill

0

0

0

**Bloody Hell... I Am Doing It My Way? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Bella Swan is found in the woods by Spike instead of Sam Uley. What if Bella is Spike's girlfriend when he returns to Sunnydale looking for the Gem of Amara instead of Harmony?

**Requirements:**

\- Twilight/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts during New Moon after the Cullens leave and Buffy Season 4.

\- Pairing Spike/Bella

0

0

0

**We're Together Again? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Anakin Skywalker and Padme were reincarnated inside the bodies of Sasuke Uchiha and Haku Yuki with all of their knowledge/abilities?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Star Wars Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Sasuke Uchiha is Anakin Skywalker

\- Fem!Haku is Padme

\- Starts during the mission to Wave country.

\- Pairing Sasuke/Haku

0

0

0

**The Dragon And Her Red Wolf? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-AU. After her dragons are born, Daenerys Targaryen is plagued by visions of everything that already has and will happen to Sansa Stark in Kings Landing. What if, Daenerys accepted the offer made by Yunkai's representative and rescued Sansa from the Lannisters?

**Requirements:**

\- Starts while Daenerys Targaryen is making her way to Quarth.

\- Pairing Daenerys/Sansa

0

0

0

**Show A Little Respect? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Elijah Mikaelson had been a bit more ruthless after he killed Trevor?

**Requirements:**

\- Agressive!Badass!Elijah

\- Starts in Season 2.

\- Pairing Elijah/Elena/Rose

0

0

0

**All The Things She Said****? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Rogue and Wanda Maximoff are mysteriouly transported into the world of Naruto.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/X-Men Evolution Crossover

\- AU X-Men Evolution!Verse, Rogue never joined the X-Men. She is the leader of the Brotherhood and in a lesbian relationship with Wanda Maximoff. Rogue has complete control of her Absorbtion Touch/Ability.

\- Godlike!Rogue, Rogue has the abilities of Magneto, Xavier, Wolverine, Storm, Gambit, Colossus, Mystique, Avalanche, Blob, Quicksilver, Shadowcat, Iceman, Nightcrawler, Spike, Cyclops, and Jean Grey.

\- Pairing Rogue/Wanda

0

0

0

**The Dark ****Gilbert? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Voldemort do if he found himself reincarnated inside the body of Jeremy Gilbert with all of his Knowledge/Abilities?

**Requirements:**

\- Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries Crossover

\- Starts during the Pilot.

\- Pairing Voldemort/Multi

0

0

0

**We Will Change The World? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**A trio of lesbians from our reality wake up in the Vampire Diaries universe inside the bodies of their favorite characters Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, and Bonnie Bennet with all of their memories. What if they decided to help Anna open the Tomb?

**Requirements:**

\- Starts a day before the Pilot.

\- Pairing Elena/Anna, Caroline/Bonnie

0

0

0

**Our Reality Now? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**A lesbian couple from our reality wakes up in the Vampire Diaries universe inside the bodies of their favorite fanfiction pairing Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce with all of their memories.

**Requirements:**

\- Starts in Season One, a day before 'Founder's Day'.

\- Anna Lives!

\- Pairing Elena/Katherine, Jeremy/Anna

0

0

0

**The Queens Of Westeros? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. During Robert Baratheon's Rebellion, Olenna Tyrell arranged for Rhaenys and Daenerys Targaryen to be kidnapped, then they were raised and protected by House Tyrell. What will happen when The Usurper dies and The Queen of Thorns sets her master plan into motion?

**Requirements:**

\- Extremely Intelligent!Manipulative!Olenna Tyrell

\- Rhaenys and Daenerys will have dragons, eventually.

\- Pairing Rhaenys/Margery/Daenerys

0

0

0

**A Different Path? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Aethyr was secretly a servant of the House of El?

**Requirements:**

\- Starts at the end of Season 4.

\- Pairing Clark/Aethyr

0

0

0

**The House Of El Reborn? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. The fake 'Kara', Lindsey Harrison, is sent by Jor-El for a different purpose.

**Requirements:**

\- Starts at the end of Season 3.

\- Alicia Baker Lives!

\- Pairing Clark/Multi

0

0

0

**White Knight Or Zombie Magnet? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-AU Buffy!Verse after Season 3. What if Xander Harris was a member of the team going into the 'Hive'?

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Resident Evil Movies Crossover

\- Category Romance/Horror

\- Alive!Lisa Addison_(Matt's Sister)_

\- Pairing is Xander/Harem

\- Harem- Rain, Olga, Alice, Lisa, Jill, Terri, Angela, Claire, K-Mart

0

0

0

**The Winchesters Bitch? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Bela Talbot is Katherine Pierce. What if Katherine fell in love with the Winchester brothers?

**Requirements:**

\- Supernatural/Vampire Diaries Crossover

\- Starts in Supernatural Season 3, 2 years before the Vampire Diaries Pilot.

\- Pairing Dean/Katherine/Sam

0

0

0

**The Monkey Sage? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Konohamaru Sarutobi was born 15 years before the Kyuubi attack, he has been trained by his grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, and Might Guy. What if Konohamaru became the Jounin Sensei of Team 7?

**Requirements:**

\- Starts after the Scroll of Seals Incident.

\- Powerful!Badass!Elite Jounin!Konohamaru

\- Eventual Gondaime Hokage!Konohamaru

\- Konohamaru's skills- Capable of Opening 5 of the 8 Inner Gates, Mastered all 5 Elements, Raikiri, Rasengan, Hirashin, Summoning, and Sage Mode.

\- Pairing Pre Established Konohamaru/Kurenai/Anko

0

0

0

**I Feel Alive? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What will happen when Gaara no Sabaku saves Kushina Uzumaki from being taken to Kumo?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Time Travel! Gaara is accidently sent to the past by 'Madara' with his kamui.

\- Starts during the Kage Summit.

\- Pairings Gaara/Kushina

0

0

0

**Bonecracker? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Hinata awoke the bloodline of the Kaguya Clan during her fight with Neji?

**Requirements:**

\- Starts in the Chunin Exams.

\- Pairing Naruto/Hinata/Gaara

0

0

0

**Does This Mean I Am Gay? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Elena Gilbert has an embarassing reaction when she realizes that Lexi is naked under that towel.

**Requirements:**

\- Starts in Season One, when Elena meets Lexi for the first time.

\- Lexi Lives!

\- Pairing Elena/Lexi

0

0

0

**Not While We're Around? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. The Winchester brothers and Jo Harvelle arrive in Smallville at the beginning of the episode 'Pariah'. What if Jason Teague was a damn shifter?

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Supernatural Crossover

\- Starts in Smallville Season 4, Supernatural Season 2.

\- Alicia Baker Lives!

\- Pairing Clark/Alicia, Pre Established Dean/Jo

0

0

0

**Alicia Winchester? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After she died, Alicia Baker was reincarnated into the Supernatural universe as the sister of the Winchesters with all of her memories and ability. What will happen when Alicia Winchester goes back to the Smallville universe with Castiel's help? What if her brother Dean comes with her?

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Supernatural Crossover

\- Will not focus on the time Alicia was in the Supernatural universe except for a summary at the beginning of the story.

\- Starts at the end of Supernatural Season 5, then jumps to Smallville Season 7 between Episodes 2/3.

\- Pairing Alicia/Clark/Lana, Dean/Kara

0

0

0

**Never Die? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Instead of being sent to Purgatory at the end of Season 7, Dean Winchester finds himself transported to the Underworld universe. What if Dean was found and turned into a vampire by The Elder Amelia?

**Requirements:**

\- Supernatural/Underworld Movies Crossover

\- Starts 3 years before the events of the first movie.

\- Pairing Dean/Amelia/Selene/Erika

0

0

0

**Doom Is Going To Kick Zod's Ass? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. After Victor Von Doom steals the Silver Surfer's board he is pulled through a dimensional rift to the Smallville universe. What if Doom prevented Zod from attacking Tess Mercer?

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Fantastic Four Movies Crossover

\- Starts in Smallville near the end of Season 9.

\- Pairing Doom/Multi

0

0

0

**This World Is Wrong? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Naruto Aizen Namikaze mysteriously appears inside the Canon Bleach!Verse during the Winter War. What if Naruto prevented Souske Aizen from cutting Tia Harribel down?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Godlike!Kyoka Suigetsu!Naruto

\- Pairing Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**You're Ours? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Chloe didn't pull the 'just friends' card on Clark, instead she and Lana agreed to share him?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Drama

\- Starts in Season 2 Episode One.

\- Pairing Clark/Chloe/Lana

0

0

0

**Faith Luthor? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Lionel Luthor is Faith's biological father. Faith goes to Las Vegas while on the run from Kakistos. What if Clark Kent marries both Alicia and Faith while on Red Kryptonite? How will Lionel react when he finds out his illegitimate daughter is in Smallville and has married Clark?

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Smallville Crossover

\- Category Romance/Drama

\- Starts in Smallville Season 4 Episode 11 'Unsafe'.

\- Faith is the only BTVS character involved in this story.

\- Good!Lex Luthor

\- Alicia Baker Lives!

\- Pairings Clark/Alicia/Faith, Pre Established Lex/Chloe

0

0

0

**You Found Me? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU X-Men!Verse. Alternate versions of Claire Bennet and Elle Bishop exist in the X-Men universe. What if they were with Cyclops and Storm when they fought Sabertooth at the beginning of the X-Men movie?

**Requirements:**

\- Heroes/X-Men Movies Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Claire and Elle have the same abilities seen in the TV Show.

\- Pairing Pre Established Claire/Elle, Eventual Rogue/Storm

0

0

0

**It's My Life? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Clark Kent doesn't have his marriage anulled like his parents want and decides to move to Metropolis with his wife Alicia Baker.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Some mild bashing of Johnathan and Martha Kent.

\- Starts in Season 4 during Episode 11 'Unsafe'.

\- Pairing Clark/Alicia

0

0

0

**Whats Dead Should Stay Dead? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU Season 3. Dean Winchester never sold his soul to bring his brother back.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Supernatural/Drama

\- Starts in Season 2 after Sam Winchester is killed.

\- Pairing Dean/Jo/Bela

0

0

0

**The Yondaime Hokage's Daughter? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**The Gondaime Hokage Natsumi Namikaze and her husbands Itachi Uchiha, Haku Yuki, Gaara no Sabaku, and Kimimaro Kaguya mysteriously appear in the Canon Naruto!Verse during the Sound/Sand Invasion.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Fem!Naruto is not a Jinchuuriki

\- Powerful Water Affinity!Chakra Chains!Hirashin!Natsumi

\- Natsumi knows Elemental Manipulation/Jutsu's, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken, and Sage Mode.

\- Pairing Natsumi/Reverse Harem

0

0

0

**My Sacrifice? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Matt Addison prevents Rain Ocampo from being bitten in 'Dining Hall B'. What if Matt bonded with the T-Virius as a result?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Horror

\- Rain Lives!

\- Starts in Genesis.

\- Pairing Matt/Multi

0

0

0

**Into The Hive? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Jill Valentine had been in the shower with Alice when the events of the first Resident Evil movie began?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Horror

\- Rain Lives!

\- Pairing Alice/Jill/Rain

0

0

0

**The Hive's Lone Survivor? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would happen if Matt's sister was still alive when he and the others entered The Hive? Follow Lisa Addison's story as the events of the first Resident Evil Movie begin.

**Requirements:**

\- Rain Lives!

\- Pairing is Alice/Lisa/Rain

0

0

0

**Holding On To Heaven? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-** After being turned into a vampire during the battle at the Department of Mysteries, Luna arrives in Mystic Falls, just in time for the Ball at the Mikaelson family mansion? Will the Vampire Diaries be able to survive the Deadpool of the Harry Potter universe, Luna Lovegood?

**Requirements:**

\- Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Tribrid!Vampire/Witch/Seer!Luna Lovegood

\- Pairing is Luna/Multi, Elijah/Luna, Klaus/Luna, Rebekah/Luna, Kol/Luna

0

0

0

**Real Love Is Always And Forever? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. What if Lexi wasn't alone when she came to Mystic Falls for Stefan's birthday?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in Season One.

\- Pairing Elijah/Lexi

0

0

0

**The Big Bad VS. Zombies? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Spike is captured by Umbrella instead of the Intiative. What if Spike was being held captive inside the Hive when the T-Virius was released?

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Resident Evil Movies Crossover

\- Category Romance/Horror

\- Badass!Spike

\- Rain Lives!

\- Starts in Genesis.

\- Pairings Alice/Rain, Spike/Jill

0

0

0

**A Fathers Love? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU Bleach!Verse. Kisuke Urahara is the biological father of Orihime Inoue. What if Urahara was apart of the group going to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Family/Adventure

\- Extremely Intelligent!Powerful!Badass!Urahara

\- Eventual Soul Reaper!Orihime

\- Starts right after Orihime is discovered missing.

\- Pairing Ichigo/Orihime

0

0

0

**From Shinobi To Shinigami, War Never Ends? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-After he dies Itachi Uchiha was reborn as Byakuya Kuchiki and he still remembers. What if Byakuya had unleashed Susanoo on Gin Ichimaru when he attempted to kill Rukia Kuchiki?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Powerful!Badass!Mangekyo Sharingan!Byakuya Kuchiki

\- Byakuya will only be able to use Shinobi techniques through his Mangekyo Sharingan such as Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo, but he will not go blind.

\- Starts in Bleach Episode 62.

\- Pairing is Byakuya/Soi-Fon

0

0

0

**The Betrayed Princess? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU Avatar!Verse. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation is betrayed by both her girlfriend Ty Lee and best friend Mai before she is banished from the world of Avatar by Aang. What will happen when Azula lands in the Narutoverse inside Wave country right in the middle of the battle on the bridge?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Avatar Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Fem!Haku, Haku and Zabuza Live!

\- Pairings Azula/Haku, Past Azula/Ty Lee

0

0

0

**I Nearly Died? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After he fell through The Veiled Archway in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, Sirius Black found himself in the Phantom Zone. What if Sirius helped Clark and Raya escape?

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Starts in Smallville Season 6.

\- Pairing Sirius/Martha

0

0

0

**The Reason? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU X-Men!Verse. Rogue has a 'secret' crush on Jean and sacrifices herself at Alkali Lake.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Hurt/Comfort

\- Lesbian!Rogue, Bobby/Rogue never happened.

\- Jean Grey Lives!

\- Starts during X2.

\- Pairing Jean/Rogue, Logan/Storm

0

0

0

**Finding Love In Paris? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU Harry Potter!Verse. Instead of Jason Teague, Lana Lang meets Harry Potter-Black and his wives Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour.

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Extremely Powerful!Master of Death!Harry

\- Alicia Lives!

\- Kara is released from stasis early.

\- Raya Lives!

\- Starts after the war with Voldemort, Smallville between Seasons 3/4.

\- Pre Established Harry/Fleur/Gabrielle

\- Pairing Harry/Multi, Clark/Alicia

0

0

0

**Rebirth Of The ****Kryptonian Race****? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After watching her Child of Prophecy, Naruto Uzumaki, almost die several times during his fight with Sasuke Uchiha at the Valley of the End the Goddess Kami decides to step in and grant him not only the knowledge/abilities he needs but the help as well to become the man who will one day change the Shinobi world.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Supergirl Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts immediately after Sasuke leaves the VotE, takes place in the Naruto universe.

\- Kryptonian!Naruto

\- Pairing Naruto/Kara/Harem

0

0

0

**Broken A****nd ****Betrayed****? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU Mortal Kombat!Verse. The Thunder God, Raiden, is betrayed by the Elder Gods and banished from Earthrealm. What will Raiden do when he finds himself inside the Phantom Zone?

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Mortal Kombat Crossover

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Starts in Season 6, takes place in the Smallville universe.

\- Kara comes out of stasis early.

\- Pairing Raiden/Raya/Kara, Clark/Chloe

0

0

0

**Little Bit Strange? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Bruce Wayne had been the one Lana Lang met in Paris?

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Batman Crossover

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Starts in Season 4.

\- Pairing Bruce/Lana, Clark/Alicia, Lex/Chloe

0

0

0

**A New Life? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-AU!Starts during 'This Year's Girl'. What if the Mayor Richard Wilkins had made a deal with Wolfram and Heart concerning Faith's future?

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Angel Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- No Faith/Buffy Bodyswitch!

\- Starts in Buffy Season 4, Angel Season One.

\- Pairing is Faith/Lilah

0

0

0

**A Different Choice? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Kimimaro Kaguya joins Zabuza Momochi and Haku instead of Orochimaru. What if Kimimaro and Haku join the Kiri Rebellion after the Battle on the Bridge? What if Kimimaro becomes the Gondaime Mizukage?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful!Badass!Gondaime Mizukage!Kimimaro

\- Starts during the Wave Mission.

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Pairing is Kimimaro/Haku/Mei

0

0

0

**Never Give Up? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Naruto Uzumaki recieved all of Jiraiya's memories after he was killed by Pein?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Powerful!Rokudaime Hokage!Naruto

\- Pairing is Naruto/Hinata/Anko/Konan/Samui/Mei

0

0

0

**Devils Of The Elemental Countries? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Koneko Toujou go through a dimensional portal into the Naruto World. They arrive just in time to witness the fight between Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha. What will happen when Rias turns both Uchiha brothers into members of her Peerage?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Highschool DXD Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts in DXD shortly after Koneko becomes Rias's Rook, then Naruto Shippuden during the fight between Sasuke and Itachi.

\- Pairing is Rias/Harem(_both genders_)

0

0

0

**The Wolverine Of Konoha? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Logan is pulled into the Naruto World by a dimensional rift created from the Yondaime summoning the Shinigami and lands onto Kyuubi's back moments before the sealing.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/X-Men Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Older!Naruto, Logan is absorbed via the seal during Naruto's fight with Haku, rapid-aging is a side effect of the absorbtion, Naruto ends up being 23 years old after the process is complete and has all of Logan's Knowledge/Abilities.

\- Starts on the night of the Kyuubi Attack, then jumps to the Battle on the Bridge.

\- Pairing is Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**Kariya Returns? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Kariya fakes his death when he begins losing to Ichigo and retreats to Karakura Town? What if Kariya fought and killed Barragan during the Winter War? Will the prescence of a Bount change the outcome of the war?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts near the end of The Bounts Arc, then jumps to during the Winter War.

\- Pairing is Kariya/Soi-Fon/Harribel

0

0

0

**Another Dimension? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Dawn Summers jumps through the portal at the end of Season 5, and finds herself trapped in the Phantom Zone. Fortunately, for Dawn, someone friendly witnesses her arrival.

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Smallville Crossover

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Dawn Summers is 15 years old at the beginning of this story.

\- Starts in Smallville between Seasons 5/6.

\- Pairing Raya/Dawn

0

0

0

**Where Are We?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**How would the events of the X-Men movie change if Claire Bennet, Elle Bishop, and Peter Petrelli arrived from another universe right as Logan and Rogue were attacked by Sabertooth?

**Requirements:**

\- Heroes/X-Men Movies Crossover

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Covers events from the first 3 X-Men movies.

\- AU Heroes!Verse, Peter Petrelli never lost his powers, Elle Bishop never joined Pinehearst.

\- Pairings Peter/Rogue, Logan/Storm, Pre Established Claire/Elle

0

0

0

**I'll Follow You?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Haku Yuki is knocked out during his fight with Natsumi Uzumaki.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful Water Affinity!Fem!Naruto

\- Starts right before the Wave Mission.

\- Pairing is Haku/Natsumi/Gaara

0

0

0

**You Can't Stop Me?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**The 2,000 year old, Immortal, Silas, is awakened by someone earlier than in canon and he arrives in Mystic Falls during 'Prank Night'. What if he pretends to be Stefan Salvatore right up to the point where Klaus tries to use compulsion on him?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Extremely Intelligent!Dark!Manipulative!BAMF!Silas

\- Starts in Season 3.

\- Pairing is Silas/Multi

0

0

0

**It Never Really Ends?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Starts during the 'Centennial Charmed' episode. When Cole attempts to turn back time something goes wrong, he doesn't find himself in the past like he intended, instead he finds himself in the future and he is no longer an Avatar. Fortunately, he still has all the powers he collected in the Demonic Wasteland. What if Cole Turner appeared in the manor during the battle between the Charmed Ones and the Ultimate Power?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in Season 5 then jumps to the end of Season 8.

\- Pairing is Cole/Billie/Christy

0

0

0

**The Uzumaki Clan's Savior? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Ichigo Kurosaki falls into the Abyss during the journey through the Garganta hole created by Kurotsuchi to go fight Aizen in the world of the living and lands in Uzushiogakure during the Second Shinobi War. What if Ichigo prevented the destruction of the Uzumaki Clan?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Pairing Ichigo/Harem

0

0

0

**This Is Your Life? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**In Season 5, Katherine Pierce mysteriously disappeared into the Void. What will happen when a human Katherine lands on the same island which Lex Luthor has been trapped on for over a month? Considering Lex witnessed her arrival, only time will tell.

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Vampire Diaries Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in Smallville between Seasons 2/3.

\- Pairing Lex/Katherine

0

0

0

**The Arrival Of Naruto Namikaze****? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**The Gondaime Hokage Naruto Namikaze and his wife Haku Yuki mysteriously appear in Konoha inside the Stadium immediately after the fight between Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Naruto Namikaze is 20 years old, Not the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Master of the Hirashin, Rasengan, Rasenshuriken and Sage Mode, Beyond Kage Level. Haku Yuki is 22 years old, Powerful Water Jutsu's and Hyoton Bloodline, Kage Level.

\- Starts during the Chunin Exam Finals.

\- Pairing Naruto/Haku, Naruto/Hinata

0

0

0

**The Chibi Devils****? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would the 8 years old, Rias Gremory, and Akeno Himejima do if they were mysteriously transported into the world of Naruto? Turn Jiraiya and the Ame orphans into members of her Peerage, of course.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Highschool DXD Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Starts in DXD shortly after Akeno becomes Rias's Queen, Naruto begins while Jiraiya is training the Ame orphans.

\- Rias and Akeno appear right in front of Nagato.

\- Rias has read all the Naruto manga and watched all of the Anime.

\- Pairing Nagato/Rias/Akeno, Yahiko/Konan

0

0

0

**The ****Akatsuki's ****Genjutsu Princess? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Yakumo Kurama left Konoha after being betrayed by Kurenai Yuhi and joined the Akatsuki. What if she is Itachi Uchiha's partner when he comes to the village looking for Naruto?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful!S-Rank!Yakumo

\- Itachi Lives!

\- Starts after The Third Hokage's Funeral.

\- Pairing is Itachi/Yakumo

0

0

0

**Team Yakumo? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Sakura Haruno doesn't exist, and the third member of Team 7 is Yakumo Kurama. What if Yakumo was the main character?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts right before the Team Assignments begin.

\- Male!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Pairing Yakumo/Haku

0

0

0

**You're Gonna Pay? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU Bleach!Verse. Itachi Uchiha died and was reborn as Byakuya Kuchiki. After protecting his sister from Gin Ichimaru, Byakuya dies. The Shinigami sends Byakuya Kuchiki to the Narutoverse with all their combined Knowledge/Abilities. What if Byakuya Uchiha appeared in the ruins of Konoha immediately after Hinata Hyuuga's confession to Naruto Uzumaki?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Godlike!Mangekyo Sharingan!Byakuya Uchiha

\- Rokudaime Hokage!Byakuya Uchiha

\- Starts in Naruto Shippuden Episode 166, during Pein's Invasion.

\- Pairing Byakuya/Konan/Anko, Naruto/Hinata

0

0

0

**Kenpachi**** Returns? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU Bleach!Verse. Kenpachi Zaraki died after his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki. Kenpachi was reincarnated inside the body of Itachi Uchiha with all their combined Knowledge/Abilities. What if Kenpachi Uchiha arrived in the fake Karakura Town immediately after Souske Aizen and his Espada?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Godlike!Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan!Kenpachi Uchiha.

\- Kenpachi's time in the Narutoverse won't be focused on much, besides a summary at the beginning of this story.

\- Starts during the Winter War.

\- Pairing Kenpachi/Harribel/Soi-Fon

0

0

0

**Regrets?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Elijah Mikaelson has a twin sister he believes abandoned him in the early 1940's, a certain brown haired beauty. What he doesn't know is that she has been stuck, daggered in a coffin for the last seventy years by their own brother. What if Damon Salvatore undaggered her as well as Elijah? How will Elijah react when he learns the disturbing truth?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Twilight Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Alternate Universe!

\- Starts in Vampire Diaries Season 3 Episodes 12/13.

\- Incest between Full/Half-siblings.

\- Pairing is Kol/Bella/Klaus, Elijah/Elena, Jeremy/Rebekah, Finn/Sage

0

0

0

**Save Me?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**The night before the Harvest ritual Davina Claire has a nightmare of her future, she leaves New Orleans and comes to Mystic Falls seeking the protection of Kol Mikaelson.

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/The Originals Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in The Originals Pre-Series, Vampire Diaries Season 3 'Esther's Ball'.

\- Pairing is Kol/Davina/Damon

0

0

0

**Game On?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Amber Bradley was given vampire blood before Stefan Salvatore killed her. What if Amber was the first part of Katherine Pierce's plan 'A', in breaking Elena and Stefan up? However, having a Sire-bond with her newest minion was something Katherine never thought would happen.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Alternate Universe!

\- Starts in Season One during the 'Miss Mystic Falls' Episode.

\- Pairing is Katherine/Amber

0

0

0

**A Love That... ?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**All Damon Salvatore wanted was for someone to finally choose him instead of his brother. What happens when the Vengeance Demon Anyanka overhears Damon's wish for true love?

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Vampire Diaries Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in Vampire Diaries Season 2 after Elena tells him it will always be Stefan, then Damon kills Jeremy, Buffy Season One during 'Welcome to the Hellmouth'.

\- Pairing is Damon/Buffy

0

0

0

**Running Up That Hill?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Starts during the 'Centennial Charmed' episode. When Cole Turner turns back time something goes wrong, he finds himself in the past like he intended, only its the day he first met Phoebe Halliwell and he is no longer an Avatar, but he is not Balthazar either. Fortunately, he still has all the powers he collected in the Demonic Wasteland. What if Cole decided to use his knowledge of the future to win not only Phoebe's love, but, her sisters love as well?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in Charmed Season 5 then Season 3.

\- Pairing is Cole/Prue/Piper/Phoebe/Paige

0

0

0

**I Have A Sister?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Christy Jenkins was kidnapped when she was seven years old. She grew up thinking she was Chloe Sullivan and now the sisters will finally be reunited.

**Requirements:**

\- Charmed/Smallville Crossover

\- Category Sci-Fi/Family

\- Plot is focused on Smallville not Charmed.

\- Alternate Universe! Christy is Billie's younger sister, everything after '12 Angry Zen' is ignored, Henry and Coop do not exist, and Paige already has the ability to heal.

\- Christy's powers are bound.

\- Starts in Charmed Mid-Season 8 and Smallville Season One between Episodes 3/4.

\- Pairings Clark/Chloe, Lex/Paige, Pre Established Billie/Phoebe and Piper/Leo

0

0

0

**Who Did This To My Sister?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Christy Jenkins was kidnapped when she was seven years old by the Watcher's Council. She grew up thinking she was Faith Lehane and if she ever wakes up from her coma the sisters can finally be reunited.

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Charmed Crossover

\- Category Supernatural/Family

\- Plot is focused on Buffy The Vampire Slayer not Charmed.

\- Alternate Universe! Everything after '12 Angry Zen' is ignored, Henry and Coop do not exist, also Paige already has the ability to heal.

\- Christy's powers are bound.

\- Starts in Buffy between Seasons 3/4 and Charmed Mid-Season 8.

\- Pairings Buffy/Faith, Xander/Paige, Pre Established Billie/Phoebe and Piper/Leo

0

0

0

**That's It. Write it if you want. No Permission Required.**


	6. Part 6

**Use these story ideas if you want. No Permission Required.**

**I Am My Grandfather's Legacy? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-AU. Before his death, the old man gave the Shinigami one final command. What if the God of Death transfered all of the memories of the God of Shinobi, the Professor, Master of All Forms of Combat, He Who Has Mastered A Thousand Jutsu, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, into his grandson, Konohamaru?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Extremely Intelligent!Powerful!Badass!Konohamaru

\- Konohamaru Sarutobi is 13 years old at the beginning of this story.

\- The average Konoha academy student graduates at 15 years old.

\- Starts during the Sound/Sand Invasion.

\- Pairing Konohamaru/Multi

0

0

0

**Everybody Lies?** CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Claire Bennet had a major crush on Elle Bishop, but before she could confess her feelings to Elle, Sylar killed her. Claire begins a new life in Neptune, California. How will Claire react when she meets Veronica Mars on her first day at Neptune high? Who will Claire choose when Elle shows up in Neptune looking for her? Will Claire be able to forgive her father for not telling her Elle isn't dead?

**Requirements:**

\- Heroes/Veronica Mars Crossover

\- Category Romance/Hurt/Comfort

\- Plot is focused on Veronica Mars not Heroes.

\- AU Heroes!Verse, Alive!Nathan, Sylar is really dead, and Elle was brought back by Noah Bennet using Claire's blood.

\- Starts in Heroes after Season 3, Veronica Mars Season One

\- Pairing Veronica/Claire/Elle

0

0

0

**A Charmed Ones Faith?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Starts during 'This Year's Girl'. After Faith wakes up from her coma, she immediately leaves Sunnydale. Afraid, that either Buffy or the Watcher's Council are going to kill her, Faith goes to stay with her ex-girlfriend in San Francisco.

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Charmed Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Alternate Universe!

\- Starts in Charmed Season 5.

\- Cole Lives!

\- Pairing is Faith/Paige, Cole/Phoebe, Leo/Piper

0

0

0

**Smallville Changes? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Bella Swan is plagued by visions of everything that will happen in Smallville if she isn't there. What if Bella was there on that fateful day on the bridge?

**Requirements:**

\- Twilight/Smallville Crossover

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Seer!Bella

\- Starts in New Moon right after the Cullens leave, during the Smallville Pilot.

\- Pairing Lex/Bella/Alicia/Kara, Clark/Chloe/Raya/Tess

0

0

0

**Trying To Change? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Bella Swan is haunted by nightmares of everything that will happen in Mystic Falls if she isn't there.

**Requirements:**

\- Twilight/Vampire Diaries Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Dream Seer!Bella

\- Starts in New Moon right after the Cullens leave, 3 weeks before the Vampire Diaries Pilot.

\- Pairing Damon/Bella/Klaus, Elijah/Elena, Charlie/Rebekah

0

0

0

**Five By Five? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**The character Faith from Buffy the Vampire Slayer, exists in the Vampire Diaries universe as Tyler's older sister Faith Lockwood. What if she was a werewolf instead of a slayer?Tyler hasn't heard from her in 5 years. Until she returns for the Mayor's funeral.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Werewolf!Faith, Eventual Hybrid!Faith.

\- Mason Lockwood doesn't exist! Faith takes his place.

\- Starts in Season 2.

\- Pairing is Katherine/Faith

0

0

0

**Here We Are? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-An SI wakes up inside the body of Rose with all her memories.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Smart!Manipulative!Team Originals!SI/Rose

\- Starts in Season 2 after Elena is kidnapped but before Elijah arrives.

\- Pairing Elijah/Rose

0

0

0

**My Immortal? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-After she dies at the end of Season 3, Elena is reincarnated into the past as the younger sister of Tatia Petrova with all her memories from her life as Elena Gilbert? Which Mikaelson's will fall in love with the kind and beautiful Elena Petrova?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Elena Petrova is the same age as Rebekah Mikaelson.

\- Starts during the time period when The Originals are human.

\- Pairing is a Love Triangle! Rebekah/Elena/Kol

0

0

0

**Please, Forgive Me? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if it had been Rebekah's blood that Meredith used on Elena at the end of Season 3? What if the Sire-bond was between Rebekah and Elena?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Canon Divergance!

\- Starts in Season 4.

\- Pairing is Rebekah/Elena

0

0

0

**Can Never Take It Back? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-_"__I would never betray you, Rebekah. Because... I think i'm in love with you!" _What if it was Katherine who daggered Rebekah during 'Homecoming'?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Canon Divergance!

\- Starts in Season 3 when Rebekah confronts Elena just before Elijah shows up.

\- Pairing is Rebekah/Elena

0

0

0

**Could You Ever Love Me? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**While Katherine is trapped in the Tomb, Elena asks the right questions. What if it was Katherine who saved Elena the night her parents died? What if Katherine was secretly in love with Elena?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Canon Divergance!

\- Starts in Season 2.

\- Pairing is Katherine/Elena

0

0

0

**I'll Be Your Hero? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Damon Salvatore kept looking for Mikael, while Katherine Pierce came back to Mystic Falls, confronted Klaus, name dropped Mikael and carried Elena Gilbert out of the hospital before taking her home?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Canon Divergance!

\- Starts during Season 3 Episode 5 'Prank Night'.

\- Pairing is Katherine/Elena

0

0

0

**This Is My Chance? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if after she was sucked into the Void in Season 5, Katherine Pierce found herself in the past, inside the Gilbert's house standing over a bleeding John Gilbert? What if Katherine decided that this time around she would be the one who Elena Gilbert falls in love with?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in Season 2.

\- Pairing is Katherine/Elena

0

0

0

**To Become A Father? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**How different would the Vampire Diaries have been if Klaus had already known that he could have children with female werewolves after he breaks his curse before he came to Mystic Falls in Season 2? How much will this knowledge change the way Klaus plans on performing the Sacrifice?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Family

\- Alternate Universe!

\- OFC Werewolf, Amy Lockwood, Tyler's older sister, Age 19, played by Michelle Trachtenberg.

\- Pairing Klaus/Jules/OFC

**Recommended **

\- Alive!Anna

\- Stefan Salvatore left Mystic Falls in Season One Episode 10

\- Side Pairings Elijah/Elena, Jeremy/Anna, Damon/Rebekah, Kol/Bonnie, Alaric/Jenna, Tyler/Caroline

0

0

0

**I Am The Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**A self insert wakes up inside the body of a 15 year old Rias Gremory with all her memories and even her Evil Pieces. Shockingly, for the SI, the universe she finds herself in is not Highschool DXD. What will this beautiful teenage female devil do when she finds herself in the world of Naruto? Create her Peerage and fuck up canon, of course.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Highschool DXD Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Strong!Smart!Manipulative!SI/Rias, Rias is about as strong as an average Jounin at the start of the story.

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Pairing Rias/Multi, Naruto/Hinata/Haku

**Recommended **

\- Starts after Naruto Uzumaki steals the Scroll of Sealing but before Iruka Umino shows up.

\- Hinata Hyuuga is stalking Naruto when he steals the Scroll.

\- Possible Peerage Members- Naruto, Hinata, Zabuza, Haku, Anko, Karin, Kin, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, Tayuya, Kimimaro, Yakumo, Fu, Yugito, Samui, Guren, Itachi, Nagato, Konan, Killer Bee, **?**

0

0

0

**The Bitch Came Back? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Katherine Pierce comes back to Mystic Falls during the Mikaelson family ball and proves she is more of an Evil!Bitch than even Damon Salvatore thought was possible. What will happen when Katherine pretends to be Elena Gilbert and kills Esther?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Extremely Intelligent!Manipulative!Selfish!Katherine

\- Canon Divergance in Season 3.

\- Pairing is Kol/Katherine

0

0

0

**I Am The Ripper? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would you do if you woke up in the Vampire Diaries universe inside the body of Stefan Salvatore? Not becoming obsessed with the Doppelganger is a good place to start.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts during the Pilot.

\- Pairing Stefan/Anna/Pearl

0

0

0

**She Will Be Loved? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What happens when Elijah Mikaelson is the one that saves Elena Gilbert the night her parents die?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts during the Pilot.

\- Pairing Elijah/Elena

0

0

0

**To Be Legends? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Starts after Pein's Invasion, when Naruto is in the cave with Nagato and Konan, something goes wrong as Nagato is perfoming the 'Rinne Tensei'. After the 'jutsu' Naruto, Hinata,Nagato, Konan, Itachi, Kakashi, Anko, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Zabuza and Haku mysteriously find themselves in Whirlpool country during the Clan Wars Era. Nagato becomes the leader of the Uzumaki Clan after marrying Mito Uzumaki. What if Nagato founds Uzushiogakure and becomes the Shodaime Uzukage? What if they recruit others such as the Yuki, Terumi, Sabaku, Sarutobi, Hyuuga, Kurama, Mitarashi, Aburame, Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Nara, and Akamichi clans into Uzushiogakure? How will this change the future of the Elemental Countries?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Time Travel!

\- Strong!Smart!Naruto, Naruto was away for 3 years where Jiraiya properly trained him, he knows more than just Rasengan, Kage Bunshin, Summoning and Sage Mode, he also knows multiple jutsu.

\- No Alliances with the Uchiha, Senju, Kaguya and Shimura clans!

\- Nagato removes Orochimaru's Curse Mark from Anko.

\- Fem!Haku

\- Pairing Naruto/Hinata, Nagato/Mito, Itachi/Konan, Kakashi/Anko, Jiraiya/Tsunade, Zabuza/Haku

0

0

0

**The One Tail ****VS. The Snake Sannin****? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Gaara no Sabaku attacked The 'Kazekage' when Sasuke Uchiha failed to show up on time for their fight?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Canon Divergance during the Chunin Exam Finals.

\- Slightly Insane!Strong!Badass!Gaara

**Recommended **

\- Konoha Shinobi!Gaara, Konoha Shinobi!Temari

\- Sandaime Lives!

\- Pairing Gaara/Hinata, Naruto/Temari

0

0

0

**All You Need Is Skills? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**How different would One Tree Hill have been if Skills Taylor had joined the Ravens at the same time Lucas Scott did?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Drama

\- Starts in Season One.

**Recommended **

\- Pairing Skills/Brooke

0

0

0

**Wake Up Call? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After nearly being killed, multiple times, Rukia Kuchiki decides to stop hiding and do whatever it takes to win the affections of the person she has always had a crush on. How will those close to her react when she becomes the Lieutenant of Squad 2?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Strong!Lesbian!Rukia Kuchiki

\- Starts after Aizen's Betrayal but before The Bounts Arc.

\- Pairing is Rukia/Soi-Fon

0

0

0

**Revelations? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Sarah Marshall's career as an actress is failing to take off, so she moves to Neptune, California, while waiting for her big break. What will happen when she meets Veronica Mars?

**Requirements:**

\- Veronica Mars/Forgetting Sarah Marshall Crossover

\- Category Romance/Drama

\- Alternate Universe, Alive!Lilly, Lilly is a lesbian, Logan and Veronica have been together since they first met, Duncan/Veronica never happened, also Veronica is still a virgin so no she wasn't raped.

**Recommended **

\- Starts 5 years before the Movie, Veronica Mars Season One.

\- Pairing is Sarah/Lilly, Veronica/Logan, Eventual Logan/Veronica/Weevil

0

0

0

**The Bitch's Daughter? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Nadia Petrova comes to Mystic Falls during Season one, looking for her mother. Anna lies to her about Katherine being trapped inside the Tomb. What will happen between them after the Tomb is opened? Will Nadia be able to forgive Anna for using her?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Manipulative!Selfish!Anna

\- Pairing Nadia/Anna, Damon/Elena

**Recommended **

\- Stefan leaves Mystic Falls in episode 10.

0

0

0

**The Island? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Lex Luthor is not alone on the island for long. What if Harriet Potter was thrown through the Veil of Death after the war with Voldemort and landed in the Smallville universe?

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Master of Death!Fem!Harry Potter.

\- Starts between Seasons 2/3.

\- Pairing is Lex/Harriet

0

0

0

**Let It Go? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Chloe Sullivan was hurt far more than she let anyone know by Clark Kent's choice to be her friend and nothing else. What if Chloe left Smallville and instead of going to Metropolis, she goes to Los Angeles, California for the summer? What if she falls in love with Buffy Summers while there?

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Buffy The Vampire Slayer Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in Smallville after the Season 2 Episode 'Vortex', Buffy is between Seasons 2/3.

\- Pairing is Chloe/Buffy

0

0

0

**Break My Fall? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if it had been Jessica Stanley who was chosen by Victoria to lead her newborn army, instead of Riley Biers?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Pairing is Jessica/Bree

0

0

0

**Real Love Never Ends? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the person Lexi had been thinking of while talking to Elena Gilbert about love on Stefan Salvatore's birthday in Season one, was Dean Winchester?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Supernatural Crossover

\- Category Romance/Hurt/Comfort

\- Starts in Supernatural Season 4.

\- Pairing is Dean/Lexi

0

0

0

**The Man Who Killed The Snake Sannin?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**How would the events of Naruto change if a powerful and skilled Harry Potter arrived from another universe inside the Forest of Death, right in the middle of the fight between Orochimaru and Anko Mitarashi?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Extremely Powerful!Master of Death!Harry Potter

\- Pairing Harry/Anko/Yakumo, Naruto/Hinata/Temari

0

0

0

**The Apology? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Katherine Pierce returns to Mystic Falls after the Tomb is opened. What if Damon Salvatore was the one Katherine chose?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Pairing is Damon/Katherine

0

0

0

**The Original's Savior? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Damon Salvatore wasn't faking it with Rebekah Mikaelson while he was distracting her so Elena Gilbert could deal with his brother Stefan?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts during Season 3.

\- Pairing is Damon/Rebekah

0

0

0

**The New Master? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Spike recieves all of The Master's knowledge/abilities when he kills the Annointed One.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Pairing is Spike/Multi

0

0

0

**The Plan? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Anna approaches Bonnie Bennet during the bonfire. What if Anna planned to seduce Bonnie so she would agree, later on, to open The Tomb? There is just one problem Anna failed to consider, what if she falls in love with the witch?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts during the Pilot.

\- Pairing is Anna/Bonnie

0

0

0

**Still Standing? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the first fight during the Chunin Exam Preliminaries had been between Hinata Hyuuga and Gaara No Sabaku?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Strong!High Water Affinity!Hinata

\- Pairing is Naruto/Hinata/Gaara

0

0

0

**Not In Hell? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After he dies at the end of Season 3, Dean Winchester finds himself inside the body of Jason Teague?

**Requirements:**

\- Supernatural/Smallville Crossover

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Takes place in the Smallville universe.

\- Alicia Baker Lives!

\- Pairing Dean/Lana, Clark/Alicia, Lex/Chloe

\- Starts in Smallville Season 4.

0

0

0

**The Next Toad Sage? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**During the training trip, after Naruto loses control of the Kyuubi's chakra and nearly kills him, Jiraiya decides to focus on teaching Naruto taijutsu while his shadow clones learn chakra control, Elemental Manipulation, the Odama Rasengan and Sage Mode? What happens when the now Sannin Level Naruto Uzumaki returns to Konoha and encounters two beautiful ladies who are in love with him?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Strong!Intelligent!Wind/Water Affinity!Naruto

\- Naruto's attire is an all black Jounin uniform.

\- Pairing is Naruto/Hinata/Yakumo

0

0

0

**It's Always The Quiet Ones? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Hinata Hyuuga had been on the Wave mission with Team 7 under a genjutsu as Sakura Haruno?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Tsundere!Hinata

\- Male!Haku, Haku lives!

\- Pairing is Naruto/Hinata/Haku

0

0

0

**A New Legend? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU!Naruto Uzumaki leaves Konoha with the Scroll of Sealing after finding out from Mizuki about the Kyuubi and becomes the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi's second student?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful Water Affinity!Naruto

\- Fem!Haku, Haku and Zabuza live!

\- Pairing is Naruto/Haku

0

0

0

**Different Teams? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**While watching the fresh genin through his crystal ball with the Jounin Sensei's, the Sandaime Hokage takes the genins personalities into consideration and decides to make some changes to certain teams at the last minute.

Sai is placed on Team 7 under Kakashi Hatake with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Ami is placed on Team 8 under Kurenai Yuhi with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Naruto Uzumaki is placed on Team 11 under Anko Mitarashi with Hinata Hyuuga and Yakumo Kurama.

How different will the future of Konoha become as a result?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Starts in Episode 3 during the Genin team assignments.

\- Pairing is Naruto/Hinata/Yakumo, Anko/Kurenai

0

0

0

**The New Hollow King? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU!After watching Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez during his 3rd fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, the Segunda Espada, Baraggan Louisenbairn, decides the time has come for him to pass on the title 'King of Hueco Mundo'. How would the Winter War turn out if Grimmjow had all of Baraggan's Knowledge/Abilities and Zanpakto as well as his own?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Extremely Powerful!Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

-Pairing Grimmjow/Harribel/Apache/Mila-Rose/Sun-Sung

0

0

0

**What Do I Have To Do? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would you do if you woke up in the body of a Smallville character with all their memories? When that character is Lex Luthor you fuck the plot up until it is beyond recognition.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Dark!Manipulative!SI/Lex Luthor.

\- Starts after Season 2 while Lex is trapped on an island.

\- Pairings Lex/Sarah Conroy/Alicia Baker/Kara/Lucy Lane/Raya

0

0

0

**Keep Holding On?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would you do if you woke up in the body of a Smallville character with all their memories? When that character is The Zod Disciple, Aethyr, you curse whatever God did this to you, because now your trapped in the Phantom Zone... at least, until Clark Kent arrives.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Manipulative!Lesbian!SI/Aethyr

\- Raya Lives!

\- Pairing Aethyr/Raya/Kara

\- Starts in between Seasons 5 and 6.

0

0

0

**The Truth Always Comes Out... Eventually? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**When she became the Gondaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju read the Sandaime's journal and discovered the truth behind the Kyuubi attack and the Uchiha Clan Massacre. After Sasuke leaves Konoha to join Orochimaru, instead of trying to retrieve the Uchiha brat, Tsunade and Jiraiya decide the time has come to reveal the truth to everyone in the village?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- No Sasuke Retrieval Arc.

\- Starts in Episode 110.

\- Pairing is Jiraiya/Tsunade, Naruto/Hinata/Anko

0

0

0

**Somewhere Out There? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**During Season one, John Gilbert decides to kill Stefan instead of Pearl and Anna. How will the future of the Vampire Diaries change now that Stefan Salvatore is dead?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Hurt/Comfort

\- Pairing is Jeremy/Anna/Pearl, Damon/Elena

0

0

0

**Change The World? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**During the Season 4 episode 'Pariah' after Alicia is murdered, when Clark is in the barn talking to his parents, the Legion appear and reveal that something has gone wrong because without Alicia Baker, Clark Kent will never fulfill his Destiny and become Superman. How would the events of Smallville change if Alicia Baker was Clark Kent's Soulmate, instead of Lois Lane?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Time Travel!

\- Some bashing of Mr. & Mrs. Kent for how they treated Alicia.

\- Pairing is Clark/Alicia

0

0

0

**My Teleporter, My Savior? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**How would the events of Smallville change if it was Lex Luthor with Alicia Baker in the elevator during the Season 3 episode 'Obsession'? What will Lex do when he finds out Alicia's parents are abusing her?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Drama

\- Pairing is Lex/Alicia

0

0

0

**Finding Love In The Past? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After being stabbed by Pein, Hinata Hyuuga mysteriously finds herself in the past, during the 3rd Shinobi World War. She is confused, scared, injured and once more Kumo is trying to kidnap her, only this time her father is not the one who rescues her?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Adorable!Hurt!Hinata

\- Pairing Minato/Hinata

0

0

0

**I'll Do It My Way? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Minato Namikaze do if he, his wife Kushina and their teenage daughter Natsumi somehow found themselves in the past, during the Clan Wars Era? Build a harem of beautiful women with red hair, of course.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Humor

\- Incest!

\- Time Travel!

\- Powerful!Manipulative!Minato Namikaze

\- Pairing is Minato/Harem

0

0

0

**Bow To The Prince? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU! What if during his fight with Frieza, Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan? What if he didn't stop there, no, he kept pushing himself to the limit until he became Super Vegeta?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Badass!Super Saiyan 1.5!Vegeta

\- Starts in DBZ Episode 85.

\- Fem!17, 17 Lives!

\- Pairing is Vegeta/Bulma/17/18

0

0

0

**A Hero's R****eward****? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Tsunami gives Naruto a 'reward' for saving her and Inari, so he arrives at the bridge later than in canon.

**Requirements:**

\- Smut with Plot

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Starts in Episode 13.

\- Pairing is Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**The Saiyan Pervert? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**How much would have been different if Bulma had met a mature 13 year old Son Goku who isn't so pure and naive?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- AU DBZ!Verse, Goku is 5 years older than in Canon.

\- Strong!Smart!Perverted!Goku

\- Pairing is Goku/Harem

**Recommended **

\- Starts in Dragonball Episode One.

\- Fem!Vegeta, Fem!Frieza, Fem!17, Fem!Broly.

\- Harem- Bulma, Chi-Chi, Mai, Launch, Ranfan, Suno, Hasky, Arale, Violet, Vegeta, Frieza, Maron, 17, 18, Brola, Zangya

0

0

0

**Anything For You? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After Edward doesn't make it out of Volterra alive in New Moon, Rosalie decides to do everything she possibly can to help Bella move on.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Hurt/Comfort

\- Pairing Rosalie/Bella

0

0

0

**What The Hell Is A Crumple-Horned Snorkack? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After the war with Voldemort, Luna Lovegood moves to America and goes to college. How different would the Supernatural universe have been if Sam Winchester's girlfriend at Stanford had been Luna Lovegood?

**Requirements:**

\- Supernatural/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Supernatural/Humor

\- Major Canon Divergance!

\- Powerful!Badass!Seer!Luna Lovegood.

\- Starts during the Pilot.

\- Pairing Sam/Luna/Dean

0

0

0

**Luna Lovegood Comes To Konoha? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would Luna Lovegood do if she landed inside the Forest of Death, during the Chunin Exams through Mysterious circumstances? Create chaos everywhere she goes, of course.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Pairing is Luna/Anko

0

0

0

**The Uzumaki Clan Returns? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**The Uzumaki Clan was wiped out. What if several strong female members remained though? Special circumstances kept these Uzumaki in particular alive. What would happen if Naruto Uzumaki felt a pull during the Wave mission which led him to the ruins of Uzushiogakure?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Alternate Universe! Older!Naruto, Age 15.

\- OFC Uzumaki's - _Kanna Uzumaki_, Age 12, High Chunin level, picture Kanna from Inuyasha with red hair. _Kagome Uzumaki_, Age 14, Jounin level, picture Kagome from Inuyasha with red hair. _Kagura Uzumaki_, Age 15, High Jounin level, picture Kagura from Inuyasha with red hair. _Akeno Uzumaki_, Age 16, Anbu level, picture Akeno from Highschool DXD with red hair. _Rias Uzumaki_, Age 16, Kage level, picture Rias from Highschool DXD with red hair. _Rangiku Uzumaki_, Age 18, Kage level, picture Rangiku from Bleach with red hair. _Retsu Uzumaki_, Age 20, Kage level, picture Unohona from Bleach with red hair.

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Pairing Naruto/Harem

**Recommended **

\- Starts right after Kakashi's first fight with Zabuza.

\- Harem- Kanna, Kagome, Kagua, Akeno, Rias, Rangiku, Retsu, Haku, Hinata, Anko, Temari, Yakumo

0

0

0

**A New Savior Awakens? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU! During his fight with Garlic Jr, Gohan transforms into a Super Saiyan.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Super Saiyan!Gohan, Eventual Super Saiyan 2!Gohan

\- Fem!17, 17 Lives.

\- Starts in DBZ Episode 116.

\- Pairing is Gohan/Maron/17/18/Lime/Zangya/Angela/Videl/Erasa

0

0

0

**You're Never Gonna Stop Us?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Alexander Winchester was kidnapped when he was six months old by an as of yet unknown demon. He grew up thinking he was Xander Harris and while on his Road Trip the brothers will finally be reunited.

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Supernatural Crossover

\- Category Romance/Family

\- AU Buffy!Verse. Older!Xander, Amy didn't turn into a rat, No Fluke, Faith didn't go bad, the Chases didn't have their tax troubles, and Cordelia, Amy, and Faith join Xander on his Road Trip after graduation.

\- AU Supernatural!Verse. Alexander is Sam's Twin brother, Alive!Jessica, Sam somehow managed to saved her, and Jo Harvelle never stopped hunting with the Winchesters after the first time.

\- Starts in Supernatural Season 3, and Buffy after Graduation.

\- Pairing is Xander/Cordelia/Amy/Faith, Dean/Jo/Bela, Sam/Jessica

0

0

0

**Riser Uzumaki****? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**This must be some sort of sick joke, I am Riser Phenex, not this 'Naruto Uzumaki' who is nothing more than an idiotic, orange wearing, loudmouth, whose life and personalities are completely different than I ever was… and what's up with all this talk about shinobi and that lavendar eyed weirdo who is stalking me? Riser Phenex finds himself inside the body of Naruto Uzumaki.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/High School DXD Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Starts the night after the Forbidden Scroll Incident, takes place in the Narutoverse.

\- Pairing is Riser/Hinata/Harem

0

0

0

**Careful What You Wish For? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if at the end of Season 4, the 2,000 years old Immortal, Silas, decided against his original plan for Stefan and just killed him?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Horror

\- Pairing is Silas/Katherine/Rebekah/Amara

0

0

0

**Join The Army? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU!Road Trip. Xander's car didn't break down until he reached Seattle, Washington. Will events play out differently, with Xander Harris apart of Victoria's newborn army?

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Twilight Crossover

\- Category Supernatural/Humor

\- Pairing is Xander/Bree

\- Timeline- BTVS Season 4, Twilight Eclipse.

0

0

0

**Right Time, Right Place? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU!After Season 2. Tess Mercer meets Clark Kent years earlier, when he is in Metropolis on Red Kryptonite.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Pairing is Clark/Tess

0

0

0

**The Nightmare Comes True?** CHALLENGE

**Summary**-AU! Orochimaru was able to endure the pain and take over Sasuke Uchiha's body after his fight with Naruto at the Valley of the End.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Horror

\- Orochimaru is Sasuke Uchiha!

\- Pairing Sasuke/Multi

0

0

0

**Just A Dream?** CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if Lex Luthor was married to Kara Zor-El instead of Lana Lang in the episode 'Lexmas'?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Starts during Season 5 Episode 9.

\- Pairing Lex/Kara

0

0

0

**I'm In Love With A Girl?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Katherine Pierce has been in hiding all over the world until one night she finds herself in Neptune, California. When she arrives it is just in time to save Veronica Mars from being raped. Something about Veronica seems familiar and she wants to know why.

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Veronica Mars Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Klaus is Veronica's biological father, Hybrid!Veronica

\- Starts in Vampire Diaries sometime before the curse is broken, when Katherine is on the run, Veronica Mars the night of Shelley Pomroy's party.

\- Pairing Katherine/Veronica

0

0

0

**Everything Changes?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Lily Kane's ghost saves Veronica Mars from being raped at Shelley Pomroy's party.

**Requirements:**

\- Veronica Mars/Supernatural Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Pairing Dean/Veronica

**Recomended:**

\- Timeline-Veronica Mars Pre-Series, Supernatural Season 2

0

0

0

**It's Not Over? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After she is murdered by Aaron Echolls, Lily Kane finds herself on the Other Side, all alone, watching the people she left behind and regreting her decisions.

**Requirements/Recomended:**

\- Veronica Mars/Vampire Diaries Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Witch!Lily, Hybrid!Veronica, Klaus is Veronica's biological father.

\- Pairing is Veronica/Lily

0

0

0

**It's Been Awhile? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Starts at the end of season 2, Veronica Mars is killed by 'Beaver' and wakes up on the day Lily Kane is murdered by Aaron Echolls. How far will Veronica go to keep Lily safe?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Pairing is Veronica/Lily

0

0

0

**Last Resort? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU!After Aizen attacks Harribel, Stark unleashes his own Resurrección: Segunda Etapa and he is the one who defeats Aizen, instead of Ichigo.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Powerful!Badass!Stark

\- Pairing is Stark/Harribel

0

0

0

**Keep Your Eyes Open? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Lucas Scott dies of heart failure in Season 4, after Nathan and Haley's car is hit by Dante and he wakes up in the past on the day before he joins the Ravens in Season one.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Pairing is Lucas/Brooke

0

0

0

**Please... Don't Leave Us? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Canon Divergance in Season 3. Brooke Davis is the first person Jimmy Edwards shoots.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Hurt/Comfort

\- Pairing is Lucas/Brooke/Peyton

0

0

0

**Ready or Not? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Starts at the end of season 1, Veronica is 16 and Keith just died. Leanne leaves after telling Veronica her real father is Dan Scott. Will Dan be a good father to Veronica or will he fail her like he has his sons, Lucas and Nathan?

**Requirements:**

\- Veronica Mars/One Tree Hill Crossover

\- Category Romance/Family

_\- _Keith dies at the end of the season when Aaron attacks him.

\- Starts in One Tree Hill Season One after Lucas cheats on Brooke with Peyton.

\- Pairing is Veronica/Brooke, Eventual Dan/Karen

0

0

0

**Whatever It Takes? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the Umbrella special ops team's medic, Olga, didn't die? How much can one character's survival change future events?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Horror

\- Rain Lives!

\- Pairing is Alice/OFC/Rain

0

0

0

**The Older ****Original ****Hybrid? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**An SI wakes up inside the body of Erika Mikaelson with all her memories, Erika is the oldest daughter of Esther. Thats right, in this reality she had a bastard werewolf 5 years before Niklaus was born. Luckily for the SI, Erika left the family before her first kill could reveal the fact that she wasn't Mikael's daughter. What if Erika had been helping Anna open the Tomb to rescue her mother, Pearl when the SI woke up in the Vampire Diaries universe?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Original Hybrid!Lesbian!SI/OC

\- The following already have/will have a Sire-Bond with Erika- Anna, Pearl, Lexi, Katherine, Caroline, Rose, Jules, Haley and Tatia Petrova.

\- Starts a day before the Pilot.

\- Pairing Erika/Multi

0

0

0

**Because Of You? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if in Season 4, while she was in a coma, it was discovered that Cole Turner is Faith's father? How will Cole react to the news, considering he was unaware he even had a daughter?

**Requirements:**

\- BTVS/Charmed Crossover

\- Category Romance/Family

\- Starts in Charmed Season 5

\- Pairing is Cole/Phoebe, Eventual Billie/Faith/Christy

0

0

0

**The Dragon Has Awakened? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After Aizen's betrayal, Ikkaku Madarame, the 3rd seat of Squad 11, decides the time for hiding his true strength... is over.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Badass!Squad 5 Captain!Ikkaku Madarame

\- Starts during the period of grace between the Soul Society Invasion arc and the Winter War.

\- Pairing is Ikkaku/Momo/Nemu/Isane

0

0

0

**Is A Second Chance Enough? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Lex Luthor was The 'Villain' in Smallville, but what if after he died, he woke up in another world, as Itachi Uchiha? Will Lex play the role of The 'Villain' once more, or will he become The 'Hero' of the Leaf Village?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Smallville Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Starts before the Uchiha Clan Massacare.

\- Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Pairings Itachi/Anko, Sasuke/Hinata, Naruto/Haku

0

0

0

**O Death? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Harper wasn't the only Tomb vampire who decided to stop Frederick when he was torturing Stefan Salvatore? The second vampire to stand up against Frederick is Erik Masters, who is far older and stronger than all the Tomb vampires combined. What if Erik had connections to The Original Family? What will happen when Erik contacts Elijah Mikaelson after he kills Frederick and takes charge of all the Tomb vampires including Pearl? What if Katherine Pierce was the only reason Erik was trapped in the Tomb?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Extremely Intelligent!Powerful!Badass!Vampire/Witch Hybrid!OC

\- OC Tomb Vampire, Erik Masters, Over 900 years old, Turned by Rebekah Mikaelson, Main abilities are Telekinesis and Lightning Manipulation, played by Julian McMahon.(_Cole Turner from Charmed_)

\- Pearl and Anna Live!

\- Elijah Mikaelson comes to Mystic Falls earlier than in canon.

\- Pairing OC/Pearl/Isobel/Rose/Rebekah, Jeremy/Anna, Elijah/Katherine, Damon/Elena, Stefan/Caroline, Klaus/Jules/Haley, Kol/Bonnie, Alaric/Jenna

0

0

0

**That's It. Write it if you want. No Permission Required.**


	7. Part 7

**Use these story ideas if you want. No Permission Required.**

**The Beautiful But Angry Artist? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. Naruto Uzumaki's first encounter with Yakumo Kurama occurs a week before the mission to Wave country. What if the Kyuubi offered Naruto a way to help Yakumo make her dream of becoming a strong kunoichi into a reality? What is a mate mark?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Pairings Naruto/Yakumo/Multi

0

0

0

**I'm Gonna Die?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Dean Winchester only has a year to live and he plans on hunting as many Evil Sons of Bitches as he possibly can before his time runs out. At least, that was his plan, until he found himself falling in love with a beautiful girl, who he later discovered was a vampire.

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Supernatural Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in Supernatural Season 3, 5 years before the Vampire Diaries Pilot.

\- Pairing is Dean/Lexi

0

0

0

**What's My Name? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**John Gilbert is Adam Monroe. What if Adam was both Anna and Elena's father? What if John and Anna were working together to open the Tomb? What if John and Jenna were a couple at the beginning of the Vampire Diaries?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Heroes Crossover

\- Category Supernatural/Family

\- Covers Vampire Diaries Seasons 1-3. Then moves to Heroes Seasons 1-4.

\- Immortal!Adam Monroe/John Gilbert.

\- Starts during the Vampire Diaries Pilot, Heroes is 5 years before canon.

\- Jeremy and Anna meet at the bonfire during the Pilot.

\- Stefan Salvatore leaves Mystic Falls in Season One Episode 10.

\- Pearl and Anna Live!

\- Pairing John/Jenna/Pearl, Jeremy/Anna, Damon/Elena

0

0

0

**Never Gonna Be Alone? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Adam was the 'Big Bad' of Season 4, but what if a fan of the Buffy The Vampire Slayer tv show, woke up inside the body of a female Adam?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- SI!Fem!Adam is Eve

\- Pairing is Spike/Eve

0

0

0

**Those Who Betray Us? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**In Season 3, Angel pretended he lost his soul to gather information on the Mayor from Faith, later, he knocked Xander out and they left him laying there, alone at night on the Hellmouth. What if Xander was attacked and almost killed by a random vampire, only to be saved at the last moment by Cordelia, Anya and Amy? This one event will radically change everyone's future, in ways nobody could have predicted.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Hurt/Comfort

\- AU!Buffy Verse, No Xander/Willow Fluke! Amy never became a rat, she was saved by Xander before she could finish the spell.

\- Faith will seek redemption earlier than in Canon!

\- Pairing is Xander/Cordelia/Anya/Amy/Faith

0

0

0

**Breaking Inside? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if it wasn't the Deputy Mayor who approached Buffy and Faith that night in the alley, instead it was Willow? What if Willow survived being staked by Faith, but was in a coma?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Hurt/Comfort

\- Pairing is Buffy/Willow/Faith, Xander/Cordelia

0

0

0

**Someone Who Cares? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Tara had been at the bronze the night Buffy and Faith met for the first time? What if Tara was one of Faith's 'Get some, Get gone' victims in the past?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Drama

\- Pairing is Faith/Tara

0

0

0

**Gone Away? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the night after she daggered Rebekah in Season 3, Elena Gilbert couldn't handle the guilt, and mentally regressed back to when she was a child?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Hurt/Comfort

\- Adorable!Childlike!Elena Gilbert

\- In her mind Elena is still a child, but physically she is a teenager.

\- Pairing is Elena/Rebekah

0

0

0

**Finding Myself? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU after Season 3. Claire Bennet moves to Neptune, California. What will happen when Claire meets Veronica Mars on the first day at her new highschool? What if Elle Bishop had somehow survived against Sylar and came looking for her 'Claire-bear'?

**Requirements:**

\- Veronica Mars/Heroes Crossover

\- Category Romance/Hurt/Comfort

\- Starts during the Veronica Mars Pilot.

\- Pairing is Elle/Claire/Veronica

0

0

0

**Buffy The Cave Slayer And Her 'Pretty' Girl? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After Lucas cheats on her with her best friend Peyton, Brooke Davis decides to leave Tree Hill. What if she ends up in Sunnydale, where a drunk Cave Slayer Buffy see's a 'pretty' girl?

**Requirements:**

\- One Tree Hill/BTVS Crossover

\- Category Romance/Drama

\- Pairing is Buffy/Brooke, Eventual Buffy/Brooke/Faith

\- Timeline-One Tree Hill towards the end of Season One, Buffy Season 4 after Buffy drinks the Black Frost beer.

0

0

0

**If Today Was Your Last Day? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After Prom Jessica found out she has cancer and only 6 months to live. As she is dropping Bella off at the end of their movie night, Jessica breaks down and tells Bella everything. Will Bella find a way to save her friend or will she let Jessica die, in order to keep the Cullens secret?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Pairing is Jessica/Tanya, Bella/Irina

\- Starts in New Moon, after the Cullens leave.

0

0

0

**Beautiful? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After she finds out 'her' Serena had sex with Nate, feeling devastated, a heartbroken Blair Waldorf leaves New York. What if she ended up in Mystic Falls?

**Requirements:**

\- Gossip Girl/Vampire Diaries Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Adorable!Oblivious!Blair Waldorf

\- Pairing is Blair/Rebekah

\- Timeline-Gossip Girl begining of Season One, Vampire Diaries Season 3 when Klaus abandons Rebekah, because Damon name dropped Mikael.

0

0

0

**What The Hell Is With All This... Orange? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU! At the end of Season 3, Damon Salvatore died, killed by Alaric while protecting Rebekah, he wakes up in another world... as Naruto Uzumaki.

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/Naruto Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Starts the day before the Genin Exams.

\- Pairing is Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**The Yellow Flash, A Ryoka? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**How would Bleach turn out if after he dies, the forces above sent Minato Namikaze to Soul Society and he landed in the Sereitei...as the Ryoka were invading?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Powerful!Minato Namikaze, Minato will have the same Knowledge/Abilities he had as a shinobi.

\- Like I said this is a Powerful!Minato fic, and I mean Powerful, Minato will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose.

\- Pairing is Minato/Soifon

0

0

0

**This Is Such A Drag? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-** Dr. Gero has finally finished the work on his latest android. Stronger than Super 13. Intelligance greater than even Gero. More powerful than the mighty Cell himself! Unfortunately for the good doctor, said android happens to be the Ultimate Sloth, Shikamaru Nara?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Dragonball Z Crossover

\- Category Adventure/Humor

\- Full Power!Shikamaru is about as strong as Majin!Super Saiyan 2!Vegeta

\- Fem!17, 17 Lives!

\- Pairing is Shikamaru/17/18

0

0

0

**Sometimes You Can't Go Home?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After he fell through The Veiled Archway in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic, Sirius Black found himself in the Phantom Zone. Luckily for him, two beautiful women witnessed his arrival.

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Harry Potter Crossover

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Alternate Smallville Universe! Nam-Ek was killed shortly after his arrival in the Phantom Zone, Aethyr joined up with Raya to survive and they have become close. Kara is Zod's daughter.

\- Zod will have released Kara from stasis by the time Clark escapes the Zone. Kara will betray Zod to protect Kal-El.

\- Starts in between Seasons 5/6, takes place in the Smallville universe.

\- Pairing is Sirius/Raya/Aethyr, Clark/Kara

0

0

0

**Finding My Way?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Clark Kent has a night of passion with the Jenkins sisters while he is in Metropolis on Red Kryptonite.

**Requirements:**

\- Smallville/Charmed Crossover

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Covers major plot points from Smallville Seasons 3-10.

\- Alternate Charmed Universe! Christy wasn't kidnapped. Billie and Christy both have all the powers they had in Season 8.

\- Plot is focused on Smallville not Charmed. Billie/Christy are the only Charmed characters that will make an appearance.

\- Starts in Smallville between Seasons 2/3.

\- Pairing is Clark/Christy/Billie/Alicia/Raya/Kara

0

0

0

**I'm A Sensei? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**An SI wakes up in the Narutoverse as Kira Yamamoto a 23 year old Elite Jounin of Konoha. He has enough chakra to rival the Ichibi, Shukaku, but an amazing chakra control as well as an intellect that surpasses any member of the Nara Clan. When Kira is chosen as the Sensei of Genin Team 11, he intends to become known throughout the Shinobi world as the Greatest Sensei to ever live. Kira Yamamoto is modeled after the character Piccolo from Dragonball Z.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Extremely Intelligent!Powerful!Protective!Badass!SI/OC

\- Kira Yamamoto could fight Itachi Uchiha to a draw.

\- Starts during the Genin Team Assignments.

\- Teams, 7- Sai, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha. 8- Kiba Inuzuka, Ami, Shino Aburame. 10- Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi. 11- Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Yakumo Kurama.

\- Fem!Haku, Fem!Gaara, Fem!Kimimaro.

\- Haku, Kin, Tayuya, and Kimimaro Live!

\- Pairing is OC/Harem, Naruto/Harem

\- Pre Established Relationship- Kira- Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Ayame.

\- OC Harem- Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Ayame, Tayuya, Kimimaro, Yugito, Samui, Guren, Konan.

\- Naruto Harem- Hinata, Yakumo, Haku, Kin, Ami, Ino, Gaara, Temari, Fu.

0

0

0

**Queen B, A Hunter? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Blair Waldorf had been possesed by the demon Pride?

**Requirements:**

\- Supernatural/Gossip Girl Crossover

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Starts in Supernatural Season 3 Episode Seven Deadly Sins, Gossip Girl Season One.

\- Pairing is Dean/Blair/Sam

0

0

0

**The Demon Lords Mates? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After losing his arm, Rin joining his pack, and repeatedly failing to retrieve Tetsusaiga, what if Sesshomaru came to the realisation that he was not as invulnerable as he once believed and began to feel a need for an heir?

However, Sesshomaru requires the perfect female to bear his heir, immediately, his foolish brothers Miko comes to mind, but whoever said Sesshomaru could only have one mate?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Pairing is Sesshomaru/Harem

**Recommended **

\- Timeline-before The Panther Demons Arc

\- Harem- Kagome, Sango, Kagura, Touran, Ayame

0

0

0

**Sometimes It Is Hell, Trying To Get To Heaven? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After Pein's Invasion, when Naruto is in the cave with Nagato and Konan, what if Pein, after bringing back those he killed, somehow transfered himself into Naruto's body, and Naruto into HIS dying body?

How will the future unfold, now that Pein is residing inside the body of Naruto Uzumaki?

**Requirements:**

\- Godlike!Pein

\- Pein will have the Knowledge/Abilities of both himself and Naruto Uzumaki.

\- Like I said this is a Godlike fic, and I mean Godlike, Pein will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose.

\- Pairing is Pein/Konan/Hinata or Pein/Multi

**Recommended **

\- Timeline-After Pein invades Konoha, before Kage Summit

\- Multi- Konan, Hinata, Ino, Anko, Samui, Mei

0

0

0

**Never Thought? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Chloe was the one in the elevator with Alicia Baker, during the episode 'Obsession'?

**Requirements:**

\- Romance

\- Pairing is Chloe/Alicia

**Recommended **

\- Timeline-Season 3 Episode 14

0

0

0

**I Walk Alone? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**After defeating Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki somehow landed himself in the past, but inside the body of Byakuya Kuchiki?

**Requirements:**

\- Byakuya Kuchiki will have the Knowledge/Abilities of both himself and Ichigo Kurosaki, so he will have both Senbonzakura and Zangetsu.

\- Hisana Lives!

\- Pairing is Byakuya/Hisana or Byakuya/Harem

**Recommended **

\- Timeline-After The Vizard Incident and Kisuke's Exile and after Byakuya marries Hisana, but before start of Canon.

\- If Harem- Hisana, Soifon, Rangiku, Nemu, Neliel, Harribel, Sun-Sung, Apache, Mila-Rose

0

0

0

**I Stand Alone? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**How would Dragonball Z turn out if Bardock landed on the planet Earth...as Goku and Cell were fighting?

**Requirements:**

\- Godlike!Legendary Super Saiyan!Bardock

\- Like I said this is a Godlike fic, and I mean Godlike, Bardock will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose.

\- Fem!17, 17 Lives!

\- Pairing is Bardock/17/18

0

0

0

**Your Heart Is In My Hands? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**How would the world of Bleach turn out, if after he dies, the forces above sent Ulquiorra Schiffer back in time and he landed in the Seireitai...as Ryoka were invading?

**Requirements:**

\- Godlike!Ulquiorra

\- Like I said this is a Godlike fic, and I mean Godlike, Ulquiorra will have no equal in terms of power or skill. He will have good fights but he will not lose.

\- Pairing is Ulquiorra/Orihime

0

0

0

**What I've Seen? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**How would Smallville have been different, if Sara Conroy from the Season 3 episode 'Slumber', 'saw' more than anyone suspected? What if she somehow witnessed all of Clark's memories? What if she decided to do everything she could to make sure Clark Kent has a better life than the one she has seen?

**Requirements:**

\- In the episode, the reason given for her uncle's actions is he has been stealing money from her inheritance, but exactly how much is not mentioned. So for the sake of this fic, we will just assume she is a very rich young lady, maybe not Luthor rich but close.

\- Pairing Clark/OFC/Lex

0

0

0

**Behind Those Eyes? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if at the end of Season 2, when Bonnie brought him back to life, there was someone else with insight residing inside the body of Jeremy Gilbert?

**Requirements:**

\- SI!Intelligent!Manipulative!Jeremy Gilbert

\- Pairing is Bonnie/Jeremy/Rebekah

0

0

0

**I'd Do It Again? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU!After defeating Aizen, Ichigo Kurosaki goes back in time. Though he won't be going back as himself since the time in which he will enter will be before his birth, luckily he will retain his Shinigami powers.

He has been tasked by the Soul King with fixing the future by saving Sosuke Aizen from his fall into darkness, thus preventing the Winter War, and hopefully, The Gotei 13's destruction.

**Requirements:**

\- Ichigo Kurosaki is reincarnated as Hisana!

\- Ichigo will become Hisana before she abandons Rukia.

\- Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai, and The Vizards are in Exile.

\- Strong!Captain-Level!Hisana, Good!Redeemed!Aizen

\- Hisana will have Ichigo's Knowledge/Abilities, and his Zanpakto Zangetsu, plus his Bankai Tensa Zangetsu.

\- Rukia will become the 2nd Division Lieutenant.

\- Pairing is Aizen/Hisana, Soifon/Rukia

0

0

0

**The Past Is My Future? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if in episode 234, something goes wrong when the Supreme Kai tries to save Gohan, he somehow sends him to the past where he lands on the planet Meat, minutes after Bardock's departure?

**Requirements:**

\- Fem!17, 17 Lives

\- Alive!Fasha, Fasha is alone when Gohan lands, Bardock left planet Meat, unaware she wasn't dead.

\- Pairing is Gohan/Fasha/Bulma/17/18

0

0

0

**Evil Ways? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Faith woke up from her coma, only to find herself in Raccoon City inside the hospital due to Mysterious circumstances?

**Requirements:**

\- BTVS/Resident Evil Crossover

\- Pairing is Alice/Faith/Jill

**\- **Starts during Resident Evil Apocalypse, takes place in the Resident Evil Movies universe.

0

0

0

**Stay Alive? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Faith woke up from her coma, only to find herself in 'Dining Hall B' inside 'The Hive' due to Mysterious circumstances?

**Requirements:**

\- Resident Evil Movies/BTVS Crossover

\- Pairing is Alice/Faith/Rain

\- Takes place in the Resident Evil Movies universe.

0

0

0

**An Impossibility? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakto was Ryuujin Jakka?

**Requirements:**

-AU!Bleach Verse. In this fic Ichigo's Ryuujin Jakka is a Female, Yamamoto's is Male.

\- Powerful!Badass!Ichigo

**\- **Starts in Episode 19, the Shattered Shaft.

\- Pairing is Ichigo/Multi

0

0

0

**You Can't Always Get What You Want? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakto was Kyoka Suigetsu?

**Requirements:**

\- Powerful!Badass!Ichigo

-AU!Bleach Verse. In this fic Ichigo's Kyoka Suigetsu is a Female, Aizen's is Male.

\- Pairing is Ichigo/Harem

**Recommended **

\- Timeline-Episode 19

\- Harem-Kyoka, Yoruichi, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Nemu, Isane, Neliel, Harribel, Sun-Sung, Apache, Mila-Rose

0

0

0

**One More Road To Cross? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Sosuke Aizen had taken advantage of Yoruichi's 'betrayal' of Soifon? How will this one action alter, not only Aizen's plans, but the future as well?

**Requirements:**

\- Powerful!Manipulative!Aizen

\- Pairing is Aizen/Soifon

0

0

0

**Never Say Never? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**How would her fight with Yoruichi have ended, if Soifon could use The Hiraishin and Rasengan?

**Requirements:**

\- Contains some Naruto Elements

\- Pairing is Soifon/Yoruichi

0

0

0

**When Im Gone? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if at the end of Season 2, Damon Salvatore never told Stefan or anyone else that Tyler bit him? What if before his death, Damon rescued Katherine from Klaus? Will Katherine find a way to save him?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Drama

\- Pairing is Damon/Katherine

0

0

0

**Gotta Get Me Some? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if there had been someone more perverted residing inside the body of Lelouch when Villetta Nu was under the influence of his geass in Shinjuku?

**Requirements:**

\- Smut with Plot

\- Pairing is Lelouch/Multi

0

0

0

**Time Of Your Life? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if while Faith is in a coma, it was discovered that she is pregnant with Xander Harris's unborn daughter?

**Requirements:**

\- Pairing is Xander/Faith

0

0

0

**Time To Play A Game? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if when Dawn was created she received the wrong memories. What if she received the memories of John 'Jigsaw' Kramer?

_**"I want to play a game."**_

_**"Oh yes, there will be blood."**_

_**"Some people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not anymore."**_

**Requirements:**

\- Buffy The Vampire Slayer/Saw Crossover

\- Romance/Horror

\- Takes place solely in the Buffy!Verse.

\- Pairing is Dawn/Spike

0

0

0

**How To Save A Life? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Katherine Pierce landed in 'Dining Hall B' inside 'The Hive' due to Mysterious circumstances?

**Requirements:**

\- Resident Evil Movies/Vampire Diaries Crossover

\- Romance/Horror

\- This idea is my answer to the question, What the hell happened to Katherine after Bonnie saw her dissappear from The Other Side.

\- Pairing is Alice/Katherine/Rain

0

0

0

**Give Me A Sign? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if in Season 2, on the roof of the Hotel Camilia, when Godric asks if god forgives, it isn't Sookie Stackhouse who answers? How much would the True Blood Verse change if Katherine Pierce landed in Canon due to Mysterious circumstances?

**Requirements:**

\- True Blood/Vampire Diaries Crossover

\- This idea is my answer to the question, What the hell happened to Katherine after Bonnie saw her dissappear from The Other Side.

\- Pairing is Godric/Katherine/Eric, Pam/Jessica

0

0

0

**Give Me Love? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Xander and magic do not go together, just think of the love spell or Willow trying to kill Xander on Kingman's Bluff. So why would the Ferula Gemini simply split Xander into weak and strong as intended? What if it instead pulls a Xander and his Mate from the Vampire Diaries Verse, to the Buffy Verse?

**Requirements:**

\- BTVS/Vampire Diaries Crossover

\- 1,000+ Years Old Original Vampire!Alexander

\- AU!Vampire Diaries Verse, Alexander married Rebekah Mikaelson when the Originals were human.

\- VD!Verse Xander is known as Alexander, Buffy!Verse Xander is still just Xander

\- Pairing is Alexander/Rebekah

0

0

0

**Bad With The Good? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would happen if Ichigo Kurosaki failed to save Orihime Inoue from her brother? What if she became a Soul Reaper?

**Requirements:**

\- Powerful!Eventual Squad 5 Captain!Orihime

\- Pairing is Ukitake/Orihime/Byakuya

0

0

0

**Good With The Bad? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would happen if Ichigo Kurosaki failed to save Orihime Inoue from her brother? What if she became a Vasto Lorde? What if Aizen made her an Arrancar?

**Requirements:**

\- Powerful!Segunda Espada!Orihime

\- Pairing is Ulquiorra/Orihime/Stark

0

0

0

**Show Me How To Live? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if there had been someone more intelligent residing inside the body of Sookie Stackhouse?

**Requirements:**

\- Pairing is Sookie/Multi, Sookie/Eric, Sookie/Godric, Sookie/Pam

**Recommended **

\- Timeline- Pilot

0

0

0

**This World Shall Know Pain? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would happen if after Nagato/Pein died, he was reborn as a Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo? What if he regains his Knowledge/Abilities from his past life when he becomes an Arrancar?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Bleach Crossover

\- Godlike!Rinnegan!Pein, Primera Espada!Pein

\- Pairing is Pein/Harribel/Neliel

0

0

0

**Waking Up The Devil? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would have happened if Kenpachi Zaraki, intending to fight Ichigo again, had followed Orihime Inoue after she left Soul Society? How will Kenpachi react when Ulquiorra confronts Orihime in The Dangai?

**Requirements:**

\- Powerful!Badass!Kenpachi

\- Pairing is Kenpachi/Orihime

**Recommended **

\- Timeline-Episode 140

0

0

0

**Naruto Unleashes Hell, Literally? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**During his fight with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, Naruto loses control of himself and unleashes a significant amount of unstable demonic chakra. What if at that moment in time Naruto created a rift in space/time that saves the lives of Rain and Alice, but also brings a shitload of zombies to the world of Naruto? How will the Shinobi world react to the threat posed by the T-Virus?

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Resident Evil Movies Crossover

\- This fic will take place solely in The Naruto Verse.

\- AU!Resident Evil Verse, Rain survived "The Hive" but was experimented on by Umbrella like Alice.

\- Rain and Alice both have enhanced senses, strength, speed, agility etc...

\- Pairings Alice/Rain, Naruto/Temari, Gaara/Hinata, Sasuke/Anko

0

0

0

**Naruto Uzumaki The Master? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Koneko Toujou are mysteriously transported into the Narutoverse, they land inside the apartment of Naruto Uzumaki, they are also completely naked.

**Requirements:**

\- Naruto/Highschool DXD Crossover

\- Smut with Plot!

\- Older!Perverted!Naruto

\- Genin graduate at age 15.

\- Starts after Naruto steals the Scroll of Sealing but before the Genin Team Assignments.

\- Pairing Naruto/Multi

0

0

0

**Where Is My Mind? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would have happened if Queen Vasilisa Dragomir and her wife Rosemarie Hathaway from an Alternate Universe landed in Canon due to Mysterious circumstances? How will everyone react, especially Rose and Lissa?

**Requirements:**

\- Vasilisa and Rosemarie will appear in the ski lodge auditorium during Tasha's speech

\- Vasilisa and Rosemarie will be stuck in The Canon Verse permanently

\- In The AU!Verse everything followed canon except Demetri was killed by Rose in Russia, Lissa helped Rose move on from his death, Tatiana was still killed and Lissa became Queen, Lissa appointed Rose her personal Guardian, over time they fell in love with each other

\- Pairing is Vasilisa/Rosemarie, Adrian/Rose, Christian/Lissa

0

0

0

**What Could Have Been? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would have happened if Isabella Swan and her mate Rosalie Hale from an Alternate Universe landed in Canon due to Mysterious circumstances? How will The Cullens react, especially Edward?

**Requirements:**

\- Isabella and Rosalie will appear in the Cullens living room during Canon Bella's 18th birthday party

\- Isabella and Rosalie will be stuck in The Canon Verse permanently

\- In The AU!Verse Edward arrived to late in Port Angeles, Isabella was brutally gang raped and left bleeding to death, Rosalie was the one who saved Isabella by turning her, then helped her to move past it, over time they fell in love with each other

\- Pairing is Isabella/Rosalie

0

0

0

**Bow Down To The Queen? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Daenearys wished for someone to save her from her upcoming marriage to Khal Drogo? What if The Old Gods were listening? What will happen when Eric Northman and Godric from the Tv Show True Blood land in Westeros due to Mysterious circumstances?

**Requirements:**

\- True Blood/Game of Thrones Crossover

\- Mate Bond!

\- Pairing Eric/Daenerys/Godric

**\- **Starts in Season 2 when Godric is arguing with Eric and getting ready to meet the sun.

0

0

0

**Never Die Alone? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would have happened at the end of Season 2, If Klaus didn't dagger Elijah? What if Katherine never showed up with Klaus's blood? What if Damon Salvatore survived being bitten by a werewolf, through sheer will alone? What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

**Requirements:**

\- Badass!Immortal!Damon

\- Evil!Bitch!Katherine

\- Pairing's are Damon/Rebekah, Elijah/Elena, Klaus/Caroline, Kol/Bonnie

0

0

0

**How You Remind Me? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would have happened if an Alternate Universe Godaime Hokage Itachi Uchiha and his wife Haku were accidently summoned by Naruto to The Canon Verse while he was being trained by Jiraiya for The Chunin Exam Finals?

**Requirements:**

\- and his wives will be stuck in the Canon Verse permanently.

\- has The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and is a Shinobi who can go one on one with Madara Uchiha or Hashirama Senju

\- Pairing is Itachi/Haku/Anko, Naruto/Hinata/Ino/Temari

0

0

0

**Never Too Late? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would have happened if in an Alternate Reality Lissa commited suicide after Rose was killed in Russia by Strigoi Demetri? What if Alt!Lissa's soul merged with Canon!Lissa?

**Requirements:**

\- Lissa will have both her and Alt!Lissa's memories

\- The Soul Merger will occur at the very begining of Book One

\- Pairing is Rose/Lissa

0

0

0

**Love Across Worlds? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if the night before Rose and Lissa are confronted by Demetri and The Guardians, after Lissa was asleep Rose broke down sobbing while wishing she had help in keeping Lissa safe? What if The Gods decided to grant her wish?

**Requirements:**

\- Supernatural/Vampire Academy Crossover

\- Dean and Sam Winchester have been transported from their reality to The Vampire Academy Verse through unspecified means/actions/circumstances, whatever just go with it, this is fanfiction after all!

\- Will take place in Vampire Academy Verse, just with Dean, and Sam added in. No other characters outside Vampire Academy but these will appear in this fic.

\- Dean and Sam Winchester appear in the Vampire Academy Verse right as Rose is fighting to keep Demetri and The Guardians from taking Lissa.

\- Will Diverge from Canon

\- Pairing's are Dean/Rose, Sam/Lissa

**Recommended **

\- Timeline-Supernatural Season 3 finale right as Dean is about to be killed by the Hell Hounds, Vampire Academy Book 1

0

0

0

**From Queen B To Sparklepire? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What would happen if Blair was in love with Serena? What if after finding out Serena had sex with Nate, a heartbroken Blair left New York? What if she ended up in Seattle, where she ends up apart of Victoria's Newborn Army?

**Requirements:**

\- Gossip Girl/Twilight Crossover

\- Blair will have the gift of Absolute Obediance_(Think Lelouch from Code Geass) _Bree will have the gift of Telekinesis

\- Will Diverge from Canon

\- Bree Tanner Lives!

\- Pairing is Blair/Bree

**Recommended **

\- Timeline-Gossip Girl Season 1, Twilight New Moon

0

0

0

**The Man Comes Around? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Damon Salvatore meets a witch who turns him into an Original Vampire before he returns to Mystic Falls. Will this change the future for the better or worse?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Supernatural

\- Dark!Manipulative!Badass!Original!Damon

\- Starts during the Pilot.

\- Amber, Pearl, Anna, and Rose Live!

\- Pairing Damon/Caroline/Anna/Pearl/Amber/Katherine/Rose

0

0

0

**Alicia Baker, Dreaming of Death? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-What if the night before she is murdered, Alicia has a nightmare of everything that is to come?

_**(Nightmare- Everything that occurs in The Smallville TV Show from Season 4 onwards.)**_

**Requirements:**

\- Not wanting to wait to find out if it will come true Alicia tells both Clark and Lex about her "Nightmare"

\- Good!Lex Luthor, Papa Kent Lives!, Raya Lives!

\- Main Pairing Clark/Alicia/Lex

**Recommended:**

\- Timeline-Season 4 between Episode 11 and 12

\- Possible Pairing's Raya/Chloe/Kara, _(Wonder Woman)_Diana/Tess, Oliver/Lois, _(Batman)_Bruce/Lana, _(Hawk-Man)_Carter/Zatanna

0

0

0

**Xander Harris****The Male Veela? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-Xander Harris dresses up as Harry Potter on that fateful Halloween night. How was he supposed to know this would cause him to be turned into a male Veela?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Male Veela!Xander

\- Pairing Xander/Multi

0

0

0

**The King Of Mystic Falls?** CHALLENGE

**Summary-**An SI wakes up inside the body of Niklaus Mikaelson with all his memories. He finds a way to break the curse without the moonstone and Doppelganger. What if he came to Mystic Falls with an army of Hybrids sired to him on Stefan Salvatore's birthday right after Lexi arrives?

**Requirements:**

\- Vampire Diaries/The Originals Crossover

\- Smut. Incest, Noncon, Coercion, and Blackmail!

\- Extremely Intelligent!Dark!Manipulative!SI/Klaus

\- Starts a year before the Vampire Diaries Pilot, The Originals Pre-Series.

\- Pairing is Klaus/Harem

**Recommended **

\- SI goes to New Orleans before the Harvest ritual.

\- Fem!Jeremy aka Juliet.

\- Harem- Rebekah, Jules, Haley, Nadia, Amara, Jane-Anne, Sophie, Cami, Davina, Bree, Lexi, Jenna, Andy, Elena, Juliet, Bonnie, Caroline, Liz, Meredith, Vicki, Kelly, Anna, Pearl, Amber, Isobel, Katherine, Lucy, Rose, Sage, April.

0

0

0

**Tear It Up? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-An SI wakes up inside the body of Peter Petrelli with all his memories.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Sci-Fi

\- Dark!Manipulative!SI/Peter

\- Starts during the Pilot.

\- Pairing is Peter/Multi

0

0

0

**Be Yourself? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Haku had decided to do something more pleasurable with Naruto than picking herbs and talking?

**Requirements:**

\- Starts during the Wave Country Arc

\- Smut with Plot!

\- Shemale!Bottom!Haku

\- Haku Lives!

\- Pairing is Naruto/Haku

0

0

0

**One Selfish Asshole VS A Massive Horde Of Zombies****? **CHALLENGE

**Summary**-An SI wakes up in the body of a security guard inside the 'Hive' with a mind control ability. What if he uses this ability to save as many beautiful females as he possibly can before the T-Virius is released, just so he can turn around and use them for his pleasure?

**Requirements:**

\- Smut with Plot!

\- Dark!Manipulative!Perverted!SI/OC

\- Starts during the first Resident Evil Movie Genesis.

\- Pairing OC/Multi

0

0

0

**Harry Potter And The Amazons? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**In an alternate universe a Male!Veela Harry Potter is thrown through the veil in the Department of Mysteries and lands on Themyscira.

**Requirements:**

\- Harry Potter/Justice League Crossover

\- Based on the 2001-2004, and 2004-2006 shows Justice League, and Justice League Unlimited.

\- Extremely Powerful!Smart!Grey!Manipulative!Male Veela!Harry

\- Starts years before the first episode 'Secret Origins' and takes place in the Justice League universe.

\- Pairing Harry/Harem

\- Harem- Hera, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Hestia, Demeter, Hippolyta, Diana/Wonder Woman, Donna/Wondergirl, Aresia, Amazon Artemis, OFC Amazon Aelea, OFC Amazon Alia, Kara/Supergirl, Karen Starr/Powergirl, Galatea, Shayera Hol/Hawkgirl, Livewire, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Cheetah, Starfire, Blackfire.

0

0

0

**I Am Raito Nii, Thunder God Of Kumo? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**AU. An SI wakes up as Raito Nii, the older brother of Yugito, with all of his memories.

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Contains some adult themes and incest.

\- Extremely Intelligent!Strong!Manipulative!Ladies Man!SI/OC

\- Powerful Lightning Affinity!Kenjutsu Master!Lightning Armor!SI/OC

\- Eventual Gondaime Raikage!SI/OC

\- OC is the former student of the Yondaime Raikage and the Jounin Sensei of Yugito, Samui, and Karui.

\- Starts during the Chunin Exams Arc.

\- Pairing OC/Harem

\- Harem-Yugito, Samui, Mabui, Karui, Ayame, Anko, Yakumo, Fu, Mei.

0

0

0

**Naruto ****T****he ? ****A****ddict****? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**Naruto becomes addicted to ? ? thanks to Haku.

**Requirements:**

\- Lemon Story with Plot!

\- Naruto becomes addicted to Anal Sex thanks to Haku.

\- Shemale!Bottom!Haku or Fem!Haku, Haku Lives!

\- Starts during the Wave Country Arc.

\- Pairing Naruto/Haku/Harem

\- Harem- Haku, Tsunami, Sakura, Ayame, Hinata, Hanabi, Ino, Tenten, Moegi, Yakumo, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Yoshino, Koyuki, Temari, Kin, Tayuya, Tsunade, Shizune, Tsubaki, Sasame, Isaribi, Matsuri.

0

0

0

**That's It. Write it if you want. No Permission Required.**


	8. Part 8

**Use these story ideas if you want. No Permission Required.**

**Born For This **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Chuck/God prevented the soul of Dean Winchester from going to Hell and reincarnated him in the body of Naruto Uzumaki?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Angry!Badass!Dean-Naruto

\- Team 8!Naruto, Team 7!Kiba.

\- Starts a day before the Genin Exams.

\- Pairings Dean-Naruto/Hinata/Fem!Haku/Kurenai

0

0

0

**I Am 18, But I'm Not 18? **CHALLENGE

**Summary-**What if Android 18 recieved the memories of someone from our reality when she and her brother were awakened by Doctor Gero?

**Requirements:**

\- Category Romance/Adventure

\- Takes place in the DBZ universe, no GT or Super.

\- Starts during the Androids Saga and ends after the Buu Saga.

\- Pairings Goku/18/Vegeta

0

0

0

**That's It. Write it if you want. No Permission Required.**


End file.
